The Secret Life of Spencer Reid
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Spencer has been keeping secrets from his team. How will they handle the news? Morgan/Reid, lots of fun sweet moments, adorable OCs and BAMF!Spencer. Rated T for now, rating may change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story. This one contains a different kind of Spencer, one I hope you all will like. Also this a MoReid slash, the first few chapters are pre-slash so be patient. There will be a couple of surprising OCs and twists making this an AU for the majority of the story. I really hope you all will this. Oh and I'm apologizing beforehand for all the dialogue this story will contain.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs, you'll know who they are.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 

They were on the jet heading to Portland, Oregon. Spencer was sitting at the table with Morgan next to him and Hotch and Rossi across from him, the girls were on the couch next to the table.

He was reading over the case file again and making notes when his phone started playing a familiar song that made him smile. He put down his pen and answered.

"Hey how are things going?"

"Things are good. I just called for a little help." the familiar voice on the line sound desperate.

"You know I can never say no." He laughed. The voiced laughed too.

"I was counting on that. The little monster won't take a nap. Maybe you can try."

"Sure Lila, put her on the phone."

"Thank you. Here she is."

"Uncle Spencer." Lila's four year old daughter laughed over the phone.

"Olivia Spencer, are you giving mommy trouble?"

He didn't miss the looks his teammates were giving him. He just ignored them.

"No." The little voice answered shyly

"Livvy?" He pressed

"Yes. Sorry Uncle Spence. I don't want a nap."

"Livvy" He spoke softly "Do you remembered what I said about naps?"

"No." She giggled.

He laughed "I said naps are magical. Taking naps will help you grow up so you can go on adventures like all the characters in your books."

"I remember now. Uncle Spence will you tell me a story?"

"Of course, angel. Which one do you wanna hear?"

"Charlotte's Web."

"Do you have everything for your nap?"

"Yes. You can begin."

He laughed "All right. 'Where's Papa going with that ax?' said Fern to her mother as they setting the table for breakfast..."

He was at the beginning of chapter three when Lila came back on the phone.

"She's asleep. Thank you so much Spencer."

"No problem, happy to help you know that."

"I know. I think she misses you, I miss you." Lila sounded sad.

"I miss both of you too. Besides avoiding naps, how is Livvy doing?"

"Oh she's great. Her teachers in preschool love her, they tell me how smart she is and she always the first to jump up and help them when they ask."

"She gets that from you. Remember when we met, you volunteered to join the team. When Gideon told you no you pouted until he ordered me to stay with you. Then you thought you could get me to tell you everything." He laughed

"I remember." She laughed "I also remember the pool and your reaction. You had the funniest look on your face and you were more worried about you gun then being soaked."

"Yeah the pool. Til this day it still isn't funny. It got me in trouble, I swear if Gideon was there at the time our ears would have been bleeding with the lecture he would have given us."

She laughed again "Was he always that serious?"

"Yes he was always that serious. You do remember that we are FBI agents."

"I know that genius, but everyone needs to have a sense of humor otherwise they'll die of boredom."

"You can't die of boredom." He stated "Besides Morgan has enough humor for all of us."

"Yeah but Morgan didn't catch my eye, you did. He looked like he was full of himself and too cocky with an ego to match. You on the other hand are shy and cute and easy to love."

Spencer laughed "Are you sure you aren't a profiler. You got Morgan to the T, and you only met him for ten minutes."

"No not a profiler, an actor. We know how to read people."

"Speaking of, how is the new movie coming along?"

"Long. It has it's good days and bad days. Like yesterday was a bad day when the lead actor caught the flu and they delayed us four hours to change everything for a different scene."

"That sucks. How many more scenes do you have?"

"I have five more scenes, plus an extra three as an extra. I get to wear wigs, fake tats and lots of hats. Such fun."

Spencer laughed "Tell your PA I want pictures of you in all that."

"Spencer no. I am not going let you see any of it."

"Aw come on," he whined "please. I'll babysit Livvy for a week if you let me see your disguise."

"Spencer you aren't playing fair."

"When do I ever play fair?"

"You got a point. I'll think about it. Right now I need to go and get some things done before Livvy wakes up."

"Alright. Tell Livvy I love her and I'll call when I get the chance. Please be safe."

"I'll tell her. After what happened I'm always safe. Love you Spencer."

"Love you too." He hung up the phone and continued to ignore his teammates.

He went back to his reading and was thankful when the pilot announced their arrival. He put everything in his bag and strapped in for landing.

The team was in shock. Morgan didn't know that Reid was still in contact with the actress much less knowing her daughter. Hotch was surprised that Reid was so open in front of all of them, letting them hear his side of the phone conversation. He was going to ask Reid to explain everything. Rossi was clueless, and as he looked around he saw that everyone but he and Emily had no clue what just happened. JJ was a bit hurt that Spencer didn't tell her about Lila and her little girl, she was going to yell at him the first chance she got. Emily didn't like not knowing and now she was making it her mission to find out everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one day! In this chapter Spencer explains everything. As a heads up, I didn't like how the show made Spencer after the Hankel case so for this story I tweaked it a bit to fit how Olivia came to be. I hope you like. Again sorry for all the dialogue.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 

The case kept them in Portland for a week, Reid was thankful for that. Working on the case kept the team from asking about Lila and Olivia. On the way back home, he sat in the back and ignored them. He ordered a cab an hour before their landing, got off quickly not listening to everyone call his name and got in the cab.

They all watched him leave and stood there. Hotch told them to not pressure Reid, they were to wait for him to tell them when he was ready and no one was to say anything to Garcia. They agreed and went home themselves.

* * *

One week later, Reid and his team were working on files. He kept his guard up all last week waiting for someone to say something but no one did. So now here he was sitting at his desk on his last case file. The bullpen was quiet. Or so he thought.

"Uncle Spencer!" He looked up and saw the four year old run towards him as her mother followed behind.

He was on his knees and caught her in a hug. She buried her face in his neck as he hugged her tightly. After a while he shifted her to one side and used his desk to help him stand. He looked at Lila and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked after kissing her cheek.

"Well I'm here to take you up on your offer." She smiled

His face lit up "Really?"

"Yes really. You and Livvy get to spend a week together while I have to fly out and do a few location shots for the movie." She explained.

"Don't care. As long as I get Livvy for the week nothing else matters. I have to get Hotch to approve the time off."

"Its approved and don't worry we'll be fine without you, if we get a case." Hotch said standing behind him. Spencer turned and looked at him.

"Thanks Hotch, this means a lot to me."

Hotch shrugged "You are due for vacation time anyways. Lila its nice to see you again."

"You too agent Hotchner."

"Uncle Spencer?"

"Yes angel."

"Can we go see grandma Diana?"

"Livvy..." her mother warned.

"No its okay. If your mom is okay with it I'll take you to see her, I need to visit too."

Livvy turned and looked at her mom "Please mommy, can we go see Nana?"

Lila looked between her daughter and Spencer, both had those puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist.

"I guess you can go see Nana. But no gambling." She joked.

"Mommy." Both Spencer and Livvy whined.

Everyone laughed at them. Lila shook her head to keep from laughing.

"Sorry that's the rule." She looked at her watch "I need to go, my flight is in hour. Come here baby." She took Livvy from Spencer and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too mommy."

"Be good for Spencer and do everything he tells you."

"I will mommy." They hugged one more time and Lila set Livvy down and walked up to Spencer.

"Guard her with your life. Take care of our angel."

"Always. Be safe and come back to us whole." He hugged her tightly.

They pulled back and she kissed his cheek, "Everything is in her suitcase, including all the numbers you can reach me at. Give Diana my love and tell her I'll visit when we wrap up the movie." She smiled

"I will. Now go so you aren't late. Love you."

"I'm going. Love you too. Too bad you play for the same team. Have you told him yet?"

"Lila!" He blushed "No I haven't, now please go before you say anything else embarrassing."

She laughed "Fine I'll go. But remember what I said four years ago."

Spencer groaned "I remember and I'll think about it. Now go."

She laughed again and waved to everyone before leaving. Reid sat down only to have Livvy climb into his lap. The little girl smiled at him. He smiled back and then looked at his team. They all had different expressions. He sighed and was about to explain when Garcia came into the bullpen. The brightly colored woman stopped in her tracks when she looked at him and Livvy.

Any day to see Garcia speechless would have been a good day, but today wouldn't be that day because he could see the wheels turning in her head and all the questions that were forming. Livvy saved him from those questions.

"Uncle Spence I have to go potty."

Garcia replied first "I'll take her. Come on sweetness, I'll take you." She held out her hand and smiled.

Livvy looked at him, "Its okay angel, Penelope is a friend. I'll be right here when you get back."

She nodded and took Garcia's hand. After the two of them left Emily asked the first question.

"Okay Rossi and I are late starters, would someone fill us in?"

Spencer sighed "We met Lila on a case, or more like she was the case. She had a dangerous stalker that turned out to be a friend who was in love with her."

"Okay, did she have a kid when you met?" Rossi asked

"No. Olivia was born afterwards."

"Spence why didn't you tell us you and Lila were still in touch?" JJ asked

"What was I suppose to say? Hey everyone remember that actress from the stalking case, well she and I became close friends and oh yeah by the way the two of us have a huge secret."

"What secret Reid? What have you been hiding from us?" Morgan asked

Spencer sighed "Fine but you can't say anything to anyone especially Olivia."

"You can trust us Reid." Hotch spoke and everyone nodded.

"It was before the Hankel case, Lila called me and asked me to meet her in New York, so I left early Friday flew there and met her on the movie set. During a private dinner she mentioned that she wanted to have a kid and would like it if someone she trusted could help her. I knew what she was asking, so I didn't hesitate to say yes. Since we couldn't do it the traditional way we made a doctor's appointment and things went from there. She saved me months later." He smiled.

"How, what happened?" Rossi asked

"It was after the Hankel case and I was struggling not to use the Dilaudid that I secretly took after killing Hankel. There I was in my apartment with the needle ready and then the phone rings. I answered it and on the other end was Lila, she sounded so excited. She told me she took a pregnancy test and it was positive, then she asked me to fly there to be at the doctor's for her first ultrasound. Again I didn't hesitate. I threw the drugs and the needles in the dumper, called Strauss got a few extra days off, packed and was on the first plane to LA. I told her everything that happened, she listened and didn't judge. After the ultrasound, which by the way was one of the best days of my life, we went to her house. She helped me stay sober and I helped her shop for the baby."

"Olivia is your child?" Derek asked with a frown

"Only in one way. Lila and I planned everything out. Since I can't be a dad dad, because of this job and her job and the different sexual orientations between us, then I can be Uncle Spencer until Olivia is old enough to understand why her mom and I did what we did." He explained.

"Different sexual orientations?" JJ's brows furrowed "You or her?"

Spencer smiled "Me. I'm gay. Seriously you people call yourselves profilers. Garcia knew the first day I met her and I told her not to say anything. We had a bet going, Garcia wins because I had to tell you."

"Wait you said _one_ of the best days. What's the other?" Rossi asked

"Well I'm going to save that for another day. Can't tell all my secrets." He smirked.

* * *

Garcia and Olivia came back before anyone could say anything. Spencer heard Livvy tell Pen about her favorite toy. He smiled because the toy in question was a purple stuffed monkey he bought the day she was born.

"...And then this boy Nick said that I'm weird because I call Spencer uncle and not daddy. Miss Annie told him that all families are different and that's makes everyone special in their own way."

"Miss Annie is right and if this Nick calls you weird again you call aunt Pen and I make sure he won't do it again."

"Penelope! Olivia don't listen to her, if he does it again you tell your mom."

"But Uncle Spencer, I did tell mommy. She told me that he only says that because he likes me and he's just jealous because he doesn't have an uncle like I do."

Spencer groaned. He heard everyone laugh and felt a hand on his shoulder. With a slight flinch he looked up and saw Rossi smiling at him.

"Welcome to the joys of raising a daughter, Spencer."

"Rossi" he warned, he turned to Livvy, "Do you like this boy?"

She made a face "No. Boys are gross.

He smiled and pulled her in a hug. "I love you angel. Remember that until you are thirty."

"Spencer!" JJ, Emily and Garcia yelled.

"What? I don't want her thinking about things like that. School comes first."

"Shouldn't that be Lila's choice?" Garcia asked

"No, well not completely. We settled on co-parenting but only for school and doctor visits. Lila has complete control over everything else."

"Oh okay. But Spencer you know girls change their minds when they get older."

"Then I'll have this talk again when she's older."

All three women looked at each other and shrugged their shoulder. Morgan, Rossi and Hotch watched in amusement. They found the whole situation funny. Spencer glared at all of them.

"Uncle Spencer, mommy says I don't have to worry about Nick next year."

"Why not?"

"I heard mommy and Miss Annie talking. Mommy told Miss Annie that when pre-school was over I was going to take a test before kindergarten and she said something about testing out. What does that mean?"

"Its means mommy is going to let the school give you a test to see how smart you are. And if you pass you get to start first grade next year."

"Oh but what if I don't want to go to first grade? I want to go to kindergarten with my friends."

"We'll talk to mommy when she comes back. Okay?"

Livvy gave him a big smile "Okay. Can we go see Nana now?"

"Yes. We'll go see Nana now. Say bye to everyone."

He set her on the floor and got up to gather his stuff and her suitcase. He didn't need to go home because everything he needed was in his go-bag and satchel. He walked over to Morgan's and Emily's desk and grabbed half of their files and put them in his bag, to give him something for the plane ride.

"Reid what are you doing?" Hotch asked

"Reading material for the plane ride." He smiled "I finished all mine and those two will still be on this stack all week without my help. Think of it as a win-win-win, you get finished files, Morgan and Emily get less work and I get something to keep me busy."

"Oh Aaron let the genius have his way, besides its a win-lose-win situation. He gets the files, a win. You get completed files, another win and Morgan and Emily get his files while he takes Olivia to Vegas, a lose." Rossi laughed.

"Whoa wait a minute" Morgan said loudly "who says we have to do his cases. Pretty boy you wouldn't do that to me and Emily, would you?"

"Sorry Morgan. Hotch is the boss and I have a four year old to take care of." he smiled and turned to Livvy, "ready angel?"

"Yep." She took his hand and they left the bullpen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3. You all get to know Livvy a little bit more in this chapter, so I hope you like it. And since I have to type out a another story, which is really long, I'll be posting Chapter 4 today as well. Also before I almost forget again, I like to thank everyone who is following this story or favoring it. And thanks to those who sent the reviews. You all made my day after I posted the first two chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

There was no complications at the airport which Spencer was thankful for. While on the plane Spencer recited Charlotte's Web while working on his case files, he got to chapter five when he saw that Olivia was asleep. When he stopped talking a couple of women turned and asked if he would keep going, he smiled and nodded.

Everyone that was on the plane with them thanked him for the story. He blushed, smiled and carried a sleeping Livvy off the plane. Livvy woke up when they exit the airport. She informed Spencer that she was hungry.

He got a cab to drive them to the hotel. They checked in and then ate in the hotel's restaurant before going up to their rooms. He called Bennington's and told them that he and a guest were coming to visit. His mother's doctor asked him to come in the morning because Diana had a bad day and was currently sleeping.

He thanked the doctor and told Livvy the new plan. She wasn't too upset. He felt bad and ordered ice cream for the two of them and spent the rest of the night watching movies with her until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Livvy woke him the next morning excited. Spencer got them dressed (not easy) and got Livvy down to the restaurant for breakfast. The cab ride was spent with Livvy telling the driver that they were going to see her Nana and what she and Nana were going to do. The driver just smiled and nodded. When they arrived Spencer paid him the fare and tipped him for listening to the excited child.

Livvy was excited, she missed her Nana. And even more excited that she got to spent five full days with Spencer too. Her mommy and Spencer doesn't know that she knows that Spencer is her real dad. Nana told her last year when Spencer was talking to her doctor and mommy was getting jello from the nurse. Nana told her that she had to keep it a secret because her mommy and Spencer would be worried that it would hurt her feelings and make her hate them.

She was sad but she didn't hate them. Nana treated her like a grown up and explained why they wanted her to think of Spencer as an uncle. She understood and Nana told her that she was smart like Spencer, that's why she (Nana) told her the truth. Livvy was happy to know that she was just like her daddy because he tells her that she's pretty like her mommy, she got something from both of them.

She kept everything a secret and almost told Nick the truth when he said she was weird. Her mommy got a sad look on her face when Miss Annie told her everything that happened, Olivia could do nothing but hug her.

Now she was seeing Nana again. Nana likes to test her and sometimes Spencer would play too. Today they were reading Byron, Nana told her that if she could understand poetry she could understand anything. She also that said that all the best poets spoke from the heart because they wanted to share all the good and bad that was a part of their life.

Livvy loved learning new things from Nana. Today Spencer stayed with them and sometimes he would recite the words without ever looking at the book, she smiled because she can do the same thing. They got to stay and have dinner with Nana and before leaving Nana gave her a copy of the book they were reading. She told her that she wanted Livvy to think of her every time she read it. Livvy hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. She loved Nana.

* * *

Spencer watched the two all day and the emotions he was feeling gripped his heart. The smiles Olivia gave him when he recited a poem had tears threatening to fall. He loved the girl, she was the angel that saved him more times than he could count. He just hoped the day he and Lila told her the truth, that she wouldn't hate him.

The two stayed Vegas for one more day and visit Bennington's before leaving. Both father and daughter were sad to leave the woman they both deeply loved. The plane ride back was oddly the same, the only difference was Livvy wanted Spencer to recite all the poems he knew. He ended up reciting Shakespeare, Tennyson, Frost, Burns, Cummings, Dickinson and Poe.

* * *

It was just after lunch when the two arrived back in Virginia. Spencer took them home to clean up and and grab a quick lunch before heading to the FBI building. They found that everyone was standing in the bullpen talking, even Hotch.

Morgan spotted them first "Pretty Boy, you're back early."

"Well Lila will be here Saturday morning, then she and Livvy are taking the red-eye back. So I decided to show Livvy a few museums and the zoo." He explained.

"Uncle Spencer said if we have time he'll drive up to D.C. and I can see all the best history spots."

"Why are you here?" Hotch asked

"Well..."

"I wanted to ask if all of you will have dinner with us." Livvy spoke up.

"Well I have to call Will and see if he had anything planned. If not we'll join you." JJ announced from her spot next to Emily's desk.

"I got nothing planned tonight." Emily informed them.

"Jack and I will be there."

"You can count me in too Pretty Boy."

"I'm in as well." Rossi smiled.

"Well I don't need to ask Penelope. When she finds outs everyone is going, she'll join and even pick the restaurant. So Hotch, you and JJ need to decide on a kid friendly place before we tell her."

"Reid you have a kid too. Doesn't that mean you get to have an input?" Hotch asked.

"I would, but I don't know any kid friendly places."

"Well I can make things easier for everyone. We'll have dinner at my place." Rossi injected.

"Dave, you don't have to do that." Hotch objected.

"Nonsense Aaron. When we started having team dinners at the house I turned one of the rooms into a toy room for Jack and Henry. There are some toys Olivia might like to play with."

"Rossi are you sure?" JJ asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Adults will have pasta and the kids can have whatever they want. You, Aaron and Spence can buy the foods they like and cook it at the house."

JJ and Hotch shared a look before Hotch spoke, "Jack likes chicken nuggets and french fries."

"Henry will eat the same. He once told Will that nuggets were better than gumbo."

"Reid, what about Olivia?"

Before Spencer answered Olivia spoke first, "Nana says its not nice to ask about a person if they are in the room to answer the question." She put her little hands on her hips and stared at Hotch.

"Olivia Spencer, that wasn't nice. Apologize to Hotch right now."

Hotch smiled, "Reid its alright. Olivia has a point, that was rude." He walked to the little girl and kneeled in front of her, "I'm sorry Olivia, I should have asked you. Do you eat nuggets and fries?"

Olivia dropped her arms, "I'm sorry too. Uncle Spence was right, that wasn't very nice. Yes I like nuggets and fries, can I special sauce with it too?"

"Special sauce?" Everyone but Spencer and Morgan asked.

"Pretty Boy, I love this little girl." Morgan smiled.

"I love her too." He returned the smile, "Lila hates that I introduced Livvy to special sauce."

"Someone please tell me what special sauce is?" Rossi asked.

Morgan laughed, "Special sauce is a mixture of mayo and ketchup. If there is special sauce on the menu tonight I want nuggets and fries to."

"I'll eat it as well." Spencer smiled.

"Great everything's settled." Rossi clapped his hands and moved to stand in the middle of their little circle. "JJ brings the desserts, Hotch brings the juice drinks for the kids, Emily brings the stuff for salad, Spencer can get the nuggets and fries, Morgan can bring the bread and Garcia the wine."

"Well since we got that settled Livvy and I will go to the store. We'll meet you guys around seven. That should give everyone time to get home, change, shop and get to Rossi's."

"Good plan kid. See you two at seven."

Reid handed Hotch the completed files causing Rossi to laugh. He took Olivia's hand and the two left. The store trip took a little longer because Spencer needed to get something for the next couple days for Olivia.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Poem is by Lord Byron.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Spencer and Olivia were the first to arrive at Rossi's. He showed Olivia the toy room, who in turn kindly told him that she'll just read the book Nana gave her. Rossi and Reid shared a smile and the three of them went into the kitchen. Olivia sat at the table and opened the book, while Spencer helped Rossi prepare for dinner.

Spencer saw that Rossi had stop working and he looked to see what the older man was looking at. At the table Olivia was reading the same way Spencer did, he smiled fondly. It warmed his heart that she inherited his intelligence. He turned and looked at Rossi and saw the older man looking at him with a shocked expression. He just smiled and went back to work.

Hotch and Jack showed up next. Hotch stopped mid-step and looked at Olivia then looked at Spencer who was smiling and chopping fresh herbs for the sauce. He looked at Rossi next who just shrugged. Hotch introduced Jack to Olivia. Neither kid was really interested. Jack ran off to the toy room and Olivia stay at the table.

JJ, Will and Henry came next. JJ and Will had the same reaction, Henry just asked about Jack and then took off to find him. Morgan and Garcia showed up at the same time. Morgan just smiled at Olivia and shook his head then sat on one of the stools. Garcia was surprised but recovered quickly, she glared at Spencer who gave her a warning look. She tried to get Olivia to talk to her but the little girl was absorbed into the book, Garcia gave up and sat next to Morgan.

Emily came last, said hi to Olivia and then wrangled JJ and Garcia to help with the salad. The adults all fell into a rhythm.

* * *

"Uncle Spence?" Olivia asked standing next to him.

He looked down, "Yes Livvy."

"I finished it."

"Okay Livvy. Recite which one you liked best."

She nodded and stood up straight.

_When we two parted_

_In silence and tears,_

_Half broken-hearted,_

_To sever for years,_

_Pale grew thy cheek and cold,_

_Colder thy kiss;_

_Truly that hour foretold_

_Sorrow to this._

_The dew of the morning_

_Sank chill on my brow_

_It felt like the warning_

_Of what I feel now._

_Thy vows are all broken,_

_And light is thy fame:_

_I hear thy name spoken,_

_And share in its shame._

_They name thee before me,_

_A knell to mine ear;_

_A shudder comes o'er me _

_Why wert thou so dear?_

_They know not I knew thee,_

_Who knew thee too well: _

_Long, long shall I rue thee_

_Too deeply to tell._

_In secret we met _

_In silence I grieve_

_That thy heart could forget,_

_Thy spirit deceive._

_If I should meet thee_

_After long years,_

_How should I greet thee? _

_With silence and tears._

She finished and everyone in the room just looked at her. She beamed at Spencer. Spencer felt the tears well up in his eyes, he felt so proud of her. He returned her smiled and kneeled down to hug her. After a minute they parted.

"That was great, angel. I like that one too."

"Uncle Spence I don't want to play with the boys."

"The room next to the living room is my study, I have books in there you can read."

She looked at Rossi and then at Spencer who nodded. She turned walked away, but stopped when Spencer called her name.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you Uncle Rossi."

"Anytime Olivia."

She smiled and ran off before anyone could stop her.

* * *

"Alright Reid you got some explaining to do." Garcia glared at him again.

Spencer sighed, "Fine but don't say anything to Olivia. I'll keep it short. Lila wanted a child, she asked me. I said yes. After the Hankel she called and said she was pregnant, I flew to California we went to the doctor for the ultrasound. She and Olivia saved my life. Nine months later, I went to California held Lila's hand in the delivery room and Livvy was born. Lila let me picked the name. I picked Olivia because its a Shakespearean name with an admirable balance of strength and femininity. Lila gave her the middle name Spencer so Olivia would have something from me. Since I'm in Virginia and she lives in California we decided to wait until Olivia is old enough to understand why we did this. Well that and the fact that I prefer a different kind of partner."

Garcia looked at him for a moment and then broke out in huge smile, "I win the bet, don't I?"

"Yes Penelope you win the bet. Sunday I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"What exactly was the bet?" Morgan asked.

Garcia spoke first, "Well I bet Spencer that it would take him telling you all that he's gay. He said that you guys were the best and could figure it out on your own. The deal was if I won he would have to spend the whole day with me doing whatever I wanted and had to pay. If he won I had to spend the day with him going to different seminars and lectures. Sorry Reid, looks like the best aren't that good."

Spencer smiled "Tell me about it. If Gideon was here he have a heart attack, now that man was the best. He knew ten minutes after we met."

"Maybe we should give him a call to see if he could come back and give them a refresher on profiling. "

"Good idea. Can you track him down? I owe him hundred dollars, he won the bet we made after I became a member of the team."

Garcia's eyes widen in surprised, "You mean he knew about him."

"Yeah he knew. He spent months telling me to go for it, but you know my reasons."

Garcia gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry Spencer. He'll figure it out one day."

"I can only wait so long Pen."

"Are you two going to share with the rest of the class?" Rossi sounded annoyed.

Garcia looked at him, "No this a private discussion. If Reid wants you to know he'll tell you."

Rossi held is hands up and went back to cooking. Everyone else avoided looking at her. She smiled at Reid. He gave a thankful smile.

* * *

The rest of the dinner preparations continued in silence. When it was done, the parents called the kids and everyone sat at the table, ate and started different conversations. Olivia spent most of the time talking to Will asking the man different questions about his home. Will was happy to talk to her.

After all her questions were answered she moved on to Rossi, and they talked about the books in his study. She told him she already read half and the two of them got into the discussion of each one. Spencer couldn't have been more proud.

When everything was cleared away and cleaned up, everyone left to go home. On the way home Olivia told him that she liked his family and hoped that she can come back on see them again. Spencer told her she will.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! This one can be seen as a filler chapter, this also...*spoiler*...the last chapter featuring Livvy. Now before you grab the pitchforks, I promise that you all will see her again, but its time to get to adult-fic part of the story, which will start in the next chapter. Chapter 6 will have a few more surprises that I hope you'll like.**

**Happy reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

In the morning, Lila called Spencer and told him that they finished early and she was going to be flying back and be there by dinner. Spencer felt deflated, he hated being apart from them. He woke Livvy and told her the news. She wasn't all that happy either. They kept to their schedule. He made the day memorable for her.

* * *

Livvy was having a nice dream before daddy woke her up. He sat on her bed and hugged her tightly before telling her that mommy had called and told him that she was coming home early. Livvy was happy that her mommy was coming back, but she was sad too because that meant she had to leave daddy early and she didn't know that she could.

After giving her the news he told her to get dress and he'll make her pecan waffles with bacon. Her favorite, so she quickly got out of bed and got dressed when daddy left the room. When they finished breakfast and cleaned up, daddy brushed and braided her hair. He was still learning when she looked and saw that it was a little to one side instead of the middle. She didn't care, she would proudly wear it.

They went to an Archaeology Museum in Alexandria. She got to do a little digging and learned all about how to unearth fossils and bones. Daddy did some digging, but had to stop when a lot of dirt fell on his head. She laughed and took a picture of him before he shook it all out.

Then daddy drove her to D.C., she got to see Lincoln, the Declaration and Constitution. They also took a White House tour and visit the National Museum of Natural History. They had lunch in the Yards Park, which was next to the Navy Yard and overlooking the Anacostia River. That was her favorite spot.

By the end of the trip she had several new books and couldn't wait to start reading them. This was one of the best days of her life and she just wished she didn't have to leave.

For the rest of the day her and daddy sat on the couch reading her new books. Then all too soon mommy called and said she was landing. Livvy couldn't hold the tears back, she hugged daddy and cried. He held her tightly and promised that they'll see each other again before she knew it. Then he cleaned her face, kissed her cheek and told her to smile. She gave him a small one and told she was ready to get mommy.

* * *

By six Lila called from the airport, they went and picked her up. She took one look at them and knew they were upset. It broke her heart like always. She and Spencer needed to work out something new, needed to change their agreement. She wasn't upset about that because she loved Spencer and she knew from day one that he would get attached to their daughter but he wouldn't be able to leave his job and the man he loved to be closer to her. She understood why, if the roles were reverse she do the same thing.

The three went to dinner. Olivia told her mother everything she did. Lila told them everything she did and gave Spencer the pictures he wanted. It brighten his face as he looked at them.

After dinner they went back to Spencer's apartment. Spencer and Lila put Olivia to bed and stayed up talking. Lila broached the subject.

"Spencer I think its time to change the agreement."

Spencer felt the panic rise up, "Change? Change how?"

"Calm down Spencer. I think you and Olivia need see each other more often."

Spencer sighed in relief, "Oh. I would like that but my schedule makes it hard and we live in different states."

"I know. My schedule is almost the same. But I think the two of us together can come up with something."

Spencer thought about it really hard. He loved Olivia, but deep down he knew the change would only make things more difficult. He didn't like it but he had to do it.

"Lila, I would like nothing better than to go along with this and I love you for suggesting it. But I think its best if we keep things the way they are. I love her but if we change things it will get harder every time. She wouldn't want to leave you or leave me, we'll just be breaking her heart every time."

"But its hurting you both right now."

"I know. These past few days with her were the best. I'll miss her and she'll miss me, we'll get past it and continue on like before."

Lila understood what he was saying and knew it was hurting him to say it. "Are you absolutely sure about this Spencer?"

"Yeah. Its for the best."

"Okay."

"I'll see if I can get a couple more weeks off in the summer. I have to be in New York, maybe after that I'll fly to LA and see you two."

"Good plan. Speaking of, how are they?"

"Good. She got that counseling job and teaches self-defense twice a week."

"Tell her I said congrats. Now how about we go to bed, so we can get up early and eat breakfast before Olivia and I go back home."

"I like that idea. Oh, Lila?"

"Yeah Spence."

"I told Livvy that I talk to you. She overheard you tell her teacher about the test. She doesn't want to leave her friends. I know I don't have much say but I think its best to give her a normal childhood, well as normal as needed for her."

"Spencer I would never do something she didn't want to do. I'm just worried she'll get bored with school."

"I know I'm worried about it too. If it comes to that, we'll explain it to her or keep her where she is and I'll pay for a tutor to come give her lessons to challenge her."

"Okay we'll talk about it when we get there. Now bed." He nodded and they went to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I meant to have this one posted yesterday but I was nursing a hangover. Also I got my chapters mixed up, this one contains BAMF!Spencer and the next one has all the good surprises I'm sure you all will love.**

**Also I like to thank all of my followers and those who had favorite this story.**

**So happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Saying goodbye was hard. He left the airport and went to the FBI building to drown himself in paperwork. His team was surprised to see him but no one said anything. He grabbed files from both Morgan and Emily without a word and went to work.

It didn't take long to finish. That annoyed him this time, he sighed in frustration. He left his desk and went down to the gym, not one for working out he pushed his thoughts aside and asked an agent who was Morgan's size for a round or two.

The agent knew who Reid was and hesitated because he didn't want to face an angry Derek Morgan if Reid got injured. Reid saw the hesitation, told the agent that he'll handle any kind of fallout. He looked at Reid then went to fight mode.

All the agents in the room circled them, watching. Reid surprised them and showed them that he was able to hold his own in a fight. When the first agent was done another took his spot. The fights were getting rougher after each agent and soon Spencer, with a smile, was taking on two at once.

The first agent shorter and bulkier threw a hard punch which hit Reid's nose. Reid wiped the blood and punched back connecting to the agent's jaw. The second agent came up behind Reid and trapped his arms to try to give the first an advantage. Reid bounced on his feet, pushed his body against the agent behind him and brought his feet up to kick the first agent.

He stumbled back. Reid grabbed an arm, threw back his head, the agent dodged the attack. It gave Reid an opening to lean forward to flip the agent over his head. The agent landed on the floor. The first one punched Reid again, this time in the ribs. Reid side-kicked him in the chest.

The two waited until both recovered and went at him at the same time. They were about to pounce when they heard the voice they all didn't want to hear.

"What the hell is going on here? Pretty Boy are you alright?"

"I'm fine Morgan. I was winning until you showed up. Go away." Spencer snapped at him.

"Winning? It looks like you are getting your ass handed to you."

"Morgan, look around. Then go away."

Morgan looked at all the agents standing around. They were all covered in sweat. Some had black eyes, some busted lips and few were holding their ribs. Morgan looked back at Reid, he looked worse then they all did. That pissed him off.

"This ends now. The next one that touches him has to deal with me. All of you get back to work right now."

They all scattered quickly leaving Morgan and Reid alone in the gym. Reid walked over to Morgan and threw a punch. Morgan saw it, grabbed his wrist and flipped him down on the mat. Reid rolled them trying to pin Morgan, Morgan countered and pinned Reid's wrists down above his head and sat on his legs. Not being able to do anything, Reid sagged in defeat.

"Talk to me Pretty Boy. What is going on in that head of your's?"

"Nothing just needed to let out a little frustration. Surely you understand that."

"I do but you were taking it too far. God Pretty Boy you nearly gave me a damn heart attack. So what is wrong?"

"Fine. Last night I sacrificed my happiness for the sake of a little girl's sanity. This morning I put said little girl on a plane with her mother and watched them leave. And to top it all off the love of my life has no goddamn clue about my feelings and probably never will."

Morgan felt the anger and jealousy hearing about this person, Reid was his. "Oh Reid. I'm sorry about Olivia. I'm sure you'll see her again. As for this person, why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"Because he loves women more and even if he had slept with men before I probably wouldn't even be his type. I rather have his friendship then nothing at all."

Morgan looked into Reid's eyes he saw the sadness and something else. He was trying to figure it out. It felt like hours sitting there looking into Reid's eyes trying to find the answer. His phone went off and jerked him out of his trance.

Reid just laid there. It felt good to have Morgan like this, he knew he may never get another chance. So he savored the feeling and etched it into his brain. He kept quiet and maintained eye contact, Morgan looked like he was trying to solve a puzzle and Reid's eyes held the answer. The silence was all too soon broken by Morgan's phone.

Morgan grabbed it and answered, "Morgan...Yeah...I'm with him now...Okay we'll be right there." He hung up and looked at Reid.

"What is it?"

"That was Emily. We have a case, Hotch said if you want you can join us since technically your off until Monday."

"I'll go. Just let me shower and change."

"Fine. No more fights, please."

"No more fights," Morgan didn't move, " uh Morgan I kinda need to get up."

Morgan looked at him and hesitated he didn't want to lose this feeling. With a heavy sigh he got up and pulled Reid with him. They separated, Reid headed for the locker room and Morgan the elevator.

Reid thought about everything that happened and nothing told him that Morgan felt the same way. He put aside his thoughts and feelings and went upstairs.

This case hit home too close for comfort. The team was in South Dakota on a case with missing children. All the children ranged from five to ten, all different races and genders. The UnSub would hold them for a week and then leave their bodies in a public area.

Looking around the conference room at his team, Reid saw that JJ, Hotch and Morgan were feeling the same way he was. He wanted to find this guy quickly and call his girls.

They spent nearly a week until they caught a break. The guy slipped up and tried to take a girl block away from the school when a single dad waiting for the bus caught him in the act. The guy left the girl and ran. The dad called the station and everyone left quickly. They ran the plates got a name and address.

Twenty minutes later they arrested the guy without a fire-fight. The BAU team was on the jet an hour later. Reid called his girls, JJ called her boys and Hotch called Jack. Looking at the other two Reid finally understood how they felt.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter somehow had a mind of it own. I don't know how that happened. So I've decided to turn it into two parts, which I'll be posting both today. Also it might take a few days for another chapter, so apologies in advance. **

**Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Four months later.

Reid kept himself busy but not enough to worry his team. The separation was a little easier to live with and it was a little easier to be around Morgan. He didn't know what had happened but the last four months Morgan had been spending more time with him. Even invited himself to the Pen and Spence day of fun, as Garcia had joyously named it.

At first it annoyed him but it wore him down so much that he gave up and went with it. At first Morgan would either spend most nights at Reid's or have Reid at his. Then he added the occasional night out for dinner and a movie or take Reid to a lecture at one the Universities. Morgan always had something planned when they didn't have a case. When they had a case he made sure that the two shared a room, they would spend the night watching movies or playing chess.

On the weekends Reid thought Morgan would want to do his own thing but the other man proved him wrong. The first weekend he had woke up at Morgan's after a night of watching a game and talking. He cleaned up, made Morgan coffee, left a note and went home.

Ten minutes after getting home, Morgan showed up and demanded an explanation of why Reid left. Reid had told him that he thought Morgan had wanted to spend the weekend alone. Morgan yelled that he planned to spend the weekend with him, had in fact planned to spend every weekend with him. Reid was perplexed and told him that he didn't have to. Morgan told him he wanted to and Reid shouldn't try to fight it.

After that Reid didn't question anything Morgan did. When weeks turned to months Reid found himself enjoying his time with Morgan. He hoped that it would never end.

* * *

Now here he was on the jet heading to Utah. Despite sitting in the chairs Morgan was sitting as close to Reid as he possibly could. He didn't think nothing of it because he was used to it and it made him happy.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear his phone until Morgan poked him in the side. He glared at the other man who smiled back at him.

"Hello."

"Spencer. Are you busy?"

"Elle?" Everyone on the jet looked at him, he ignored the looks.

"Yeah. Are you busy?" She repeated.

"I'm on the jet going to Utah. Why, what's wrong?"

She laughed, "Nothing important calm down. I just wanted to talk."

He sighed, "God, Elle, don't do that to me."

"Sorry Spencer couldn't help it."

"When I get to New York I'm kicking your ass for that."

"Bring it." She taunted

He laughed, "Oh I will. So why the phone call other than to try and give me a heart attack?"

"Oh I wanted to see if you were going to be free this weekend."

"I'll try, although I might have a shadow. Would you be okay with that?"

"Depends who this shadow is. Is it little and smart or tall and bald?"

Reid laughed, "Tall and bald. Little and smart will be in Texas visiting her grandparents."

"I see. Does this mean you told him and things worked out?"

"No I didn't. I'll explain if I see you this weekend. Why do I need to see you this weekend?"

She laughed, "Oh I'm sorry. Our little angel has a ballet recital and she wanted her favorite uncle to be there."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. If they try to hold me back I'll turn my badge and gun in. Tell Lexi I'm proud and that I'll see her this weekend."

"I will and Spence don't quit your job."

"I'll try not to, Elle. See you later."

"Okay. See you, love ya Spence."

"Love you too." He hung up and looked at the others, they were looking at him. "What?"

"You didn't tell me you were still talking to Elle." Morgan comment.

"You didn't ask. But yes Elle and I kept in contact. She is a friend after all."

"Spence, who is Lexi and why are you prepared to quit your job for her?" Hotch asked.

"Lexi is Alexa Elizabeth Reid. She's Elle's daughter who is five months younger than Livvy." he explained.

Morgan growled, "Is she your daughter too?"

Reid looked at him, "No. Lexi is my goddaughter. Elle got pregnant and the guy turned out to be an asshole, so to avoid any kind of problems she put my name on the birth certificate. I didn't mind because I want to protect them any way I can."

Morgan nodded. "Alright so why are we going to New York this weekend?"

"Lexi has a ballet recital and wants me to go. You don't have to go, I'm sure you're getting tired of spending almost every waking moment with me."

"I'm going Spencer. And for you're information no I'm not."

Reid had to hide his excitement. Maybe there was a chance that Morgan did the feel the same. This new information gave him the confidence he needed to test it out. He couldn't wait.

"Alright Morgan, if we're done by Friday we'll get on a plane and fly to New York after we're done."

"I'll book the tickets later."

"Uh Reid?" JJ spoke

"Yeah."

"Do you have anymore kids we need to know about?"

"Let's see. Olivia is mine biologically, Lexi is mine by name. Austin has twins but to them I'm just Uncle Spencer. That's about it."

Morgan was shocked, "You still talk to Austin."

"Of course. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't be friends with the pretty women I meet."

"I know that but..."

"No buts Derek. This is my life and I'm happy with it. If you can't handle that tell me now."

Morgan turned in his seat and looked at Reid. He had to choose his words carefully cause it worried him that one wrong word and he'll lose everything he worked hard for these four months. He couldn't lose Reid.

"Spencer look at me." He waited until the genius turned his head, "I'm not going anywhere. I don't care how many kids you have or who their mothers are or who you are friends with. I just want you happy and I want to be apart of that. I'm just a little annoyed that you were keeping something like this a secret. If you profiled the rest of us you'll see that the others feel the same. I won't be surprised if Garcia screws with your credit if she found out."

Spencer looked at Morgan and carefully went over every word the other man said. He couldn't believe that Morgan wanted to be with him but the question was, how did he want to be with him? He pushed the question back and looked at the others. Morgan was right they did look annoyed, JJ more than the rest.

"I'm sorry. Its just I didn't know how the rest of you would take the news. Olivia wasn't really a secret, everyone knew but you guys and Garcia. Alexa was the same, except Garcia knew because Elle called her. Austin, well that's different because like I said I have no ties to her or the kids. I'm just the uncle who shows up for birthdays and sends holiday presents."

"Its alright kid, you are entitled to your own life. Its just that your secrets tend to get revealed whenever we're on the jet. I think you need to ignore your phone." Rossi joked.

"I would love too but I have two four year olds and their mothers that need to be able to get in touch with me."

Hotch nodded, "We understand that. What I want to know is why you said that everyone but us knew about the girls?"

"Oh, well the FBI knew because I had to list any spouses or children. Strauss was speechless for twenty minutes when I told her about Olivia, five months later I did the same with Lexi and Strauss had to ask for proof on both girls because she just couldn't believe that I have two kids five months apart. So she called Lila and Lila faxed the papers to her. Then a call to Elle and she explained why I'm listed as the father. So in the end Strauss filed the paperwork, the director came and asked questions and soon everyone knew. I was surprised that you guys didn't hear about it."

"Maybe that would have explained why everyone stopped talking whenever we were close." Emily wondered. JJ nodded in agreement.

The rest of the conversation changed into other things including the case. Morgan shifted in his seat and pressed his shoulder to Reid's. Reid looked down and saw Morgan's hand hovering over his, he turned his over and laced his fingers into Morgan's. The other man let out a sigh of relief and squeeze his hand.

Reid breathed a little easier when Morgan didn't let go. This was what he wanted but there was still no guarantee that Morgan wanted the same thing Reid did. Which brought back the planning to see if he did.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Here is part two. Another apology from me for the way Derek is portrayed in this chapter, but I promise I will change him back in later chapters. **

**So happy reading and enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 7 Part 2

Reid lost in his thoughts didn't know that they arrived until the plane bounced on the landing. He moved to gather his stuff and found that Morgan still had his hand. He looked at Morgan, the other man showed his disapproval. Reid nodded at him in understanding and Morgan let go. Reid gathered up his things quickly, slung his satchel across his body and held out his hand to Morgan, giving the other man the option to take it back.

Morgan looked at Reid and the hand he held out. He wasn't sure that Reid would want to continue holding his hand. That lost feeling wasn't missed when they had separated, panic welled up in him and he almost snatched Reid's hand back. Instead he stood there trying to calm himself and waited for the genius to finish. He didn't know what to do when Reid looked at him with his hand out.

Reid saw all the feelings crossing Morgan's features. He sighed and dropped his hand. Then moved to walk around Morgan. He gotten two steps before Morgan grabbed his hand and stopped him. He turned and looked at him. The uncertainty and confusion was on Morgan's beautiful face. Spencer gave him a small understanding smile and lightly placed his free hand on Morgan's cheek. Morgan sighed and closed his eyes.

Spencer dropped his hand and pulled Morgan towards the plane's door. Morgan followed opening his eyes, they walked down the steps towards the cars. He didn't miss the looks on his team's faces but he ignored them. All that mattered at the moment was Reid. If anyone asked, Morgan honestly couldn't explain his behavior but he could tell them when he started feeling this way.

* * *

It started four months ago when he walked into that gym and watch two agents try to attack Reid at the same time. Then later sitting on him, holding him down and seeing the pain on Reid's face, caused something to snap in him. He knew at that moment that he never wanted to leave Spencer alone and never wanted Spencer to leave him. But the clingy-ness was new and didn't show up until two months later.

It happened after a night of drinking. He woke up and found himself wrapped around Spencer holding him tight and they were holding hands. To Morgan that was the best feeling in the world and he knew right there that he couldn't live without that. So every night after that Morgan always found a way for them to share a bed and Reid never once objected.

Every morning Morgan had to school his features so Reid wouldn't see how much it pained him to let the other man go. During the day Morgan would always find a way touch him just to get himself to stay calm and push the panic away. This was the first time, awake, that they held hands and he was afraid to let go at any point.

Reid didn't miss the looks and his protective instinct kicked in and caused him to shoot warning looks at his team. He didn't want any of them to say anything or think less of Morgan when he felt how nervous he was, one look told Reid that Morgan saw the looks. Not only was he nervous but the panic was in his eyes. Reid squeezed his hand and pulled him to the SUV. Not once did he let go.

* * *

The nervousness intensified the closer they got to the station. Reid stayed on alert. They pulled up and got out. Spencer kept his eyes on all the officers, after the introductions they followed the Sheriff to the room he set up for them. Along the way one officer said something about them.

He moved fast. Letting go of Morgan's hand, he grabbed the officer threw him down on the floor and planted his knee on his solar plexus and drew his gun at the same time. He ignored the hand on his shoulder as he glared at the officer on the floor.

"Reid!" Hotch yelled.

Reid kept his gun trained on the cop and looked at the older man. "What?"

"Let him up right now."

Reid looked at Hotch for a moment then holstered his gun and stood up, the officer followed. Reid quickly and quietly punched the cop in his face connecting to his nose. The cop cried out in pain.

"Keep your opinions to yourself." He told him and then looked at the others, "That goes for all of you. Your co-worker is your warning, one bad word about my partner and you're face gets my fist."

He turned grabbed Morgan's arm and walked towards the conference room. He heard Hotch apologizing to the Sheriff and telling him that Reid would be dealt with. Minutes later the door slammed shut and everyone looked at a very pissed off Hotch.

Spencer put Morgan in a chair and put a hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently while he looked at his boss.

"We are going to talk about this right now. No one leaves until this is all sorted out. Reid, Morgan explain yourselves right now."

"Explain what Hotch?" Reid ask calmly.

"Your behavior for a start, Reid. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was protecting my partner. That asshole shouldn't have said that about Morgan, I won't stand for it."

"Reid," JJ spoke calmly, "what did he say?"

"I won't repeat the word because I don't like it and its offensive. He said he didn't know that they let...you know, F...in the FBI."

"Reid there is always going to be people like that, you know that."

"I know Emily. But its not just about me but Morgan too and I'll be damned if I'll let them offend him like that."

"I want to know right now. Are you two together because at this moment it will be the only thing that saves your ass and job? And remember I'll know if you lie." Hotch still sounded pissed.

"Well..."

"Yes." Morgan spoke softly, "Spencer and I have dating for the last four months."

"We have?"

Morgan turned and smiled at him "Yeah what did you think it was?"

"A way to annoyed the hell out of me. Seriously, Morgan, just tell a guy you're interested in, that you're having a relationship with him next time."

"Baby there is no next time. I'm never letting you go, even if that guy you talked about comes into the picture."

Reid couldn't help it, he just laughed. Morgan looked at him and then at the others. They all looked annoyed with disbelief and humor on their faces. Morgan's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What? Why do you all look like that? Spencer stop laughing." He pouted.

Rossi decided to answer him, "Really Morgan? You really didn't see it?"

"See what?"

Reid stopped laughing and looked at the beautiful man that was now his.

"The guy I was talking about was you Derek."

Derek looked at him and then at the others. "Why didn't anyone say anything? Pretty Boy, why didn't you?"

"Derek I told you in the gym why I didn't."

"Morgan we all saw it and thought you knew but were just avoiding it." Emily answered for all of them, "I mean come on how did you not see it? The only person who gets to touch Reid without causing him to flinch or move away is you. Not to mention all the lingering looks he gives you."

"Or the heated ones. I swear the room temp shoots up." JJ added with a giggle.

"And the small lingering touches he gives you." Rossi added with a smile.

"Also the fact that he blushes every time you send him a look, a smile or a touch." Hotch added.

Morgan looked at all of them, they were close to laughing at him. He turned and looked at his Pretty Boy. The genius had a smile of his own and his eyes had passion in them. Just as they all said, Morgan saw it. The look, the blush, the touch. The only thought in Morgan's mind right now was calculating how fast he could get Reid alone.

Reid knew that look and not caring about what the others had just said "Later. Right now we have a case to solve."

Everyone else in the room groaned.

"Alright here's what is going to happen. While we are here Rossi is paired with Morgan and Reid with me. Not one word. Reid this is part of your punishment and when we get back you are suspended for two weeks."

"Fine, but I'm not apologizing. I was well within my rights to take action against him."

Hotch groaned and ordered them to get to work. Reid smiled at Morgan and moved to stand in front of the map. Morgan pushed the panic aside. Hotch's orders made him nervous, he didn't want to be separated from Spencer. He hesitated to leave with Rossi and almost told the older man to leave without him but then he saw the warning look in Hotch's eyes.

JJ and Emily exchanged a looked and followed them out. Hotch left Reid in the room as he went into the Sheriff's office and told the older man why his agent attacked his officer. The Sheriff changed after that and told him that no charges will be pressed unless Reid wanted to file any. He told the Sheriff that nothing is going to be charged. The Sheriff apologized to Hotch and then called the officer in. He left them and went back to Reid.

* * *

Morgan tried hard to concentrate on the crime scene. His worry for Reid took over and all he wanted to do was go back to Spencer. He understood why Hotch did it but he still didn't like it. Four months of keeping Spencer close only to be separated when the younger man lost his temper. He had mixed feelings about what happened at the station.

Rossi turned around when Morgan didn't answer his question, he saw the blank look on the younger man's face. Sighing he walked over to him and shook his shoulders. They were all going to have to talk about this.

Morgan blinked and looked at Rossi, "What is it?"

"Where'd you go Morgan?"

"Sorry. Did you find something?"

"I was asking for your opinion and what you think happened here. You need to focus and do your job."

"Sorry, I'm trying." He cleared his head and composed himself, "okay, by the looks of it the victim put up a fight..." From there he and Rossi went to work processing the scene.

They spent also an hour at the scene before leaving to talk to the victim's sister. On the way Rossi made Derek talk about everything that has been going on inside his head. Morgan didn't want to tell him but knew that it was best because this is starting to affect his work and he knew what would happen if it didn't change quickly.

So he opened up and told Rossi everything, from the fight in the gym to the morning after the first night they shared a bed. Rossi was surprised that a man like Derek Morgan spent four months dating his best friend without sex being in the equation. He kept that opinion to himself.

"Morgan, maybe if you and Reid lived together permanently the clingy-ness might go away. I mean you already know that the genius loves you, has in fact loved you for a long time. I doubt he'll leave you. Living together will show you that the relationship is real and neither of you will leave the other."

"Rossi that is the best idea I have ever heard. Do you think Spencer will agree to it?"

Rossi smiled, "I know he will. All you have to do is ask. Then maybe Hotch and I can give you your man card back after you two settled in."

"Thats not funny, Dave."

"Yeah it is. But don't worry no one else has to know."

"Gee, thanks Dave. I feel so much better."

Rossi laughed. They dropped the subject and continued to drive to the sister's. She didn't have anything to tell them, other than that her sister lived alone and didn't date. They thanked her and went back to the station.

When they arrived Hotch and Reid were gone but the girls were there. They explained that Hotch and Reid went to the morgue to talk to the M.E. So the four of them sat at the table and went over their notes.

* * *

Hotch and Reid were having the same murderous feelings towards the M.E, the man only processed and autopsied two of five bodies in his morgue. Even after he had them down there for a week.

So while Hotch questioned the doctor, Reid quickly and thoroughly examined the bodies and made notes that will help their search and hopefully get a profile. He spent a half hour going over everything. By the time they left Reid's brain was exhausted and Hotch was so annoyed that if anyone even breathed the wrong way he was going to hit them.

* * *

They ended up spending nearly a week in Utah. When Thursday showed up, Reid was almost worried that they wouldn't get done by Friday. Then a very rare miracle happened. Their UnSub attacked a woman who happen to be a Krav Maga instructor, she dislocated his shoulder and broke his arm in two places before calling the cops. Morgan and Hotch were with him for twenty minutes before he confessed. After that they wrapped things up and were on the jet heading home.

Reid had called Elle and gave her the news. She reminded him that she only had one guest room and that he and his shadow would have to share. He told her that he wouldn't mind as long as she didn't. She assured him that it wasn't a problem and then went on to talk about Lexi's week in school. The two spent nearly the whole plane ride talking.

The two ended the call when Reid told her that they needed to land and that he would see her Friday. They exchanged the 'See you laters.' He was as excited as Lexi and Elle about the weekend plans, he just hoped Derek won't mind too much.

Morgan had waited until they were at his place before asking one of the most important questions he has never asked before. After letting Clooney out and then settle down on the couch together, he asked before he could lose his nerve.

"Spencer, will you move in with me?"

Spencer smiled and looked at the other man, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we already doing that?"

Morgan was baffled and confused, "What does that mean?"

"Derek, the entire four months I have been unknowingly dating you, I have been paying attention to how our relationship was evolving. Seriously we have been spending less time at my place and more time here. Honey half of my library is overfilling your office and almost all of my clothes are in your closet."

"Well I guess we're even. So how about after we get back we pack both apartments and move into one of the houses I own. It will give us more space and I'll turn the basement into a private library for you."

"I say with that offer, you got a deal."

Derek didn't hide his happiness, he pulled Spencer closer and kissed him for the first time in four months. To him no other kiss compared to the feeling of his pretty boy's lips against his. For Spencer the kiss was turning him into a walking cliche, the whole fireworks going off and blood heating in his veins and the rest of the world disappearing around them. Both of them shared the same thought as the kiss deepen and became more passionate, if the kissing is this good then the rest is going to be absolutely mind-blowing.

They spent the rest of the night on the couch making out like a couple of teenagers. Neither one was in a hurry to take their newly established relationship to the next level. They moved into the bedroom and fell asleep wrapped around each other.


	9. Chapter 8

**Yay! I finally got the new chapter finished. This chapter nearly killed my muse. I hope you all don't get too mad by the end of it.  
**  
**Now this one can be a little confusing to read and I'm going to try and help you understand it to avoid the confusion. The beginning is written in present time, after that is all flashbacks. Now the paragraphs written in italics is Spencer's present time thinking. I hope I didn't make too confusing to read. Anyway *small spoiler* Chapter 9 well be in Lexi's POV for the first half and Morgan's for the second half, both POVs are from this chapter. Chapter 10 will be a continuation of this chapter.**

**Happy reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 

Things should have been easier now that they established a relationship. Somehow it was just the opposite and now the whole thing was a clusterfuck. Spencer doesn't know how it happened or who was to be blamed.

All he knew was that he would give anything to fix it before it became irreparable. Right now he couldn't think of a way nor did he want to do so right away. Maybe he should wait and give them both space and time to cool down. Just to see if this is what Morgan really wanted. As much as he hoped and dreamed about being with the other man, Spencer wasn't going to push him.

Maybe some...all right, maybe most of it was his fault. He didn't mean for it to happen this way. Maybe he should think and recount all the events that led up to this clusterfuck. Backtracking might help him find the flaw in this otherwise perfect relationship. It all started the morning after they came back from Utah.

* * *

Two Months Ago

Spencer was the first to wake up and when he did, he found himself looking at a wet nose furry face. As he took in his surroundings he found that he and Derek were on one side of the bed and Clooney was on the other. He could get used to this.

When he was fully awake he slowly got out of bed and dressed. Then he and Clooney went for a run and breakfast. The run helped him think and his only thought was this thing with Morgan. So as a profiler he analyzed the whole thing.

It was still unclear about what Morgan wanted from him. He knew that the other man wanted to spend time with him but he wasn't exactly sure how Morgan wanted them to be together. Whereas the kiss was the best thing he has ever experienced, it confused the hell out of him. If only Morgan was more opened about his feelings.

That line of thinking brought up the plans he had made on the plane. He came up with three ways. One was to simply ask outright, the only problem with this was Morgan and the man will avoid that kind of talk at all cost. Two was to make him jealous, the side effects for that one is a pissed Derek Morgan and someone ending up in the hospital. And three was to involve all of his girls.

Hotch had suspended him for decking that cop. He was going to call Strauss and get two more weeks off. He'll stay in New York with Lexi and Elle for two weeks and then fly to LA to be with Livvy and Lila. He kind of feels badly about this plan but he's going to call it a win-win.

He felt a tug on his arm and found himself standing outside Derek's apartment with Clooney wanting to go back in. _How did that happen?_ He took the dog back inside and came face to face with an angry Derek Morgan.

They got into their first argument. Morgan told him to wake him up next time and he told the other man that he didn't need a keeper and if Morgan couldn't or wouldn't be okay with it then whatever they had wouldn't work. They both got quiet after that.

Then Morgan spoke. " Look Reid, I'm sorry alright. I'm not trying to be your keeper. I just want to know that you're safe. Obviously I'm going about this the wrong way. Can we just forget about this? We'll shower, pack, leave and eat something on the way. Please Spencer?"

Spencer wasn't going to forget, he can't. So he decided to lock it away and focus on the upcoming events. There was no way in hell he was going to ruin Lexi and Elle's weekend nor was he going to let Morgan ruin it.

"Fine." Was all he said and walked away.

* * *

They had decided to drive to New York. It was easier because neither man want to travel without their sidearm and back-up piece. The drive was quiet, comfortably quiet. Neither one knew what to say without worrying as to whether or not it will cause another fight.

Spencer thought about everything that was said and knew that he might of been a little harsh with Derek. But that didn't change the fact that Morgan only wanted to act like a bodyguard instead of a boyfriend...if that's what the other man wanted to be.

When they were outside of Newark, Spencer no longer felt comfortable with the silence. He ended up telling Derek all about Lexi and everything that Elle has been doing since she left the FBI. In turn Morgan told him about his years at Northwestern. Things were a little better after that.

* * *

They made it to Elle's just after dinner. She opened the door when he knocked and immediately pulled him into a tight hug, one that he returned. After a few long minutes they pulled apart and Elle hugged Morgan.

"Uncle Spencer!" He heard Lexi yell while running straight towards him.

He dropped to his knees and caught her in a hug. "Lexi. I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I'm surprised to see you here Morgan." He looked at them and seen Derek roll his eyes at Elle.

"Well I'm surprised to see you with a kid."

"You two behave. Lexi why don't you and I go sit in the living room and you can fill me in on all the things that I've missed."

She smiles and starts pulling him towards the other room. The two of them sat on the couch until it was Lexi's bedtime. With multiple promises and two stories from Spencer, the little girl went to sleep. He closed the door and went back into the living room.

"So Spencer, How long are you staying?"

"Two weeks?"

"What?" Both of them looked surprised.

"I got suspended for two weeks for an incident in Utah. So I'm staying here for two weeks and while we had stopped for gas in Jersey I called Strauss and asked for two more. She let me have it, so I'm going to LA to be with Livvy and Lila for two weeks."

He finished explaining and looked at Morgan. The other man did not look happy and knew he was in for a very long talk. There was nothing Morgan could say that will change his mind.

"Lexi will be happy to have you here."

"I'm happy too. Happy that I get to spend two weeks with her and two weeks with Livvy."

"I'm sorry about this."

He looked at her, "Don't ever be sorry. You know I would do anything and everything for you, Lexi, Lila and Livvy. You needed a sense of security and Lila wanted a baby. I got something out of this too. I got two beautiful little girls to love and protect. Does it suck that I can't be with them as much as I want? Yes, but its better this way because this job has given me a lot of enemies and I don't know what I would do if something happened to the four of you."

"Oh Spence. You shouldn't have to sacrifice your happiness. Someone with a computer can always go into public records and find them. Your name is on both birth certificates."

Spencer smile, "They can't find them."

"What does that mean?" Morgan asked.

"I had Garcia seal those. Nobody can access them without her knowing about it. She sealed Lexi's after the certificate was filed and Livvy's after she found out the truth. Strauss and the Director okayed it. She also did the same for Jack and Will." He explained.

"That's smart. So why don't we continue this tomorrow night. Lexi is an early riser and she'll be up really _really_ early since you're here."

"Alright. We'll go to bed since you want your beauty sleep. How about Lexi and I leave and spent the half the day together? I'll bring her back in time for the recital."

"I don't mind, just don't hype her up on sugar." She smiled.

He returned it. "No promises."

They laughed and headed for bed. Derek closed the door and Spencer stripped down.

"Pretty boy, do you want me to tag along or do you want to spend the day alone with Lexi?"

Spencer sighed, "I really want to spend this time alone with her but since I'll be here for two weeks you can come with us. I really want you to get to know her. She may not be mine biologically but she's still my daughter."

"I know Spencer and I would love to spend the day with both of you. Now can we talk about the whole one month off thing?"

"I rather not. Derek I told you I don't a keeper and I don't get to spend enough time with my girls. Please understand how much this means to me."

"I understand, baby boy, I do. I just don't want you go anywhere alone. You're asking me to understand, well I'm asking the same from you."

Spencer could stop himself from asking, "What do you want from me, Morgan?"

He saw it, saw the wall go up even before Derek answered. "Lets just go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Fine."

That night for the first time since they started sharing a bed, they slept on opposite sides.

* * *

_Spencer should have predicted that, but he could barely see past the love he felt for the other man. He was still trying to see past it. Chaucer was right when he said that love is blind. Spencer was so blinded he didn't see the strength of Derek's possessiveness until it was too late. _

_The fight about him being alone should've opened his eyes to it. It didn't and not only was he blind but his own determine feelings to know how Derek really felt didn't help matters either. The other man was showing him and Spencer was oblivious to it. He still needed more in order to fix this. Something, anything. There is more to look for._

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Derek put on their game faces. They didn't want to ruin the girls' weekend or Lexi's day with Spencer. Elle was up too and told them what time to have the girl home. The men nodded, Spencer set an alarm on his phone and then the three of them left.

They went for breakfast first. Lexi spent that time telling Derek everything from her room at home to her teacher and friends to her favorite foods and places to visit. Derek sat there and listened to every word. Spencer, even though he was mad, couldn't help but smile seeing his daughter...yes she's his...talking so openly to the man he loved...and yes he still loved him.

After breakfast the trio went to the Met. The little girl spent the time showing them all her favorite exhibits. Spencer added to her knowledge about each one. His heart squeezed a little when she gave him a blinding smile and the same fascinated look Elle gives him when he rambles on about things.

They left the Met just before lunch and went to a local deli. After buying lunch, they took it and ate at Central Park. Their final trip was the New York Library. Spencer likes to visit every time he's in New York. He told Lexi that one day during his visit the two of them will come back and check out the large children's section. She hugged him and then told him they had to go back home.

The recital was the best thing he has ever seen. It didn't matter that pre-schoolers and kindergartners were on stage, it was still the best. He told Elle he wanted a copy, she laughed and nodded. They spent the rest of the night listening to Lexi talk about the whole thing.

Sunday arrived too soon. He and Derek were barely speaking, but when they woke up that morning nothing stopped them from laying in bed holding each other tightly. Spencer felt the nervous energy coming off of Derek, he hoped that the other man could feel how sad he felt. Spencer didn't want him to leave with this between them, but both men were too damn stubborn to say anything.

That afternoon Derek left. Before doing so he kissed Spencer's forehead and mumbled a 'be careful'. Spencer told him the same thing. They parted without another word. As he watched Derek drive away the tears fell down his cheeks.

"Did you tell him you love him?" Elle asked standing next to him.

"I did. But you know Derek, in one ear and out the other."

"Why not tell him again?"

"Because I don't know what he wants from this. Elle, the man spent four months attached to my hip. Then in Utah I lost my temper and punched a cop for making a comment about Morgan. That had Hotch asking if we were dating, Morgan said yes and told me in front of everyone that there won't be anyone else. When we got back we kissed and oh god did that kiss blow my mind."

"Well Spencer it seems to me that he loves you. Why can't you see it?"

"I don't think its love, Elle. I think he just got bored and wanted to try something new. He didn't want to do it with just anyone so he picked me because I'm familiar and he trusts me."

"Spencer don't think like that. Derek is not that type of guy. He won't play with your feelings like that. He has had eyes for you for a long time but he was too scared to act on it."

"Its been four months Elle. If he feels the way you're describing, then he would have already said something. Even after I said yes when he asked me to move in."

"Well, what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to spend time with my girls. Also I'm hoping that this time apart will get him to face his feelings. If not...well I really rather not think about it right now."

She nodded. "Okay, no more talk about this. Lets get our girl and go get lunch."

"Good plan."

* * *

The rest of the two weeks were memorable. There was only two small problems but nothing he couldn't handle. One was Lexi. She spent almost the whole time attached to his hip. Both he and Elle understood and didn't say anything. The second was work. Even though he was suspended it didn't stop the team from calling him. He help them as best as he could by phone. By the end he was talking to either JJ or Garcia alone. They would give him Morgan updates. Garcia gave him the edited version and JJ gave the full truth. Either way, Derek Morgan was short tempered and looked very tired.

Spencer told them to tell Derek, if he asked about him, that he was alright and safe. He also told them not to do anything to manipulate his feelings. They both understood and gave him their love and hung up. There was only two more weeks to go.

* * *

_He should have just called Derek during those two weeks. Maybe if he did things wouldn't have been so bad. His pride and Derek's stubbornness clashed between them. Neither one wanted to give in. Now he's thinking that maybe Elle was right about everything. Spencer just wouldn't tell her. _

_The two weeks following New York were also the best and the worst. He should've listened to Derek. He'll probably tell him he said that. If that is one of Derek's conditions when they finally talk._

* * *

It was a long teary goodbye. He promised Lexi that when he gets another long work vacation that the two of them and Livvy were going to spend every waking moment together. They would go somewhere fun and adventurous. She asked where and he told her it was a secret. He didn't miss the look Elle gave him.

Before he boarded his plane he called JJ and Garcia, and told them to tell Derek. It was a short call because he was avoiding their questions. The plane ride was long and very boring. He completed three giant crossword books before they flew over Colorado.

Lila and Livvy met him at baggage claim. Livvy threw herself into his arms and didn't want to let go. He carried her and his bags out of the airport. The ride to Lila's house was filled with Livvy telling him everything he missed. She made a new friend, was now able to read five hundred words a minute, and mommy bought her a puppy, which she named Byron.

He and Lila shared a look when she mentioned her reading. Lila's told him that she was a little worried and he silently reassured her that everything would be okay. They would have to talk about it and make a lot of decisions. But all that could wait until Livvy was in bed.

Spencer had spent the rest of the day battling jet-lag and getting introduced to Byron the puppy. When their daughter was tucked into bed that night, Spencer and Lila sat on the couch and had that talk.

"Its scary sometimes. She is so smart and she's advancing everyday. Sometimes I worry I'm doing something wrong by her."

"Lila relax. You are doing nothing wrong. Livvy will soon understand that advancing ahead of her friends might be a good thing. If her friends are truly her friends they won't judge her or in a kids way look at her funny."

"Spencer, what do you think I should do?"

"Follow her decision, for now at least. Let her stay where she is and hire a tutor to come here twice a week. That way she'll get to stay with her friends and she's advancing her knowledge. Then as she gets older and sees that what's learning in school is stuff she already knows, she'll want to move on to something more challenging."

"How did you handle all this?"

"I'm still handling it. I did the best I could as a twelve year old. High school sucked, college wasn't much better and adult life was barely a step up from that. When its time for high school and she is still young, pull her out home-school her then transfer her back in at sixteen to do prom and graduation. Then send her off to college at 18."

Lila laughed. "You make it sound so simple."

"Its should be and probably will be. Like you said before we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. And for the record I'm scared too. I'm scared that my daughter is going to end up having the same life I did, minus the crazy mother. Although you're crazy in a different way." He smiled.

She punched him in the arm. "Spencer! I'm telling you're mother."

He laughed and pulled her in a tight hug. "Everything is going to be alright. Livvy will be fine and we won't turn out to be terrible parents."

She returned the hug and relaxed against him. "I hope you're right, Spencer."

_I hope I am too_. He thought to himself.

When they started dozing off, they got up and went to bed. Spencer usually shares with Lila but since he has been sharing with Derek, it just didn't feel right anymore. Lila understood when he told her. That night is the first time he and Lila slept in separate beds, and they will continue to do so as long as Derek Morgan is part of Spencer life like he is now.

* * *

Spencer both loved and hated the feeling he has when he's with his girls, any of the four. He loved being with them and spending time with them, but he also hated it because he knew it was short term. One day when the BAU isn't a major part of his life and he still has time, he going to find a way to be with them until they are old enough to be married and having kids of their own.

That thought scared him. The thought of someone loving them wasn't scary. It was the thought of them going through all the pain and heartache just to find that love and happiness. It sucks that he can't ask Hotch and JJ because they have boys and boys...well maybe he can ask them. Boys are no different than girls. Spencer should know that.

The two weeks with Lila and Livvy went by too fast. He made the same promise to Livvy that he made to Lexi. Lila gave him the same look Elle did. He did nothing but smile. Both mothers were going to talk to each other and find a way for them to get something out of the deal he's making with their daughters. He was doing his own planning on that subject.

He hugged both girls one last time before going to his gate. Just as he handed the ticket over, two agents flashed their badges and told him that he was going to have to miss his flight. He didn't ask questions as he followed them out of the airport into a SUV.

They ended up driving him to the FBI LA field office. The three of them took the elevator to the top floor, got off and walked down a long hallway just to stop at a door. The plate had 'Assistant Director' on it. Now Spencer was curious. He walked in and shook hands with the man he first met when they came for Lila's case.

"I guess you're wondering why you are here instead of flying back to Quantico?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

"Dr. Reid, I'm asking you to help me."

"Is it a case?"

"No. You see I watched you and team the last time you were here and I liked how you all worked to solve the case. What I'm asking is, will you help me form my own BAU team?"

Spencer was shocked and surprised. "Sir, did you talk about this with the director?"

"I did and he thought it was a good idea. The only condition he gave was that this BAU team is strictly based in LA. I'm ok with that."

"Why me? Why not Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan or David Rossi?"

"It was a long thought out process and you are the better choice. Agent Hotchner is Unit Chief so he can't leave to come here and teach. Agent Morgan qualifies but your team needs him for his knowledge in bombs, fixations and obsessive behavior. And then Agent Rossi. He may be a founding member but like Agent Morgan, your team needs him for his negotiation skills."

"Sir, I have to call my Section Chief before I can make a decision."

"Of course. I'll just step out and let you make your call."

"Thank you."

The A.D nodded and left. Spencer used his cell to make his call. Strauss answered after the second ring.

"Erin Strauss."

"Ma'am its agent Reid. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Dr. Reid. What do you need?"

"Well, ma'am, I was just about to board the plane when two agents stopped me and drove me to the field office. The A.D wanted to see me. He told me he wanted to form a BAU team here in LA and wanted me to teach that team everything they need to know."

"I know about the LA team, but I didn't know about you getting roped into it. Reid if you don't want to do this I'll find some way to get you back home without problems breaking out. I can send Agent Hotchner to do this and Agent Morgan can run your team in Hotchner absence."

"Ma'am, can I be honest?"

"Of course."

"I'm conflicted about this. I want to do this because its something Gideon could be proud of and because I get more time with my girls. On the other hand, I don't know what you've heard about my relationship with Agent Morgan but I'm afraid that if Morgan finds out about this he's going to cause trouble for you and the team."

"Dr. Reid, I am fully aware of your relationship status which is why I didn't hesitate to let you take an additional two weeks off. As for Agent Morgan, he will deal with this. He will do his job and if he has any problems with this situation I will transfer him or demote him depending on the level of his actions."

Reid wasn't happy to hear this. "I understand, ma'am. How long do you want me to stay?"

"I'm giving you one month Dr. Reid. That's how long I can spare you despite the amount of vacation time you have left."

"One month. I can do that or try to depending on how good these agents are. Oh and ma'am?"

"Yes, Reid."

"Can I be the one to tell Morgan?"

There was a long silence on the other end and then he heard a heavy sigh. "Very well Dr. Reid. You can tell him."

"Thank you ma'am. And in return I'll give you status updates."

"I appreciate that. Good luck Agent Reid." Then she hung up.

Reid called Garcia and told her gather the team in the conference room. He told her to lock the door as soon as they all sat down. She verified everything and put him on speaker.

"Reid is everything alright?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah everything is fine. I have some good news, not so good news and some bad news."

"The good news first kid." Rossi replied.

"Alright. Well the LA field office is forming a strictly local based BAU team."

"Spencer please say you aren't calling and saying you're transferring?" JJ asked.

"I'm not transferring. In fact the not so good news is that I'm going to be teaching the new team. I've got Strauss' approval already and a one month deadline."

He waited and wasn't disappointed. Derek started yelling and cussing. "No! I'll be damned if I leave you in LA alone with some goddamn team you don't even know. Reid if your ass isn't on a fucking plane in one hour I'm going to LA and drag you back here myself." Morgan continued with his ranting and cussing.

"So Reid, what's the bad news?" Emily asked.

"Derek is the bad news. If you all can't get him to settle down and behave, Strauss will either transfer him or demote him. Depending on how far he takes things. Please get him to calm down and then leave him alone so I can talk to him."

He heard them talking to Morgan. The man just wasn't listening. After twenty long minutes he finally settled down. Spencer heard Garcia give him the go ahead.

"Derek, are you listening?"

"Just come home Spencer."

"I can't do that. Its only for a month. Then I promise that I will be on the first available flight home."

"Pretty boy, I'm begging you. Please come home."

"I'm sorry Derek."

"Think about this baby boy. I can't..."

"Can't what, Derek?"

Even though he can't see Morgan he knew those walls were back up. "Just please."

"What do you want from me, Derek? All you have to do is tell me."

"I...Spencer, Clooney misses you. He has been laying in front of the door everyday since you've been gone, waiting for you to walk in. He's also not sleeping or eating right."

Spencer closed his eyes and rein in his anger. "I asked about you, not Clooney. Derek if you can't communicate with me then whatever this is, is not going to work. I love you, I do but this is trying my patience. I'll be home in a month, that should give you more time to think this over."

"Think what over? Damn it Reid, if you are going to be like this then you can go straight to your apartment when you get back."

"That's fine with me, Morgan. Then maybe I can forget my feelings for you and find someone else who will actually communicate freely with me instead of hiding behind a goddamn wall all the damn time." He didn't wait for Morgan's reply as he ended the call.

He composed himself and left the office. He found the A.D in a conference room with a group of people. He knocked on the door to get the man's attention.

"I'll do it." He spoke when everyone looked at him.

"Great. Come in a meet the team."

He smiled at everyone and walked in. In the back of his mind his conscience was screaming at him to call Morgan back. He just ignored it and listened to each agent introduce themselves. Loving Derek Morgan was a pain in the ass and it better not interfere with his job.


	10. Chapter 9

**New chapter! This one is written in two different POVs. The first half is Lexi's and the second half is Morgan's. I almost didn't want to write this but I changed my thinking and thought it would be fun to get into Lexi's and Derek's head. Also this takes place in chapter eight's timeline.**

**Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9 

Two Months Ago

Lexi's POV 

She was so excited. Mommy says that Uncle Spencer is coming and that he's bringing a friend. She can't wait to see Uncle Spencer.

His friend Derek is really big. She doesn't care because Spencer is finally here. They sat in the living room and she tells him everything. He smiles and ask questions. Spencer treats her like a grown up and that's one of the reasons why she loves him. They talked until it was her bedtime, she really didn't want to but Spencer reads her two stories and promised that he will still be there when she wakes up.

The next morning Spencer and Derek took her out. She wished it was just her and Spencer but didn't say anything. Either way she had a lot fun. She talked to Derek all through breakfast, he just smiles and nods. He didn't ask her any questions. She told herself that every grown up wasn't like mommy and Spencer, some of them think kids don't need to be treated like a grown ups.

After breakfast they took her to the Met. It was her favorite place. She took them to all her favorite exhibits. Uncle Spencer told her things that wasn't said on the tour. He's the smartest person she knows besides Livvy and Grandma Diana. For lunch was sandwiches in Central Park. Spencer told her news about LIvvy, Aunt Lila's new movie and how Grandma Diana is doing.

She really misses them. Mommy said that when school is over she and Aunt Lila are going to take her and Livvy to see grandma. Then they were going to see the Grand Canyon. She didn't tell Spencer because mommy said it will make him sad that he couldn't go with them.

When they finished lunch they went to the library. She has never been there before. It was so big and she really wanted to stay. Uncle Spencer promised to bring her back since he will be staying for two weeks. That made her really happy.

She was really excited to do her routine for the recital. It was her first recital and Spencer was there to see it, that made her nervous. She didn't want to mess up. When the recital was over Spencer told her how great she was and how it was the best one he has ever seen. She smiled and told him what the teacher said. Her teacher told her that she might have a bigger part in the next recital. He told her he'll be there to see it and nothing will stop him.

Uncle Derek, that's what she calls him in her head, is leaving. Uncle Spencer is really sad and that makes her mad at Uncle Derek. He's making Spencer cry and he doesn't look sad about it. Mommy told her to go play but she just hid on the other side of the wall. Mommy asked him if he told Derek he loved him. Spencer said he did but Derek wasn't paying attention. How can someone not love Uncle Spencer? Maybe Uncle Derek is like her real dad, not worthy of the love someone gives them. Mommy said that when she asked her about him.

She didn't want to hear anymore about Uncle Spencer's broken heart, so she went upstairs to play. Maybe she should call Livvy and tell her. The two of them can make him happy again and he can forget about being sad.

Spending two weeks with Spencer was a lot of fun. She stuck by his side the entire time and didn't see any sadness on his face. Just like he promised, he took her back to the library. In fact they went back three times and he got her a card so mommy can bring her when she wants to come back.

When it was time for Spencer to leave, she didn't want him to go. She knew it was Livvy's turn but it still wasn't fair. He promised that she and Livvy get to spend time with him together next time he's off work for a long time and he would take them somewhere fun and adventurous. They all said their byes and her and mommy watched him leave.

"Mommy, will we see Uncle Spencer again?"

"Yes baby. Nothing will stop him, not even his job."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Lexi."

"Why was he sad when Uncle Derek left?"

Her mommy smiled. "Because Spencer and Derek love each other and they are too stubborn to say anything."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Lexi."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby. Lets go get some ice cream."

She and mommy left. Spencer may be gone but she knows he'll come back. He always keeps his promises.

* * *

Two Months Ago

Derek's POV

He couldn't believe he and Spencer had their first fight. Over him taking Clooney for a run while he slept. _What is wrong with me?_ Spencer told him that he didn't need a keeper and all Derek could think about was all the times his life was in danger. He did need one but was too damn stubborn to let anyone protect him.

That's what he wanted to do, protect Spencer. He also wanted to love him like no one else could. When Spencer asked him what he wanted he just closed down. He couldn't find a way to tell him, but he did spend four months showing him. Why couldn't he see that?

The panic renewed when Spencer said that if he didn't stop trying to be his keeper then their relationship wasn't going to work. He held back his response and just told him to get ready so they could leave.

They made up, somewhat, when they were just outside of Newark. That had eased some of the worry he was feeling. When they arrived at Elle's, he was still surprised to see her. A jolt of possessiveness shot through him when she hugged Spencer. Didn't she know that Spencer is_ his?_

They separated just in time for a little girl with short brown hair throw herself into Spencer's open arms. She looked just like Elle. He and Elle traded jabs and Spencer told them to behave, then he took Lexi to the living room where they talked all night.

He and Elle didn't have anything to say to each other, They were never like this, before the Fisher King they were friends. Afterwards they drifted. Maybe that's why he was surprised that she and Spencer kept in touch. Maybe he and Elle can be friends again or at least try since they'll be together a little more often.

He sat next to Spencer on the couch that night after Lexi went to bed. Listening to the two talk was almost painful for him. The two of them were really close and it made him jealous that he and Spencer weren't that close, at least not yet. When Elle had asked how long Spencer was staying and the other man said two weeks, he had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling.

Why the hell didn't Spencer tell him? Derek couldn't believe that the man he loved was going to be staying in New York for two weeks. He didn't like it. Spencer can't do this. When they went to the bedroom, he closed the door and looked at the other man. They talked about whether or not Spencer wanted him to go in the morning. Spencer said he did.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He told Spencer that he didn't like the two week idea. The other man gave him a speech about not being able to see his girls and now that he has the opportunity he wasn't going to pass it up. He understood what Spencer was saying and he wasn't trying to keep him from that. Derek just didn't want him to be alone. Spencer had asked him again what he wanted, but he ignored the question and suggested that they just go to bed.

Derek barely got any sleep that night. He had gotten so used to holding his pretty boy and now it made him itch as he laid on the opposite side. He can't do this, not being able to hold Spencer was killing him. If only he was just able to tell the other man he loved him none of this would be happening right now.

The morning they didn't say anything but had a mutual silent agreement to act like everything was fine. He sat there thinking about Spencer as Lexi talked about herself. He knew that made him a terrible person and then his thoughts changed. If he and Spencer got married, Lexi and Livvy will be his step-daughters. He was both hopeful and scared. Hopeful that they'll be okay with it and scared that they won't like him or he'll mess something up.

The rest of the day was spent listening to his pretty boy and their daughter...yes he said their daughter. Derek was trying to get himself ready for that, when it happens and it will happen. Spencer will have no choice in the matter because the genius is his and he'll be damned if someone is going to take Spencer from him.

During the recital Derek paid close attention to Lexi, now that he was thinking of her as his daughter. He will never tell that to Elle. Lexi was a good dancer, when she told Spencer that she will be given a bigger part in the next one. He silently promised to come to that one as well.

That night he pulled his pretty boy close. This will be the last night for a month that he will get to hold him. It made him uneasy to let go. In the morning Spencer had rolled over and wrapped his arms around him. Neither wanted to let go. Derek had kissed Spencer on the forehead before leaving. He didn't look back because he didn't want any of them to see the tears fall. Leaving Spencer was hell.

When he walked through the front door Clooney greeted him then sat looking at the door. When the door didn't open the dog looked at him and then back at the door. Fresh tears fell as he look at Clooney.

"Sorry boy, Spencer isn't coming in." He rubbed the dog's head walked into the living room.

He sat on the couch and listen to Clooney let a few sad whimpers. It broke his heart.

* * *

Two weeks was hell. Derek hasn't gotten any sleep. He refuses to go into the bedroom because Spencer's scent is on the pillows and its too painful for him. Clooney hasn't slept either nor will the dog eat properly. All the dog does is lay in front of the door waiting, and Derek ends up breaking his heart everyday when he comes home from work alone. He doesn't know how long the two of them can last.

Two more weeks. Things haven't changed, except he's more short tempered. He snapped at his baby girl when she mentioned Spencer. Derek seen the hurtful look but didn't apologize because he told them after the first two weeks not to mention the genius in front of him. Then he yelled at Hotch while they were on a case for calling Spencer. He didn't apologize for that either.

Then he thanked his lucky stars. Spencer was coming home. Derek wanted to be at home or the airport but Hotch said that he was needed at work. Garcia showed up and told them all to go into the conference room and she locked them in. Next thing he knew, Spencer's voice came from the speaker. He didn't know whether to cry or yell. The yelling won when his pretty boy informed them that he had to stay in LA to help teach a new BAU team. He yelled and cussed, if his mother had heard the words coming out of his mouth, she would tan his backside while he had a bar of soap in his mouth.

They got into another fight. What was he doing? Spencer was slipping through his fingers and it was his fault. He wanted to call him back and apologize and tell him he loved him but Derek couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone. Then he went numb, he couldn't feel anything. He still loved the genius but at that moment everything shut down.

The next day he gave his neighbor a plane ticket to LA. He asked her to take Clooney to Spencer. He gave her Lila's address, finding it from Spencer's address book, and a note for both Lila and Spencer. Clooney didn't deserve to spend another month without the genius. His neighbor accepted and she and Clooney left an hour later. That night Derek slept on Garcia's couch. He wasn't going back to his apartment until his pretty boy and dog were home where they belong. It was going to be a long month for him but he was going to use the time to figure out how to fix things with Spencer. He just hopes he is given the chance.

* * *

One Month Left

The team had stop asking questions. Finally. Derek didn't have any answers for them because honestly he didn't know how to answer them. With the love of his life and his, their, dog gone he had lost all sense of living.

Garcia had kicked him out after the first week. Still not wanting to go home he checked into a hotel. He knew it would have been cheaper to stay at Spencer's or one of the houses he owns, but Spencer's will give him memories and feelings, and the houses...well it didn't feel right to sleep in one when the last happy moment he had was telling Spencer he could pick one. So he lived in a hotel that was close to work.

For the rest of the month Derek buried himself in his work. He did his files and the files that would have been Spencer's. He also went on more consult trips. Whenever Spencer called or the team called him, Derek would grab what he's working on and leave the room. He ignored the looks and words of protest.

By the third week everything he did was on autopilot. He had gotten so used to it that it became so painful when he gotten a call in the middle of the night. All his feelings came flooding through his body and the strongest ones were dread and fear. That phone call was the one Derek always hoped and prayed that he would never get. He just hopes he not going to be too late.


	11. Chapter 10

**Here's an Easter gift for all of you. This chapter is the continuation of chapter eight in Spencer's POV. It will also bring the timeline up to speed to make chapter eleven a normal chapter. Additional note at the end.**

**Happy Reading and Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 10

"You have to remember no one has a perfect poker face." Spencer lectured his team on that for what seems to be the thousandth time.

He will never ever take Hotch for granted again. Spencer doesn't know how his section chief is able to work and run a team at the same time. He has been with this team for a week now and they are still not capable of grasping the main part of being a profiler, how to read people. He has tried everything from having them play poker to people watching at the mall. Nothing seems to work. And the funny thing is they were all really good agents.

He pushed his frustration aside and moved on to a new topic, teamwork. "Now who can tell me what teamwork means in five words or less?"

Cassie the only female on the team raised her hand and spoke, "Work together."

"Yes. Now can someone please tell me why it is so hard for all of you to work together?" Damn he was starting to sound like a grade school teacher. One week down and three more to go.

"Well personally I think its because none of us want to be here." Adam replied. He was a rookie who has been in the FBI for two years now.

"Then why did you apply for this position?" Spencer asked forcefully.

"I dunno. It sounded like a good idea at the time."

"Don't lie to me Adam. I've been a profiler since I was twenty-two and was trained by one of the BAU's founding members. What is the real reason?"

Adam sat in his seat glaring at Spencer, who gave him a hard look in return that would make Hotch proud. After a few long minutes Adam finally spoke. "Fine I signed up because I overheard an Academy rival say that he was going to apply. I didn't want him to get this job."

"You applied to a job you didn't want because someone you hated was going to. This is the FBI not elementary school. You need to grow up and act your age. And furthermore you are no longer a member of this team and I'm handing a written report to the director about your behavior and attitude toward your fellow agents."

"You can't do that." He protested.

"I can and I did. Gather your stuff and go." Adam left and Spencer looked at the others. "Now who else doesn't want to be here."

No one raised their hand. He waited a few more minutes to give them a chance to change their minds. When they all stayed silent he moved on to refresh them on team basics. He thought to himself that if they didn't change he was going to call it quits and go home.

They all spent the next several hours doing little team building exercises. To him it seemed fruitless. So he made a mental note to put them through SWAT training. If anything could teach them to be a team that can.

Just before leaving for the day Spencer went to the AD told him about Adam. The man wasn't happy about that and told him that he'll find the other agent and he'll be waiting for training in the morning. Spencer nodded and left. When he walked into Lila's he was greeted by two dogs and a four year old. Even after a week it still surprises him. He thought back to the day his neighbor showed up with Clooney and two notes.

* * *

_Flashback_

_There was a knock at the door. They had just up cleaned up lunch and neither was expecting anyone. Although it didn't stop Spencer from thinking that maybe Derek was coming to apologize. Lila went to get the door, then he heard her call for him._

_He put the towel down and went into the other room. He stopped when he saw Clooney and his neighbor. The dog was so excited that he pulled out of her hold and rushed towards Spencer. He dropped to the floor and put his arms around the dog. Spencer had missed Clooney so much._

_After several moments he looked at his neighbor. "Why are you two here? Did something happen to Derek?"_

_"No its nothing like that. Derek just told me that Clooney should be with you. He gave me two notes and plane ticket." She answered handing over the envelopes._

_Lila took them, "Would you like to stay for a bit?"_

_"Oh no thank you. I have a friend waiting and then a flight back in a few hours."_

_"Thank you for bringing him."_

_"No problem. And if you don't mind my saying, please fix this with Derek. He looked really terrible like he hasn't been sleeping or eating."_

_Spencer didn't like the sound of that. "I'll try, we both said some things to each other."_

_"My favorite quote is 'True love is hard. It requires work, compromise, tears &amp; sweat. It brings periods of fear, anger, sadness, questions, sickness &amp; space. But it also brings periods of hope, laughter, happiness, dependability, answers, healing &amp; closeness. That's what makes it worth it.' No one knows who said it but whoever it was is a genius. Well not a genius like you but you know what I mean._

_"Yeah I do. Thanks. I'll think about what you said and thanks again for bringing Clooney."_

_She just nodded and left. Lila closed the door and move to stand by him. She handed him the envelope with his name on it. He almost didn't want to open it. With a heavy sigh of defeat his opened it and read it slowly._

**_Dear Spencer, I thought that it was best that Clooney stayed with you. I was speaking the truth when I told you that he missed you. Hopefully he will start eating properly and sleeping again._**

**_I don't know what to do baby boy, everything feels numb and time feels like its slowing down. I do know two things, one is that I'm sorry for what I said during our last phone call. I wanted to call back but I couldn't bring myself to pick the phone up. And two I...that can wait until after we've talked and fix this._**

**_What I should have said on the phone was good luck and be safe. So I'm going to say on this again, PLEASE be safe and good luck._**

**_Derek_**

_Spencer didn't try to hold back the tears. Lila wrapped her arms around him and held him while he cried. He knew how Derek felt because he felt the same. He wiped the tears away and composed himself when he heard Livvy running into the room._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

"Spencer." Lila spoke standing next to him with a frown.

"Hey what's with the look?" He smiled at her.

"Where'd you go Spence? You didn't say hi to Livvy and caused her to worry."

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about the day Clooney showed up."

Lila sighed, "Oh Spencer, you and Clooney are sharing the same brain. You are both waiting for the other man to show up. Just tell the FBI to find someone else and go home to Derek."

"I can't Lila."

"Spencer you spent years secretly loving Derek Morgan and now you are given the chance to love him openly and you're running scared. What is the problem?"

"I'm scared that he doesn't really want to be with me."

"Elle told me that, so I'm going to tell you the same thing she did. Derek Morgan is not the kind a man to play with someone's emotions. Do you know what I saw when you and Derek were in the same room with me?"

"No. What?"

"I saw two stubborn men in love with one another and yet so oblivious of each other's feelings. You both were wearing your hearts on your sleeves and lovelorn expressions in your eyes. How none of you seen it is beyond me?"

"You would make an excellent profiler. But what if you're wrong?"

"If I'm wrong I will quit my job and move to Virginia."

Spencer laughed. "No you wouldn't. You love acting too much to quit and you hate cold weather."

"You know me so well. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay here and finish the job, then when I get home I'm going to kiss Derek and tell him I love him so many times that he'll get tired of hearing it."

"Good plan. Now I know a little girl who is waiting for you to play tea party, she says you get to wear the tiara this time."

"Great. Are you going to join us?"

"I wish I could but I got a table reading. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Alright. Have fun?"

She nodded. Spencer headed towards Livvy's room where he found the dogs sitting next to her at the table that had her tea set laid out the right way. Every time its the same thought, if he didn't work at the BAU he would be sitting at that table everyday playing tea party with his little girls. Yes it would be girls because Elle told him a secret when he was in New York. Her gym is expanding to a LA location and they want her to relocate and teach there. She was excited about it and told him that Lexi will be too because she and Livvy love spending time together. Spencer was happy that all his girls were going to be together and relieved that he'll no longer have to divide his time between the two states.

So he sat at the table drinking invisible tea and told Livvy the same stories his mother would tell him before she got worse. It was a really great afternoon after a hard work day. If and when Derek expresses his feelings his life will be perfect, or close to it.

* * *

The team responded well to the SWAT training and got along with Oliver, Adam's replacement. They were also doing really well with the exercises. Cassie and Oliver exceeded in profiling and negotiations. Jace could be Morgan equal with fixations and obsessive behaviors. Nathan had what it took to be a team leader.

As promise he called Strauss every other day with updates. She was impress with the progress that was being made and how quickly Spencer was able to do it.

In their third week, he had told them they were ready for the field. He picked the case, an ongoing serial killing investigation. It was suppose to be an easy case. How things went wrong? He has no clue. He just hopes no one will be too upset him.

* * *

_A/N: I promise the next chapter will have what happens to Spencer. Also to avoid any confusion or answer questions you might have. Lila's note just had Derek asking her to let Spencer keep Clooney. I wasn't planning on it but if you want a chapter in her POV from the time Spencer shows back up to the end of this chapter, let me know, I'll be happy to make my readers happy._


	12. Chapter 11

**Finally the next chapter. So sorry it took so long, I wanted to make sure I didn't mess anything up. Also I like to thank all of you for reading this story and for the reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter out by the 17th, the 18th at the most. **

**Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

They say when something tragic happens your life flashes before your eyes. That didn't happen to him. The only things he saw were smiles and tears. Everyone he knew flashed through he mind with smiles on their faces, then the smiles disappeared and the tears showed up.

Spencer blinked a few times to clear his mind. The blinking didn't quite work but the pain did. It moved through his body like lightening. He tried to push back the pain to hear what his team was saying but he wasn't having any luck. The more he tried to focus the more his vision started to go black.

How did this happen? Everything was done the right way so something like this wouldn't happen. What went wrong? What did he miss? The questions went through his mind as everything around him faded away.

* * *

Five Hours Earlier

They spent half the day going over the case and had just pulled a profile together. They were waiting for one of the analysts to use it and find their Unsub. Spencer had called Lila just before lunch and told her that he probably wouldn't make it in time for dinner. She wasn't happy about it but understood. Now he was with the team canvassing the block the victims were all last seen.

Two of them had visit a bookstore and the other two a hair salon. They pieced it together that the Unsub stalked them before abducting and killing them. Cassie and Nathan were interviewing everyone in the hair salon, while Oliver and Jace took the bookstore. Spencer walked up and down the street making notes of possible workplaces or go-to stores, while writing down camera locations.

The whole thing took two hours. They went back to the FBI building to compare notes and have the analysts go over all the cameras Spencer found. They found that the two women from the bookstore work for the same company, one them went to high school with one of the hair salon ladies. The other two coincidentally share a family. The bookstore's sister's husband was cousins with the salon's brother's wife. That confused them all so much that they simply ignored that fact and just called them relatives. Even if it wasn't a professional thing to do.

Two more hours when by and the analysts finally found something, at the exact same time a call came through for another abduction on that street. Their techs when over the videos got an ID and texted a photo to the team. Who had left to get there before the UnSub got too far.

The team got lucky. The woman he was abducting was fighting back. They arrived just in time to see her kick his knee in and causing him to go down. Spencer got out of the car with his gun drawn and rushed towards them when he saw the UnSub get up and try to grab her again.

"Step back from the woman and get down on the ground now." He commanded.

The UnSub turned around and looked at him. Spencer repeated the message. He ignored it again and drew a weapon. He fired two shots at Spencer before the others fired on him. Both Spencer and the abductor went down.

* * *

Cassie watched Oliver check the UnSub, Jace and Nathan went to check out the victim. She turn to get orders from Spencer. She rushed to his side when he didn't appear to be moving. While removing the vest she noticed it didn't have any bullet hole on it.

"Guys get over here, Reid's been hit. Jace call for ambulance. Nathan, Oliver, I need more light." She yelled.

The men rushed over and beamed their flashlights on Spencer's body. They found the wounds. One bullet hit him in the shoulder and the other his waist just below where the vest didn't cover. Jace gave a status update on the ambulance while Cassie and Oliver applied pressure to the wounds.

"I feel like there is something else we should do." Nathan spoke with worry laced in his voice.

"Find his phone. Call Lila Archer, he's staying with her. She'll want to meet us at the hospital." Oliver replied looking at other man.

Nathan padded Spencer's pockets and found his phone. He took it out and found Lila Archer in the contacts. The woman answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Miss Archer?"

"Yes, who is this and why do you have Spencer's phone?" She demanded.

"Miss Archer, I'm Agent Collins. One of Agent Reid's BAU students."

"Yes he spoke of you. Why do you have his phone? What happened?" She was now panicking.

Nathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Ma'am, Agent Reid was shot and he's unresponsive. The ambulance just showed up. We didn't know who else to call, Agent Harris said to call you because Reid was staying with you."

"I'll take care of everything after I talk to the doctor. I'll meet you at the hospital in twenty minutes."

"Okay. Thank you." They hung up.

He watched Cassie jump in with Reid. Jace was telling a uniform to take the victim to the station for a statement and placed another to stay with the body. When he was done, the three remaining agents got into their SUV and followed the ambulance. It was going to be a long night for all of them.

* * *

Lila called a friend after hanging up with Agent Collins. She didn't want to take Livvy to the hospital until she knows how badly things are with Spencer. After breaking a few traffic laws she made it to the hospital and found two agents standing at the front desk.

"Are you two on Spencer's team?"

"Yes. I'm Agent Collins and this is Agent Harris. Follow us, we'll take you up to where they have Agent Reid."

The three of them was silent on the elevator ride up. When they stepped off they saw a doctor talking to Cassie and Jace. Lila rushed over quickly.

"What's wrong with Spencer Reid?"

"Are you a friend or a relative?"

"He's my daughter's father. What's wrong?"

The doctor nodded. "Agent Reid was shot twice. The bullet that hit his shoulder missed everything vital but didn't exit, we'll have to remove it. The one that hit his waist nicked his spleen and again it didn't exit. He'll have to go into surgery and get his spleen repaired before the damage gets worse."

"So why aren't you in there?" She almost yelled.

"We need someone to authorize the surgery?"

"I'm authorizing it. Get in there and help him."

"Ma'am by law you can't. Now I have a nurse on the phone with Agent Reid's medical proxy as soon as she comes back we'll start the surgery. In the meantime you and Agent Reid's team can sit in the waiting room." He informed them and walked away.

Lila let out a frustrated yell and stalked to the waiting room with the FBI agents following her. She sat down and looked at all of them. They all looked worst for wear with somber expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" She asked them softly.

The female looked at her, "We got the call that our UnSub was abducting someone else. When we got there she was fighting him off. Spencer rushed forward when he got up and tried to grab her again. He yelled for the suspect to get down, the suspect turned on him with a weapon and fired two shots before all of us fired our own. The guys checked the victim and the suspect and I turned to get orders from Spencer, that's when I found him laying on the ground not moving."

_Stupid idiot, how can you do this? Were you thinking about Livvy and Lexi?_ She yelled at him in her head. She can't believe he would risk his life like this.

A nurse walked in and told them that Spencer's medical proxy has been reached and gave the doctor the okay for the surgery. After that things in the room were quiet. Each person lost in their own thoughts. The quiet was broken by Lila's phone.

"Hello?"

"Lila, its Derek." The man said panicked, she knew how he felt.

"What do you need?"

"I'm just calling to let you know that the team and I are on our way. In case you didn't know I'm Spencer's proxy. I'm sorry about that Lila. We'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Don't worry about it Derek. I know why Spence didn't pick me or Elle. His other team is here, I'll see if one of them with go down and meet you at the front desk."

"Appreciate it. Have you called Elle yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait until after the surgery. I didn't even bring Olivia with me."

"Okay. I'll let you handle that. It will be better to hear it from you anyways."

"Derek you have every right. Better yet your position in Spencer's life tops me or Elle, you and the girls are tied. Neither more than the other. Put that in your thoughts as you straighten out your feelings for Spencer. We'll talk more when you get here."

"Alright Lila. See you in a couple of hours." They hung up.

She looked at the other team. "Spencer's team will be here in a couple of hours. Could one of you go down and meet them?"

"I'll do it." Oliver volunteered.

"Who is Derek? Spencer mentioned him." Cassie asked.

"Derek Morgan is, for better or worse is Spencer Reid's other half. He's also a teammate on Spencer's BAU team." She answered.

They all nodded. Their boss's private life was none of their business. The only thing they were looking forward to was meeting the other team. They wanted to know if some of the stories were true.

* * *

There was only so much he could handle. Anything involving Spencer wasn't one of them. Derek had been through hell ever since meeting the young genius. From the anthrax to being kidnapped to getting shot in the leg and everything in between and after. Now his pretty boy was in the hospital yet again for getting shot by an UnSub.

Why the hell would Spencer give a bunch of BAU rookies a serial case as their first field case? Was he even thinking about the consequences? Did he think about the girls before he made that decision?

More and more questions flooded his mind as he sat on the plane with the team, they were waiting for Strauss. She wanted to come along to see things for herself. The others were all lost in their thoughts, none of them have spoken since walking onto the plane.

The only thing Derek knew was that as soon as Spencer was cleared by the doctor they were taking him home and he was going to stay there. He was going to follow his original plan, attach himself to the genius' side. For now on where one goes the other follows and that won't be open for discussion. Its wasn't that he didn't trust Spencer, he did, he just didn't trust everyone else apart from their team, his family, and Spencer's family. When all this is done and his pretty boy is healed, they will talk to Strauss and work something out so Spencer will be able to see the girls more often.

* * *

"Morgan what did the hospital say?" Emily asked.

"The nurse told me that Spencer was shot twice. One bullet went into his shoulder and the other in his waist, it nicked the spleen. Also according to her the shot missed the vest by a centimeter. They needed my permission to do the surgery because I'm Spencer's proxy."

"Is he going to be alright?" JJ asked.

"She said he was. I told them not to give him narcotics. I also talked to Lila, she said that the team is there."

"That's good. I have some questions for them." Strauss responded looking up from her book.

"So do I." Hotch added.

The rest of the trip was silent. They arrived a half hour earlier than they thought. Morgan called Lila back on the way to the hospital. There were two agents standing at the front desk, both of them stepped forward but only one took charge.

"I'm Agent Collins and this is Agent Harris. Miss Archer is upstairs with Agents Williams and Adams."

"We'll do introductions upstairs after I talk to the doctor." Morgan informed them stepping away and moving towards the elevators. The team followed.

The ride up was quiet. Lila was standing in front them when the doors opened. She moved towards Morgan and wrapped her arms around him. Derek did the same and held her tight as she started to cry. He suspects this is the first time since she arrived so he let her cry. A long moment later she finally settled down and stepped away. Rossi handed her a handkerchief, she smiled and thanked him.

"I'm sorry Derek."

"Don't be sorry. Is he still in surgery?"

"Yes but a nurse came and told us that the doctor was just finishing up."

"Alright lets go wait for him."

After several minutes a doctor came in. They all stood up.

"Agent Reid is going to be fine. The surgery went really well. He'll have to be on desk duty for awhile."

"Thank you doctor. When will he be cleared to fly?" Derek didn't waste any time.

"The day after tomorrow. We'll monitor him to make sure that no infections occur, if none do you can take him home."

"Can we see him?" JJ asked.

"The nurses are taking him to his room. Someone well come get you, but only two at a time."

They nodded and watched him leave. Lila was on the phone as soon as he left. With the way she pulled it away from her ear, Derek knew that she was talking to Elle. What surprised him was that she handed the phone over to him. The phone call with Elle was not a happy one. She yelled at him for not being there to protect Spencer. He yelled at her, telling her that it was not his fault, it was Spencer's for agreeing to take the job. The two of them continued to yell at each other until Lila took the phone from him.

There was no way in hell he will let Elle blame him for this. He begged Spencer not to stay, but the genius was too damn stubborn to listen. Yes he should have tried harder or taken a few days off and fly to LA to be with him. But he didn't because things between him and the genius were fragile and they both needed the space even though, and he knew, it made them both miserable. No more space because he was going to make things right between them.

Twenty minutes later a nurse came in and gave them Spencer's room number. Derek told them that he wanted to be last so it will give him more time with Reid. His team understood. They let Lila go first, she had to leave before Livvy woke up. Then the LA team went next, followed by Rossi and Hotch, Garcia and Strauss, and finally JJ and Emily. The girls left and nodded at him to go ahead. He stepped into the room and looked at his pretty boy. He didn't know what to do or what to say first.

* * *

When Spencer woke up and saw that he was in the hospital his first thought was that his family was not going to be happy. He watched the nurses leave, things were quiet until Lila came in and started yelling at him. She kept yelling 'what were you thinking?' every five seconds. After she finished she just glared and told him she had to go home to their daughter and explain how irresponsible he was and she'll be back with Livvy later. Before she walked out the door she informed him that Elle knew and was not happy either. Spencer groaned when she walked out.

Then the team came in. First was the LA team then his family. The LA team just told him they were happy he was okay and that the AD gave them a few days off. Rossi and Hotch came next. Rossi told him that it will be a long time before any of them let him out of their sight. Hotch told him that he is never doing something like this again. Strauss just asked him what happened. He told her everything. Garcia threaten him. Told him that if he does something like this again she will put a tracker on him and super glue Kevlars to his body. JJ and Emily were different. JJ mothered him while Emily lectured him. She gave him the lecture on proper procedure on capturing a suspect. He just laid there and didn't say a word.

He was just about to relax when the door opened again and Derek Morgan walked through. The two of them looked at each other. Spencer felt overjoyed that Derek was there. He was weary too because he can't handle anyone else telling him how irresponsible he was. None of that happened. Derek rushed forward and kissed him. He responded immediately. They separated needing air. Spencer moved over a little and Derek climbed onto the bed. Both laid there not saying a word. A nurse had walked and was going to say something but Spencer just shook his head. She turned around and left.

"Pretty boy, you scared me today. I'm not going to yell or lecture because I know the others already did that. Honestly right now I just want to lay here and be happy that you pulled through."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened but I'm going to find out."

"No. Strauss, Hotch and the team are going to find out. You are going to stay here for a couple of days then we're taking you home. The doctor says bed rest for a couple of weeks and desk duty for three after that."

"Derek..."

"No. Listen to me Spencer. I should have said this in the beginning. I love you. I've loved you for years and will continue to love you even after we're dead. It shouldn't have taken me this long to say it but I was too scared that if I did you would change your mind. Those four months were my way of showing you how I felt. Why didn't you see that?"

Spencer's emotions were in a jumble. Derek loves him. He waited to here those words for years. It hurt him that he hurt Morgan by not seeing what the other man had showed him the first four months they were together. He was going to fix that.

"I was scared too. In my mind I didn't think it was real. That you didn't really have feeling for me. That you were just bored and I was someone you trusted. I'm sorry for that and I will try really hard to make it up to you. I love you Derek. Always have and always will."

"Oh Spencer. I'm sorry too. All this could have been avoided if I had just said something."

Spencer smiled. "Its on both of us. The only thing that matters now is that we confessed and things will be better between us."

"Well almost. Remember those first four months. That is what's going to happen when we get back home. I'm not letting you leave my side. When you want to visit the girls I'm going with you. No questions."

"I think I can live with that. Being close to you all those months made me really happy. Spending the rest of my life close to you sounds really good. We'll just have to stop taking unnecessary risks at work."

"Good plan. Now lets get some sleep. Elle and Lexi are on a plane headed here. Lila told me she and Livvy will get them and they will be here later in the day."

"Alright. I love you Derek."

"I love you too, baby boy."

None of them said another word as they slowly slipped into sleep. Their team make sure that the nurses left them alone. All of them were happy that the two men finally stopped being stubborn and confessed their love. Even Strauss was happy about it.


	13. Chapter 12

**New chapter! This chapter has a lot of dialogue and is written in different POVs. I hope its just as good. Next chapter might take a little longer to get posted. **

**Happy reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Aaron Hotchner was not a happy man. Someone had, yet again, tried to kill his agent. He was getting tired of getting calls that concern Spencer Reid getting hurt or kidnapped. But there wasn't anything he could do. Spencer Reid, for better or worse, was a part of the team. Hotch loved the genius like a brother and didn't want to lose him. So he was blaming himself for the recent events.

He was going to fix this and get his team home. Since this was too personal for all of them, Hotch was going to let Strauss run point. She would be able to keep them on track and focus.

They waited until the LA team left. None of them trusted this team and until they figure out what happened every agent was going to be seen as a suspect. Even the AD was going to be kept out of the loop. Hotch remembered the man, he disliked him instantly the first time he met him.

Then there was the matter of Morgan. Hotch and Strauss talked a long time after Morgan went into Reid's room. Strauss thought it was best to leave the man where he was because he wouldn't hesitate to protect Reid if the situation calls for it. She also told him that Morgan wasn't in the right state of mind to work this case. Hotch told her she was right but they needed him. Strauss didn't waver and he gave up.

* * *

Erin Strauss wanted answers. In the eight years she known Spencer Reid she came to respect him not long after the younger man started working for the BAU. She seen that there was more to him than brains and childlike looks. She might not be a profiler but she knew Reid was just a young man trying to find a place to belong and be treated like an equal. He found that place. It was the equality that he didn't get. Erin knew that despite their teasing the other agents respected the genius and after the fight in the gym, yes she knew about that, they saw him as an equal.

After the situation in the gym, several unit chiefs have been to her office asking her to transfer Reid to their team. Each time she told them that despite her postion Aaron Hotchner was the only who can authorize his transfer. They weren't happy about that.

Then there was his team. Each one of them loved him in their own way but none of them saw him as an equal, except for Jason Gideon. She had seen Hotchner, Jareau, Prentiss, Garcia and Greenaway treat him like a little brother. Rossi treats him like a son and Morgan in a weird way treats him like a woman who can't defend herself. Jason Gideon was the only one who saw Reid the way she did, a FBI agent who can handle himself.

Now she was being pulled two ways. One side told her that keeping Reid with his team was better for everyone. That was one headache she wanted to avoid. The other side told her that Reid wouldn't be able to reach his full potential if he stayed. She knew that he would make excellent team leader but if he stayed with his team he wouldn't get that far.

After they solve this she'll find a way for Reid to stay with his team and reach his full potential. The outcome to that was going to be a headache she can live with. Right now they have to find out what happened to cause one of the best agents to get shot.

* * *

"Alright everyone here's what we're going to do." She spoke calmly. They were all in the waiting room. "David, you and I are going to talk to the AD. Jareau, you and Prentiss talk to the victim. Find out if she knew him and why he didn't pull his gun. Aaron talk to the medical examiner, see what he found out. Garcia, and I can't believe I'm saying this, hack into the field office and get everything you can about this case and the team Reid was working with. We'll meet back here."

"Ma'am, what about Agent Morgan?" Garcia asked.

"Agent Morgan will stay with Reid. He will provide protection and make sure only nurses and doctors are allow in Reid's room. Garcia if he comes out and ask, tell him to stay put and away from the case. You will in no way or form update him on anything without myself or Agent Hotchner here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Let's get to work." They all nodded and left.

* * *

Garcia pulled out her laptop and went to work. What she found made her happy and tears welled up in her eyes. Despite his aversion to technology Reid had, finally, set up and used his Bureau account. Everything he had on the case was in that account in a folder labeled 'Baby Girls.' When she first opened the file she found pictures of Livvy and Lexi. With a closer look she realized the documents were encrypted. She and Spencer were going to have a long talk later.

She made sure to keep his work encrypted as she send the files to her computer. After getting it all she closed his account and protected it. No one will get in without her knowing about it. She decrypted the files. What she found was confusing. At first glance it looked like a simple case, well as simple as serial cases can get. Looking deeper she found that an agent was involve. Spencer's files didn't have an mention of an accomplice. Pen knew right away that someone compromised Spencer's investigation. She was going to find who and why. Good thing she's been ordered not to tell Derek anything.

Doing what she was ordered to do. Pen hacked into the database and looked through every agent in the field office. She ran very thorough checks on all of them and made up three files. Those who were cleared, those that looked suspicious and those who could have done it. She was halfway done when Morgan came into the waiting room.

"Hey baby girl, where did everyone go?"

"They went to check things out. How's Spencer doing?" She changed the subject.

"He's fine. A little sore and tired but he wants to get out and finish the case."

"He just wants to leave the hospital. You know how much he hates them. How about I sit with him for a while. You can go get some food, stretch your legs and clear your head."

"It doesn't feel right to leave you two unprotected."

Pen understood his feelings but there was somethings he didn't know and now wasn't the right time to tell him. "I know Derek. Its only for a half hour and the team should be back soon anyways. I promise if something happens I'll call you right away."

"Okay. I'll just go and get all of us food and coffee. Do not leave the room."

"Relax. Spencer and I will be fine."

She gathered her stuff and went into Spencer's room. Derek had followed and walked to the side of the bed.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes. Pen is going to stay with you."

"We'll be fine. Just bring back coffee." Spencer smiled.

Derek returned the smile and kissed his forehead. "You'll get your coffee."

Garcia waited until Derek left. "So did he?"

"He did. We both did. Who would have thought that two FBI agents were too scared to say 'I love you.' Years of wasted time."

"Oh Spencer. You both had good reason. None of that matters anymore. You two need to just continue loving each other and not dwell on the coulda, woulda, shoulda. Can you do that?"

"Yeah I can. You know I trust him completely, even with my girls."

"That's good Spencer. Derek will protect them like they were his own. If he screws something up Lila and Elle will put him in his place."

They laughed. "Yeah they will. So I know you all are working on this and Hotch doesn't want Derek involved because its too personal. Can you tell me?"

Garcia sighed. Nobody said anything about Spencer. "Its not my call, you'll have to ask Strauss. She's in charge. But I'll tell you everything is going to be fine."

"I know. Just like I also know that you found that file. Do want to have that talk now?"

Garcia brighten up and smiled. "If you don't mind. When did you learn how to encrypt?"

"After eight years with you I picked some things up. I may not like technology but I use it when I need to. Pen, I don't know what went wrong. This case was thoroughly researched before anything was investigated."

"Don't worry about it right now. We'll solve this."

"Alright."

She went back to work after giving him Derek's tablet and making sure he was only playing chess on it. Derek came back with food and coffee for all of them. The nurse came in to check Spencer out and voice her displeasure of Morgan sitting on the bed with him. Neither man paid her any attention. The team came back an hour later.

* * *

Rossi and Strauss worked out a game plan on the way to the field office. They would tell the AD only a small amount of facts to get the man to tell them what they want to know. To them he was suspect who wouldn't know he was a suspect, until they cleared him.

As soon as Rossi walked into the office and shook the man's hand, he didn't like him. There was something about the man that had Rossi's soldier instincts on alert. He looked at Strauss, her posture was stiff and her face showed no emotions. The two were on the same page.

They kept their meeting with him as short and professional as possible. Rossi let Strauss ask most of the questions while he sat there and profiled the other man. The AD was trying too hard not to show any kind of unwanted emotions, but was failing terribly. The only question he wanted to ask was, how did this man become an Assistant Director?

Strauss kept her guard up. She was going to have a long talk with the Director about this man. There is no way he was fit for this job. She knew right away he was the kind of person you couldn't trust. Twenty minutes into their meeting she found that he was hiding something. Before the end of the week she would personally make sure he was out of a job.

After their meeting and getting everything they needed, they discussed everything in the car on the way back to the hospital. Both of them put the feeling aside and focused on the investigation.

"How do you want to do this, Erin?"

"After we talk with the others, we'll look for that agent he told us about. Agents with a grudge is a terrible thing."

"Do you think either of them had anything to do with this?"

"The agent, maybe. The AD, I'm not positive but I think he is involved in something entirely different."

"I didn't like him either and I think Aaron was relieved when you didn't assign him to this."

"I seen that too. I'll ask him about that later."

They were the first two back and found the waiting room empty. After a few minutes they went looking for the tech only to find her in Reid's room. Strauss wasn't too pleased with that but let the matter drop. She knew that those three were really close and nothing she or anyone says will keep them apart. They left them alone until the others returned.

* * *

JJ and Emily weren't having much luck. The LAPD captain kept telling them that everything was already being handled. Neither woman was happy that the insufferable man was avoiding their questions. JJ was close to drawing her gun on him and having Emily arrest him for obstruction. Emily wanted to punch him until he answered their questions.

After several long minutes and few threats they finally got him to talk. He told them that four officers were sent to investigate calls about a shooting. Two officers came back with a witness and told him the others were waiting for the coroner. They questioned the witness and she told them what had happened then they sent her home.

Both JJ and Emily were livid by that piece of information. More threats followed to get a copy of the statement and the witness' personal information. They couldn't leave the station fast enough. Their next stop was the victim's home.

She was a little more forthcoming and asked them about Spencer. JJ told her he pulled through and Emily asked her to recount everything that happened. She told them everything from the time he grabbed her to everyone shooting.

"Why didn't he pull his gun on you?" Emily asked cautiously.

"I asked myself the same question when I saw it while I was fighting him off."

"Did he say anything to you?" JJ asked.

"When he grabbed me he said something about proving a point. When I was fighting him off he only called me a bitch and told me to stop making everything so hard.

"Have you seen him before?" JJ asked.

"No. But it felt like I was being followed and the funny thing was today was the first day I had that feeling."

"How long were you having that feeling?" Emily asked.

"During my lunch break. I was meeting a friend at the deli. Before she showed up it felt like someone was watching but when I looked around I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. My dad and uncle were cops they taught me everything I needed to know to protect myself."

Emily reached over and grabbed her hand. "They taught you well. You helped the FBI catch a serial killer, be proud of that."

"Thank you."

"What do you plan on doing now?" JJ asked.

"I think I'm gonna go back home to Wyoming."

JJ and Emily stood up. JJ pulled her card out and handed it over. "Good luck. And if you don't mind, call me when you arrive. I'll need a forwarding number just in case."

"I'll call the first chance I get. Good luck with this and thank the agent for me."

"We will." Emily replied as she and JJ walked towards the door.

They drove back to the hospital in silence. After finding the waiting room empty they went to Spencer's room and found everyone but Hotch sitting around the small room. The look on Spencer's face made JJ happy. He finally got what he wanted. Emily silently vowed to keep an eye on Morgan to make sure the man doesn't hurt their genius. Strauss told them they'll talk about everything when Hotch arrives.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner felt relieved when Strauss told him to talk to the medical examiner. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on to his temper if he talked to the AD. But now he found himself changing his mind. The medical examiner was grating on his nerves.

The doctor told him that the cause of death was multiple gunshot wounds. That right away told Hotch that the man wasn't going to do an autopsy. But he quickly changed the doctor's mind. So the unit chief spent the last hour listening to every single detail, it was the doctor's form of payback. Hotch wasn't worried because he had his own. After getting the paperwork he left as quickly as he could.

At the hospital a nurse told him that everyone was in Reid's room. He walked in and Strauss stood up.

"Great. Lets get started. Agent Hotchner what did you find out?"

"The medical examiner is incompetent and I'm going to call the board. When I asked about our suspect he just said that the cause of death was multiple gunshot wounds. He was going to walk away like that was everything I needed to know. I had to threaten him to get him to do the autopsy. The suspect was clean. No drugs and no organ damages apart from the gunshot wounds. He was perfectly sober during the attempted abduction."

"Is there anything else?"

"Oh yeah. There were five people but only three wounds. Either two missed or didn't fire. Reid did you fire your weapon?"

"I think I did. I remember him shooting twice and then other guns going off. You'll have to check my weapon."

"I'll talk to the doctor about getting your personal stuff." Morgan replied getting off the bed and leaving the room.

"Agents Jareau and Prentiss, what did you get?"

"We, like Hotch, had to resort to threats. The LAPD captain was an insufferable man. He wouldn't answer our questions. Then when he did, he told us he got the statement and sent her home. After more threats we were able to get the statement and the address." Emily answered.

"The victim answered all our questions. She has never seen him before. During her lunch hour she felt that someone was watching her but didn't see anything that stuck out when she looked. Before we left she said she was going back home and told us to thank Spencer." JJ added.

"Where did she eat lunch?" Spencer asked.

"A deli on the street where she was almost taken. Why?" Emily responded.

"Because every woman that was abducted and killed were on that block. Two were in the salon and the other two a bookstore. I wanted the tech to run a search and find the connection but we got that call and they had to check the video feed to keep an eye on the scene while we were on our way."

"I can do that right now." Garcia replied and went to work.

Derek came back in with the bag of Spencer's personal items. He put on a pair of gloves and searched the bag for Spencer's sidearm. Both sidearm and backup were between the shirt and the pants. He pulled them both out but only checked the sidearm.

"One round is missing. Don't worry baby boy, will get the lab to run all the ballistics against all the weapons. If the local cops didn't screw up the crime scene."

"What did you two find out?" Hotch asked looking at Strauss and Rossi.

"We didn't get much. Neither of us wanted to be in the same room with him long. He was trying really hard to hide his emotions. But he did tell us about an agent who filed a complaint against Reid." Rossi answered.

"Agent Reid, why does he hate you?" Strauss asked.

"His name is Adam. He hates me because I kicked him off the team. I learned that he signed up because someone he hated in the Academy was going to and he didn't want that to happen. So I told him to leave, file a report with the AD and Oliver joined the team the next day."

"Do you have any reason to think that he could be involved?" Hotch asked.

"No. Adam's behavior leans towards juvenile. Taunts, name calling, mixing things up; that sort of thing. He's not capable of calling shots or being an accomplice to a serial killer. Besides Adam couldn't have known what we were investigating. No one knew except for myself and the team. The techs were only in charge of the cameras using the profile we gave them. Cassie did the background on the victims after we talked to everyone in the bookstore and salon."

"Spencer that doesn't mean your case was protected. Someone could have asked the techs and did their own research or got into Cassie's computer." JJ responded.

"They have asked the techs but they wouldn't have been able to get through Cassie's computer. Every move she made was encrypted because she used my account to do the search. I used every trick I learned from Pen." He smiled widely.

"Baby girl what did you do to him?" Morgan asked looking shocked.

"Now is not the time, Agent Morgan?" Strauss spoke firmly. "Alright everyone back into the waiting room. Morgan you stay here."

Morgan didn't protest as everyone else left the room. He just climbed back onto the bed and watch classic tv reruns. Spencer shifted closer putting his head on Derek's shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

After her argument with Morgan, being chastised by Lila, telling and comforting Lexi, Elle was tired and worn out. She knew that life as an agent wasn't easy or safe but she thought that Spencer would have at least be a little bit more safer. She won't lecture him on being safer, instead she'll let the girls do it.

The flight was long and Lexi worried herself to sleep halfway there. Leaving Elle with her thoughts. Lila and Livvy met them at the baggage claim. The girls hugged each other and started a whispered conversation, the moms left them alone.

"Its great to see you again, Elle." Lila spoke hugging her.

Elle returned the hug, "You too. How is he doing?"

"Good. The surgery went well and he survived the team's lectures. Derek was with him when I left. I think they finally had that long overdo talk."

"About time. Those two are so stubborn."

Lila nodded in agreement. "You'll get no argument about that from me. Let's go before the girls decide to drive themselves."

They left the airport and went to the hospital. Everyone was still there. Garcia attacked Elle with a hugged. Then she hugged both girls. Elle introduced Lexi to the others and said her own hellos to Hotch, JJ and Strauss while getting introduced to Rossi and Emily. Elle was surprised to see Strauss there but kept quiet.

"Mommy, can Livvy and I see Uncle Spencer now?"

"Of course, baby."

They followed Lila to Spencer's room. When they walked in they found Derek and Spencer sleeping. Before either mother could stop them both girls woke them up.

"Uncle Spencer!"

Spencer woke up to someone yelling his name and found his girls standing in the doorway. Livvy and Lexi looked excited while their mothers gave him a sorry look. To his surprise Derek was still sleeping.

"Derek wake up." He shook the other man.

"Go back to sleep pretty boy." He mumbled and shifted closer.

"Derek Morgan wake up now." Elle spoke loudly using her mom voice.

Derek's eyes shot open, he always hated that voice. He turned his head looked at the four females standing in the room. "You moms are all alike. That voice is still scary." He slid off the bed, "come on girls I'll help you up."

Both girls rushed forward. Derek carefully put them on the bed with Spencer. His pretty boy gave him a heartwarming smile in return.

"Thank you Uncle Derek." Lexi said and Livvy nodded.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna go get some coffee, I'll bring you back some. Elle, Lila, do you want anything?"

"No thanks." Lila replied and Elle shook her head.

"Girls?"

"Juice." Both girls answered with a smile. Derek nodded and left them alone.

The room became uncomfortably quiet. Spencer hugged his girls closely as he waited for someone to say something. The first thing said caught him off guard.

* * *

"What we going to do?" Livvy asked Lexi after they exchanged hugs at the airport.

"I don't know. I was scared when mommy said that he was hurt and we were coming here to see him."

"I was scared too. I think mommy was mad."

"Mine too. Livvy, do you think we should ask him to quit?"

"No. Daddy loves his job. If we ask him to he will but I think he would be sad. Besides knowing that he's doing his job putting bad guys away makes me feel safer. Do you have that feeling?"

"I do. You're right, we can't ask him to do that. Maybe we can just ask him to be safer. Should we ask him as daddy or Uncle Spencer?"

Livvy didn't know how to answer that question. But Lexi might have a point. Letting daddy know that she knew might get him to be safer.

"As daddy. Maybe that way he'll be safer. I think I'm ready. Are you?"

"If you're ready then I am too."

They were anxious to see their daddy. They met his team when they got to the hospital. Then they woke him up, Uncle Derek put them on the bed and left. Both waited to see if their mothers wanted to say something. When they didn't Lexi nodded to Livvy.

* * *

"Daddy you need to be safer." She spoke softly but Spencer heard her.

He didn't know what to say. Spencer looked at Lila and Elle. Both women were shocked.

"Livvy is right, Daddy. You need to be safer. Can you be safer for us?"

"For you two, I will try to be as safe as I can."

"That's all we ask." Livvy said hugging him tightly. Lexi followed suit.

He hugged them both. "Not that I'm complaining but why are you two suddenly calling me daddy?"

"Because you are our dad. That's what we should be calling you." Livvy answered. "Nana told me the truth and told me that I should wait for you to tell me. But you got hurt and I wanted you to know that I know the truth."

"We share the same last name. That makes you my daddy." Lexi added.

"And you both are okay with this?" Elle asked.

"We are." Lexi answered and Livvy nodded.

"Well I for one can't be happier. I've waited four years for you two to call me daddy."

"Elle and I waited just as long. We should have let them four years ago but three of us we're being selfish. We hope you girls will forgive us."

"Lexi and I weren't mad"

"We were just sad that we couldn't call him daddy and see him when we wanted to."

"That's all going to change." Derek announced in the doorway.

"What does that mean?" Spencer asked.

"It means that after you get better and can go back to work, you and I are going to talk to Strauss. Work out a different kind of schedule so you can see the girls more often."

"Derek as good as that sounds it will be impossible. We work almost everyday but Sunday and we usually only get maybe one vacation a year. I was lucky getting as many off days as I did this year but I don't that happening anytime soon."

"Don't toss it out until after we talk to Strauss. If she doesn't agree then we'll just transfer here."

"Derek I..."

"Just put it aside for now and we'll talk about it later. Right now belongs to the girls." He handed the three of them drinks and walked back towards the door. "I'll be in the waiting room with the team."

Spencer waited until he left. "He amazes me sometimes."

"See we told you he loves you." Lila said with a smile. Elle had a smug look on her face.

"Yeah, Yeah. Anyways who wants to talk about their day?"

Both girls started talking at the same time. Spencer just laid there and listen.

Elle and Lila left the room. Derek was right, right now belonged to the girls. They went down to the girt shop to get Spencer something while finishing the details to the plan they were making for when Elle moved. Spencer was told about it but he didn't know all the details. They wanted to surprise him.

* * *

"I got it!" Garcia exclaimed smiling at everyone.

"Got what?" Emily asked.

"The answer to our problem. Everybody tends to forget that ATMs have cameras." She laughed.

"Are you going to share with us?" Rossi asked looking amused.

"It would be terrible if I didn't. Anyways I examined all the videos to each abduction carefully, the UnSub didn't have a weapon. Until this one. Why? The answer is, someone gave him one three hours before. The abductor and the person who helped him were standing in front of the ATM machine. Their talk was short, the UnSub kept shaking his head but the other person kept handing the gun over until he took it."

"Do you know who this person is?" Strauss asked.

"I'm running a facial recognition on him now." Her computer dinged on cue. "Our lucky winner is...oh that is so not good."

"Who is it?" Hotch asked.

She turned her laptop around and looked at them. "Special Agent Jonah Taylor of Violent Crimes."

"Hotchner, Rossi, you two go pick him up. Prentiss, Jareau, you go and search his desk, if anyone gives you any problems call me. Garcia you run background and financials after we get to the office to reserve a room."

"I want to go and get this guy." Morgan stated standing up.

"No. Agent Morgan, your orders are to remain here. You are too personally involved." Strauss replied sternly.

He looked at Hotch who gave him a hard look in return. After a moment he sighed in defeat and sat back down. Derek grudgingly watched them leave. He knew why Strauss put him on the sidelines but he still wasn't happy about it. It was going to be a long day for him.

* * *

After Garcia traced the agent's location. They all ended up at the FBI building. Strauss, Hotch and Rossi were happy with that information. Maybe then they kill several birds with one stone.

They found Agent Taylor at his desk. Hotch and Rossi stepped forward. They had to forcibly stand him up when he refused and Rossi put the cuffs while Hotch removed his sidearm and back-up. Ignoring the other agents' shouts of protest, they walked him to an empty interrogation room. Garcia went into the observation room and to make sure everything was recording.

JJ and Emily searched his desk and didn't find anything. They told Strauss who was not happy with the news. The three joined Garcia in observation. Twenty minutes later the AD walked in interrupting Hotch and Rossi. Strauss stepped out to join them. She talked him out of the room and explained the situation. He told her they were wrong and joined them in the other room.

Since she convinced Derek to let her handle everything, Garcia got an email of the ballistic results from the crime unit. The results were surprising.

"Ma'am, those results are in."

Strauss turned and looked at her. "What does it say?"

"The bullets from Spencer and Agents Collins and Williams are the ones found in our suspect. Agent Harris hit a wall but had trace of the suspect's blood on it and Agent Adams wasn't found."

"Agent Prentiss, you and Jareau go find Agent Adams. Don't arrest him but put him in another room. Get some answers." Strauss ordered. They left and she turned back to watch Rossi and Hotch.

It was a long and tiring process. Two hours of interrogating the agent, they finally got a confession. He told them that he gave the UnSub the gun to shoot Reid. He did it because he felt cheated when the AD gave Reid the job he wanted.

Rossi and Hotch left in the room and joined the others. Strauss was on the phone with the Director for the next step. JJ and Emily had cleared Agent Adams. It turned out that he was thinking about the victim and moved to protect her before the shooting started.

After her phone call with the Director, Strauss was ordered to call the U.S. Marshals office. They will escort Agent Taylor to federal lockup until his trial. Before living she smugly told the AD that he will be expecting a visit from the Director.

Everything was wrapped up an hour later. Everyone minus Garcia went to check into a hotel. Penelope went back to the hospital to give the news to Derek and Spencer. Both men were happy that it was all over.

Lila, Elle and the girls left with Garcia. Derek was happy to be alone with Spencer again. He climbed back onto the bed and held the other man close. They talked the rest of the night about everything that needed to be done when they got back home. At a late hour they fell asleep with hope that everything will finally go smoothly.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you all like this. Also as a heads up, the rating for this story is going to change to M for the next chapter.**

**As always Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13 

"When do we tell Spencer?"

This is the first time they brought up this conversation. After so many years they were finally ready to tell everyone the biggest kept secret. They weren't scared to tell everyone, it was how everyone will react that had them hesitant.

"After we get settled. Lets get through one major thing at a time."

"How do you think he will react?"

"Honestly? Surprised, maybe a little hurt. But after he had time to process, he'll be happy for us. At least I'm hoping he will."

"I feel the same. What about them?"

"I think we'll be answering a lot of questions. Are you ready for that?"

"I am. I'm ready to tell everyone. All these years living separately and visiting every two or three months is hell."

"I understand how you feel. Just a few more months and we'll be together. Nothing and no one will separate us then."

"And the other thing? Should we be the one to tell him?"

"No, let her do it. It will be easier for him."

"Alright."

They moved to embrace each other. Each lost in their own thoughts of the changes happening in their lives. Neither one wanted to let go. But their names were being called. They stepped back from one another and went to see what was wrong.

Later that night when the house was quiet. They embraced each other in bed. Not knowing and not caring who initiated the kiss. It had been too long for them. Hands frantically removing clothes and getting reacquainted with one another. For that night neither one was in charge or on top, they stayed on their sides with arms and legs tangled. They came together but that didn't stop them from continuing.

It seem like hours when they finally became too sated and satisfied to continue. When they were finally able to move, they climbed out of bed and got a quick shower. They changed the sheets, set the alarm for an early hour, donning on sleepwear and finally getting back into bed. With a soft kiss goodnight they went to sleep wrapped around each other. Soon everything will be out in the open.

* * *

Two weeks was too much for Spencer. It was driving him crazy. Shortly after getting discharged, he found himself saying goodbye to his girls and heading back to Quantico. On the jet Derek handed him a folder that contained papers with photos of the houses he owns. He told Spencer to pick. During the whole flight he went over every detail of each house. When they touched down Spencer handed Derek his choice.

The house was four bedrooms and four bath. Spencer didn't explain why and no one asked. The next day he woke up to voices in the other room. He wasn't really surprised to see Clooney on the bed next to him. The two of them left the room and found everyone in Derek's living room packing. When he tried to help they all told him no. So he got dressed and took Clooney for a walk ignoring their protest. He smiled the whole time, thinking that they'll learn soon.

It took a week to move everything from both apartments. Spencer's took the longest. Then an extra three days to unpack everything. The team had to leave for a case but Derek had a back up plan, his mother and sisters. Fran didn't hesitate to mother Spencer while she and the girls unpacked all the boxes. Reid didn't mind at all because he got to hear all the stories about Derek. Desi and Sarah made sure that he had all the good blackmail materials. They stayed til the team got back.

* * *

On Friday Spencer waited until Derek left for work, then he went to the doctor. The visit made him ecstatic. The doctor removed his stitches and gave him the okay to go back to work with limited restrictions. Leaving the doctor's he went straight to work and Strauss' office. Handing over the doctor's note with a smile didn't faze the section chief. She just returned his smile and signed off on his return papers.

The two talked for a while. Strauss gave Spencer the update on everything that has happened in LA. The Assistant Director had been fired and arrested. During his very thorough investigation they found that he was working with a gang in drug running. The agent responsible for Reid's shooting would be spending the next fifteen years in prison without parole. And Adam was suspended and during his suspension he had to go through training again. Then they came to the subject of the team. Spencer asked Strauss to hold off for awhile longer, just until things between him and the others settled. She understood and told him her door would always be open.

He left her office and headed towards the bullpen. On the way he was stopped by some of the other agents. Spencer remembered them from the day in gym. They were on their way there and asked if he wanted to join them. He smiled, said yes and followed them down. When Spencer left the locker room, he found that most of the agents he fought was there.

* * *

"We heard about what happened in LA. So we decided to get you back into shape and improve your skills." Agent Sullivan from team three informed him. The others nodded.

Spencer smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Improve my skills. If I recall correctly I kicked all of your asses six months ago. But I won't say no to a little practice."

"Good. This time you won't be so lucky." The others voiced their agreement.

"We'll see. What about Morgan and my team? And the cameras in the gym?"

"Oh we got that covered." Agent Notte (No-tay) replied. "Hotchner is having a Unit Chief's meeting with the others. Rossi and Prentiss are out consulting. Morgan is working on files in his office, Anderson is going to notify Strauss if he leaves the bullpen. She'll keep him from coming down here. Jareau is having a budget meeting and Garcia is working with team four today. They are out on a case in Maine."

"How did you all manage to pull this off?"

"Strauss and the other Chiefs helped us. You are almost better than Morgan but you don't cocky when you're winning." Sullivan answered. "Look, Reid, we know we didn't exactly treat you with the respect you deserve and you really put us in our place six months ago. Each one of us went to our bosses and asked if you can get transferred to our team. They went to Strauss but she told them that only Hotchner can approve it. So we want to get to know you better and improve our working relationship."

Spencer hid his shock and surprise. "Alright. Who's wants to go first?"

He heard some of them let out sighs of relief before spreading out and forming a circle. Two agents stepped forward. Spencer smiled, bounced on the balls of his feet and beckon them forward. The first one started with a kick. He caught the ankle, punched the second went he got close enough. Then he used the leg to swing the first down on the floor. When he straighten up the second grabbed him from behind. Spencer flipped him over and onto the first. They both let out groans of pain.

The two bowed out and two more took their place. These two were lucky and got a few hits in. Spencer got the upper hand and they walked out holding their ribs. By the third set of two, he caught on to their strategy. Then the last two were Sullivan and Notte. He was sore and tired but stood his ground and was proud of himself for lasting as long. He learned that they had been watching closely and used everything against him. He was close to getting Notte to bow out when another agent came running in yelling for Sullivan. He wasn't quick enough to avoid Notte's punch to his face when he turned to face the agent who came in.

He went down feeling the pain spread throughout his face. Spencer heard the others yell his name. He moved his hand away and opened his eyes. They were all looking at him with worry in their eyes.

"Reid, are you okay?" Sullivan asked.

"Yeah but my face hurts." He laughed.

"At least I hit your eye and not your nose. Duck next time." Notte joked and helped Reid stand up.

"Not my fault. I suppose you and Sullivan are going to mark this as a win."

"Damn straight we are. You know better than to get distracted." Sullivan smiled.

"I'm sorry Agent Reid." The agent apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Sullivan's right, it was my fault. What is the problem?"

"Anderson send me down. He said that Derek Morgan learned that you were in the building. Strauss went to stop him but he had already left the bullpen. Anderson send me to warn you."

"A little too late for that." An angry voice had them all turning around. Derek Morgan was standing in the gym with a murderous expression and tense body. He looked ready to strike.

All of them minus Reid took several slow steps back. Spencer stood there, crossed his arms and glared. There was no way in hell he was going to let him attack the others. Not ever.

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I here is not the question that needs to be asked. No the question is, why the hell are you in this gym with them when I told all of you to stay away?"

"Morgan we were practicing. I spent two weeks at home recovering and this is what I needed. I can't practice with you or the others because you all think I'm made of glass. For now on I'm practicing with every single agent you see and I swear if you interfere one time I will transfer to a different team. Do you understand me?"

"We'll talk about this later. Lets go." Morgan said tensely.

Reid looked at him then turned towards the others. "Thanks. Sullivan, I'll call and we'll set up a schedule. Notte nice punch. Even though I was beating you."

They all nodded. Notte laughed. "Whatever you say Reid. Now go before he decides to shoot all of us."

Spencer shook his head and walked towards the locker room ignoring Derek. Derek glared at all the agents again and followed his pretty boy. He didn't like hearing the genius' threat. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Reid showered quickly and dressed. He and Derek took the elevator to their floor. As they walked through the bullpen, everyone turned and looked at them. Spencer just smiled at all of them and kept walking. Derek led him to the conference room, where the team was waiting.

When the door closed Hotch spoke. "Reid what are you doing here?"

"The doctor gave me the go ahead. Strauss signed my returned papers. The last I checked that means I have the right to be here." He was getting tired of how they treated him.

"I got the copy. It said 'limited restrictions.' Last I checked fighting almost two dozen agents was not limited."

"Okay, I lasted eight years too long. I should have took Gideon's advice long ago. There are going to be some changes. So listen closely, I can protect myself. In fact I proved it several times over last couple of years. I proved it two months ago when I attacked that cop. I proved it in LA despite the shooting. You all need to stop treating me like a goddamn child. I'm going to be thirty in three months. Either you all change your ways or Hotch you can approve my transfer to a different team. From what I hear all of them want me and from my practice in the gym they will treat me like an equal. Your choice, what's it going to be?" He looked at all of them.

Hotch and Rossi felt a little proud but it dueled with the memories of all of Reid's attacks. JJ conflicted, this Spence was different from the one she loved. She wasn't sure if she liked this one. Emily smiled and thought 'finally.' She was waiting for Reid to show some backbone and now that he did, she wasn't disappointed. Garcia had decided that she liked this Spencer. She was happy to see that he was no longer going to wait for them to see the real Spencer Reid. Morgan was pissed. Reid getting into fights, threatening to transfer and giving them ultimatum. It was too much for him to handle. But he kept himself in check. Things between him and pretty boy were still fragile.

"Alright Reid, we'll do things you're way." Hotch spoke when the silence was starting to get uncomfortable. "But the first time you end up back in the hospital after an UnSub attack we get to go back to the way things were before. Take it or leave it?"

"Fair enough. Now is there a case or can I go to my desk and get started on my files."

"Technically you aren't on schedule on today. There is no case and there are no files on your desk. Go home and come back in tomorrow. Or you can sit in Morgan's office until he gets done."

"I'll go back home. See you all tomorrow." He left the room without looking at Morgan. They'll talk later.

* * *

On the way home he bought several bags of ice. He let Clooney out and then took an ice bath to ease the sore muscles in his body. Twenty minutes later he was dressed in sweat pants and one of Derek's t-shirts and sitting on the couch with Clooney watching a Doctor Who marathon. He was later woken to Clooney's barking and Derek's voice. Spencer shut the tv off when Derek walked into the room.

They looked at each for several long moments before Derek sighed and sat on the couch next to him. Neither one was ready for this talk. Spencer knew it had to happen sooner rather than later. So he went first.

"Derek. Please you have to understand."

"Understand what? That you think you have something to prove. Come on Spencer, you know you don't have to prove anything."

"I know that, but do you. Because every time we're out on a case you have to charge your way into danger. Have to be the first to kick the damn doors in or be the one to rescue the victims."

"This isn't about me."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm trying to get you to see that you have a hero complex and it somehow wired your brain that I'm some kind of damsel that needs to be looked after. Derek, I love you but if you can't see that I can handle this job and everything else the same way you can, then we aren't going to work. I showed you over and over again that I'm capable. Why do you refuse to see it?"

Derek looked at his pretty boy and saw the determine look in his eyes mixed with a little sadness. It clenched his heart to see that he was the one to put it there. Looking back to the first fight he witnessed, all the cases they worked to the attack on the cop and then today's fight. If he was being honest with himself, he would admit that Spencer was more than capable.

"Derek?"

He mentally shook his head and focused on Spencer. "I know you are. I'm just worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Worried that you won't need me. Pretty boy, you're right about the hero complex but wrong about the damsel thing. I love being the one to protect you or at least trying. It was all I want to do when we were on a case. That's why I would be the first to do anything, because I wanted to be sure that you were safe and no one could hurt you. Baby, when Hankle took you I was a fucking mess. It took Hotch and Elle yelling at me to focus and that went to hell when he broke your foot. I got pissed. Broke a lot stuff before putting my fist through a wall. Hotch had two officers restrain me. But then you gave Hotch that clue and we went off to find you. It damn near killed me when I heard the shot. When I saw that you were alive, I wanted to confess everything but it wasn't the right time."

Spencer had tears in his eyes. Derek's confession made him change the way he saw the other man. He knew that they would have to find a compromise.

"I wanted to do the same but through my pain filled brain I knew I shouldn't. Derek, I will always need you. It may not be the way you want it but it will probably turn into something you'll like. There will always be danger, I promise not to run head first into it if you make the same promise. I want you around for a long time. I can also promise to be a little more cautious in the field and trust that you will have my back."

Derek knew what Spencer was doing, just like he knew had to do the same thing. "Okay. I promise to let you play a part in the field and hold back a little on the complex. I will always watch your back and your ass. Okay your whole body." He smiled. "Also I promise to not head first into a situation that is too dangerous."

Spencer smiled and moved closer until he pressed against Derek's side. "That's all I ask."

Derek wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Now that we settled this without a fight. How about some dinner?"

"I vote for Thai."

"Fine but as long as we get to watch the games I recorded."

"Deal."

The rest of the night sort of became a little bit domestic. They ate in the kitchen, afterwards Spencer cleaned up while Derek took the trash and Clooney out. Then they sat on the couch. Derek sat sideways so he can lay against him. When the games were over and Derek not happy with his teams losing, they went to bed. Their relationship hadn't reached the 'get naked and sweaty' stage yet and they were okay with that. But it didn't stop them from sleeping naked. Spencer laid with his back pressed against Derek's front while the other man arms wrapped around him tightly. They both fell asleep quickly.


	15. Chapter 14

**Finally! This chapter is responsible for the rating change. Now I normally mark the scene but I won't for this one because I couldn't find a starting point. Also I hope it turns out alright and I didn't overdo it too much. Next chapter will be out sometime next week.**

**As always, Happy reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14 

The next morning Spencer was woken up to two phones ringing. He reached over to the closest nightstand and picked up one of the phones. Derek's.

"Hello."

"Reid? You and Morgan need to get up now. Need to meet us at the airfield in thirty." Hotch ordered and hung up.

He pulled away from Derek, reached over Clooney and picked up his phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Spencer. Did I wake you?" Elle's voice sounded too cheerful for him.

"Not really. Can we make this quick? Morgan and I have to get going. A case popped up."

"Sure no problem. I'm calling for two reasons. One to see how you were doing. And the other for a double favor."

"I'm fine. What favor?"

"Well next month school is ending. As you know I was planning on moving when it did. Lila is going to help because afterwards we were taking the girls to see Diana and the Grand Canyon. Lila got a callback about a lead in a movie."

"Okay, so what's the favor?"

"Right. I'm going to start packing everything except the essentials, and hire a moving company. Lila is getting a couple of friends to supervise for me. Anyways when school lets out I'll finish the second half of the move. Then Lila will have two weeks before she starts filming. We'll be able to take the girls on vacation but..."

Spencer held back the frustrated sigh, "But what? Quit stalling Elle." He turned and pushed at Derek, "Get up and get dress."

"Fine." Elle sighed. "I'll get to the point. Lila's movie is in another country. She asked me to go with her. So we were wondering if you can take the girls."

Spencer had to contain he excitement. This made him so happy.

"Of course I'll take the girls. Why the hesitation?"

"Well you and Morgan are fixing things and the job. Spencer, we'll be gone for six weeks."

"Elle, Derek and I are fine. By the time the girls get here we'll be better than that. As for the job I'll work something out with Strauss. I'll call you and Lila when I have a set plan."

"Alright sounds good. Now I'll let you get to work."

"Later. Love you."

"Love you too Spencer."

He put the phone next to Derek's and found the other man still sleeping. Spencer got out of bed, got dressed and let Clooney out. After talking to the neighbor about taking care of Clooney and calling Hotch to let him know they'll be late, he got started on waking Derek.

"Derek Morgan, get up now." He all but yelled.

Derek just groaned and rolled over. He huffed in frustration. Then the perfect idea popped into his head. Slowly and lightly, he removed the covers. Revealing his boyfriend's perfect tight rounded ass. With no hesitation he brought his hand down giving it a sharp stinging slap. Spencer laughed and took off running when Derek jolted awake cursing every word known.

He was ten steps from the front door when Derek tackled him. The laughing made it hard to do a counter-move. Derek rolled him over onto his back and pinned his wrists above his head. Spencer sobered up a little when he became aware that he had a very naked and very angry Derek Morgan holding him down.

"What the hell Reid? Have you lost your mind?"

"Hey I tried to wake you the normal way. You just didn't cooperate."

"Don't ever do that again or I will return the favor."

He smiled. "That's not much of a threat. As much as I want to continue this, we can't. You have to get dressed. We need to meet the team at the airfield in twenty."

"Fine but don't think you're safe. I will get you back."

"Looking forward to it."

Morgan was already making plans when he got up and went back into the bedroom. Ten minutes later he was dressed and armed with a plan. They were met with Hotch's glare and disapproving looks from everyone else.

Garcia popped up on the plasma and started briefing them on the case. Child abductions in Iowa. Reid wanted to call his girls but he knew Hotch wouldn't approve. So he pushed the thought aside and focused on the case. They arrived an hour later.

* * *

Five hours after arriving they still didn't have a lead or a connection. The entire team was frustrated and annoyed. They didn't know what to do next.

Spencer had spent half that time going over the map. Despite his genius brain, the whole thing looked random to him. That's when he threw the marker down and left the room. He found a bakery close to the station. Derek had found him an hour later.

They got the team coffee and muffins and headed back. Walking back into the room he noticed Hotch and JJ missing. Rossi told him that Hotch was talking to the captain and JJ was updating the media.

Two more hours and several cups of coffee later, Spencer found something that could help them. The pattern he though was random was in fact too random. Their UnSub thought he was smart and was trying to confuse the police. Spencer's ego reared it's ugly head when he thought that the UnSub wasn't smarter than him.

He circled a two mile radius around the last abduction. The BAU and the LEOs set out and patrolled the areas he circled. After three hours of nothing they all went back to the station to regroup. The final decision was to try again after everyone had some sleep. The team left the station and checked in.

* * *

From the moment they left the house, Spencer had been on guard. Not knowing when or how Derek was going to get his payback was slowly driving him insane. Even with his guard up he was still surprised when Derek attacked him when he left the bathroom.

All day long Derek kept a close eye on Spencer. He saw every wary look the younger man gave him. He had to stop himself from smiling every time. Now they were alone and Derek was waiting for Spencer to get out of the bathroom. As soon as the genius stepped back into the room Derek pounced.

He grabbed Spencer and tossed him on the bed. Derek didn't give him a chance to recover, he just climbed onto the bed and put the genius in the same position as this morning.

"Oh so now you attack. What if I don't want to play?"

"I was waiting for the right time." He smirked. "Besides do you want everyone to see you like this?"

"You have a point. What do you plan doing?"

"Torture you."

Before Spencer could say anything Derek leaned down and kissed him. It was a soft barely there kiss. When he moved to kiss back, Derek moved as well. The other man nipped his jaw sharply before kissing his way to Spencer's ear.

Derek bit the earlobe before sucking on it. Spencer moaned and arched up into Derek's body. Morgan didn't stay in one play long. He nipped and kissed every inch of his pretty boy's neck, he even left a few marks. Spencer will bitch about them later, at the moment he didn't care and continued his torture.

Spencer was having trouble focusing on anything besides Derek's lips. Just as he began to relax under the assault, Derek added another form of torture. His hands. For the first time in months he hated not wearing a shirt.

Morgan smiled at the genius' gasp and groan when he tweaked a nipple. After adding several more bites, he moved to lave the nipple causing Spencer to buck his hips. Derek abandoned the nipples to lick his way down the lithe body. His hands moved to the waistband of Spencer's boxers. Derek stopped all movement and looked up at the younger man. What started out as torture quickly turned into something more. He didn't mind the change.

"Baby, if you want me to stop tell me now."

Spencer opened his eyes and glared, "Derek Morgan, if you stop I'll shoot you."

Derek laughed and kissed the spot under Spencer's belly button. Earning him a moan and a hand on his head. He removed the boxers and continued his assault. He left matching marks on those thin hips, while his hands moved under Spencer to cup and squeeze the ass that will belong to him before the night is over.

No matter how ready he was, it still took him by surprise when he felt Derek's mouth close around the head of his cock. He had to stop himself from thrusting up into the wet heat. Spencer has never felt this kind of passion before. It made him feel too big for his skin.

"Mmm, more." Spencer moaned when he felt Derek's lips squeeze around the base of his cock.

Derek heard the plead and pulled back. "You'll have to settle for my mouth, pretty boy. I didn't come prepared."

Spencer blinked and looked at the older man. A smile formed on his lips. "My bag. Side pocket."

An extra dose of arousal slammed into Derek when he heard the confession. He didn't know whether to be worried or lucky. He climbed off the bed and walked towards the bags. Derek pulled out the small bottle and the condom. He held it up to Spencer as a silent question.

"Its your choice. Its been a few years since the last time."

Morgan tossed the condom on top of the bag and walked back to the bed. He removed his clothes along the way.

"You and I are going to have a long talk later."

"Don't care. You have five seconds to get back on this bed and finish what you started or I'll finish alone."

Derek grabbed Spencer's ankles and pulled him to the end of the bed, then flipped him over. He grabbed those thin hips and jerked the genius to his knees. Spencer let out a small laugh and wiggled his ass. Derek ignored the movement and slicked his fingers. He worked quickly and thoroughly.

Reid was grateful that Derek chose not to go slow. He knew he wouldn't last if this was dragged out. He pushed back against the hand when Derek's fingers pressed and teased his prostate. Before he could stop it, a whine escape when those fingers were removed.

He loved the sounds his baby was making. One day he'll spend hours extracting them. Right now Spencer was too far gone. Derek pressed the head of his cock against the waiting hole and pushed in slowly. When Spencer tilted his hips and pushed back, all thoughts of slow and steady left his mind. Tightening his grip he bottomed out in one thrust. Both of them moaned in union.

Spencer shifted his hips to let Derek know he could move. He pulled out slowly then snapped his hips forward. Derek kept the pace. The change in the other man's breathing told him that Spencer was close, so he moved one hand and wrapped it around Spencer's cock. Derek upped his pace and stroked the harden member in time with his thrusts.

He couldn't hold on much longer. "Come for me, baby."

Spencer moaned and yelled out Derek's name as he spilled himself all over the stroking hand. Hearing Spencer yell his name and clench around his dick was all Derek needed to let go and fill Spencer with his seed. Both of them moved through the aftershocks before collapsing on the bed.

"If I had known it was this good, I would've spanked you months ago."

Derek laughed. "That was the corniest thing I've ever heard. Stick to facts and statistics. And yes that was mind-blowing. We'll be doing more of it every chance we get."

"About that. There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"School is ending next month. Elle and Lila are going to finish Elle's move then take the girls to see my mom and the Grand Canyon. Then Lila has to leave the country and wants Elle to go. They'll be gone for six weeks and the girls will be with us. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am. Baby, I'll never say no when it comes to the girls. You don't even have to ask. When we get back home I'm going to call my mama. She'll want to meet them."

"Good plan. Be sure to include your sisters."

Derek nodded. "Sure. Now lets get a shower and get some sleep. We have to get up early."

They climbed off the bed and into the bathroom. The shower was quick and they didn't bother with clothes. Morgan wrapped his arm possessively around Spencer and kissed the back of his neck. Spencer smiled and burrowed closer before letting sleep take him.

* * *

Someone on the other side of the door woke him up with their persistent knocking. By the sound of it they weren't going to stop until they got an answer.

"Knock it off!" Spencer yelled and threw the lube bottle at the door.

"Get out of bed and open the door." Hotch ordered.

He groaned and got up. Thankful his brain was awake enough to remind him that he was naked. Slipping on a pair of boxers he opened the door.

"What is it?"

Hotch was surprised to see Reid in nothing but boxers and covered in bites and hickeys. It took him longer than appropriate to answer the annoyed question.

"We're here for a case. A time sensitive case. Get Morgan up, get dressed and meet us at the station. You have twenty minutes. If you're late you two will not share a room again. Clear?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Twenty minutes." Hotch repeated and walked away.

Spencer closed the door."Shit. Derek get up."

"Not now." He groaned and rolled over.

"Yes now. If you still want to share a room you'll get up now."

Derek opened his eyes and sat up. "What the hell did you say?"

"You heard me. We have twenty minutes to get to the station."

Reid moved quickly and was ready before Derek decided to get out of bed. While fixing his hair he saw the marks on his neck. _Damn him_. Spencer exited the bathroom and glared at Morgan. Now he understood Hotch's reaction.

"I don't mind the bites, but can you please put them in places that can be covered."

Derek smirked, "I'll think about it."

"Just like I'll think about the sound your ass makes when my hand slaps it."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me. Lets go."

Derek glared at Spencer's back as they left the room. It was a good thing they were a block away from the station. They made it with two minutes to spare. The rest of the team wanted to ask about the expressions the two men were wearing, but Hotch told them to get to work.

Everyone took the same neighborhoods as the day before. Shortly after lunch the local cops caught the UnSub. To their surprise the UnSub turned out to be a woman. After an hour Hotch and Rossi got a confession. She gave them the location of the children both alive and dead.

Once the children were reunited with their parents and the other parents were informed, the BAU left and headed home. As soon as the plane was in the air Spencer called his girls. The job was hard and frustrating, but Livvi and Lexi were the reason he kept working.

Derek had been watching all day. This case had been hard on Hotch, JJ and Spencer. Hit them harder when the UnSub confessed to three dead children. Secretly he had felt the same way since he had started thinking of the girls as his. Maybe after their stay he'll tell Spencer how he truly feels.

Arriving home they greeted Clooney, repacked their bags with fresh clothes and did the chores. When everything was done both men and dog lazied around the living room watching sports and repeated episodes of Doctor Who. They were too wrapped up in their thoughts to do anything else.


	16. Chapter 15

**This chapter is written in POVs of Spencer's girls and their mothers. I hope nobody gets too upset about things I've written in this chapter. Since its been a few chapters since I've said it, I'll say it again. Thank you all for reading this story and liking it. Also I don't have any clue on how many chapters there will be, except maybe under twenty-five.**

**As always, Happy reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15 

"Lexi, there something I need to tell you. But don't worry its good news." Her mommy sighed and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Mommy's boss wants her to run a second gym at different location. That location happens to be in LA. Your aunt Lila asked us to move in with her and Livvi. What do you think about that?"

Lexi was shocked, excited and a little bit heartbroken. She repeated her mommy's words in her head. She was excited to be closer to Livvi, but that meant moving further from daddy and her friends. If she was honest she didn't know what to think.

"I don't know. I'm happy that I get to live with Livvi, but sad that we'll be further away from daddy and my friends."

Mommy gave her a sad look. "Oh baby. Here's what we'll do. The weekend before we move we'll have a party and you can invite all your friends to say goodbye. As for daddy, you and Livvi will have six weeks with him and Derek this summer. Your aunt Lila invited me to see her work for a new movie."

Lexi smiled, "Really? We get to stay with him?"

"Yes. We'll move to LA, drive to Vegas to see grandma Diana, go see the Grand Canyon then Lila and I are taking you two to daddy and Derek's house."

Lexi jumped up from the floor and hugged her mommy. This was the best news. This didn't make the moving sound so bad. She was still going to miss her friends.

"I like the party idea. Can we have cake and ice cream too.

"Of course. Now lets get you ready for bed."

After mommy left she laid in bed thinking about everything. Moving to be closer to Livvi was a good thing. Being further away from daddy wasn't. Lexi knew it sounded selfish, but she always liked the fact that she was closer. It was something she would never admit to Livvi. Maybe this move will be good for her, she'll never have to be selfish again and she'll get to be with her sister.

* * *

Livvi was sitting on the couch reading '_The Complete Works of Poe_'. Nana had recommended it during their last phone call. She liked his short stories better than his poems. She was in the middle of '_The Tell-Tale Heart_' when her mommy walked into the room.

"Liv, I need to tell you something."

She bookmarked her page and closed the book. "Okay."

"Your aunt Elle's job is moving her here. I offered for her and Lexi to live with us. What do you think?"

It took everything she had to contain some of her excitement. "Can we share a room?"

"If Lexi wants to, then yes you can share."

"When do they get here?"

"After school is over. When we get them all moved in the four us are going on a two week trip. We'll see nana first then drive to the Grand Canyon. Now the next part is half good and half bad."

"What is it?"

"I got a call to do another movie. This one is in a different country. I asked Elle to go with me. So you and Lexi will be staying with Spencer and Derek for six weeks."

She didn't know what to think. Mommy and Elle being gone for so long was sad, but spending all that time with daddy replaced the sadness.

"Its sad that we only get to spend two weeks together, but I'm really excited about getting to be with daddy for most of the summer. Are you mad?"

Lila laughed. "No baby, I'm not mad. I understand. Maybe when you and Lexi are older Elle and I can talk to Spencer and Derek and work something out."

"Okay. Mommy can I ask you something?"

"Anything?"

"Will daddy and Derek get married?"

Lila laughed again. "That's up to them. Why do you ask?"

"Well if they do, what do we call Derek?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask them."

Livvi nodded. "Okay."

"Now I'm going to let you finish your story but only that one Olivia Spencer. Then you need to get a bath and in bed. Got it?"

She smiled. "Yes mommy."

She finished the story, got a bath and was in bed before he mom finished locking up the house. After her hug and kiss she laid there thinking about everything. She and Lexi were going to have a lot of fun living together. Nothing could get rid of the excitement of spending most of the summer with daddy.

* * *

Elle watched her daughter give all her friends a sad smile. She knew that her daughter had conflicted feelings, just like she knew it was her fault. The only thing she was thankful for was the fact that Lexi was young. If the girl had been older this move would have been a lot more difficult.

Her phone call with Lila last night was the complete opposite. The actress told her that Livvi was over the moon by the whole thing. Even going as far as asking if she and Lexi can a share a room. Elle had decided to let the girls work that out on their own.

After the party and getting Lexi into bed She started packing. There were some things she wanted to do by herself. Late into the night she taped the last box and then crawled into bed. She was just as excited about this move as the girls were.

School was officially over. She had the car packed with the remaining boxes, Lexi's school folder from both ballet and kindergarten. Lexi may not be a smart as Livvi and Spencer but she was smart enough to start kindergarten at four. Elle was proud of her daughter. When the school released the kids, she had Lexi buckled in and on the road in ten minutes.

* * *

Lila was feeling as jittery as her daughter looked. It was a slow week waiting for Elle and Lexi. The two had talked on the phone every night. Now Elle had called and informed her that they were close. An hour later they pulled into the drive and jumped out as soon as the car was turned off. The four of them exchanged hugs before she and Elle unloaded the car.

"Mommy, when are we leaving to see nana?" Livvi asked with Lexi standing next to her.

"Tomorrow Liv. Let aunt Elle relax a bit before she has to get back into a car."

"Okay. Come on Lex." They ran off leaving their mothers alone.

Elle looked at Lila, and found the other woman looking at her. They shared a smile before wrapping their arms around each other. Both closed their eyes and let out sighs of relief.

"I'm so happy you're finally here." Lila whispered.

"I'm happy too. When do you want to tell them?"

"Later. I want a little bit more time with you before we have to answer questions."

"Good plan. Lets sit, we have an hour or so before they come back."

The two women sat closely on the couch. Elle wrapped an arm around Lila's waist while Lila held on to Elle's free hand. They kissed each other softly before settling in. Both slowly dozed off to sleep as the excitement died down.

"Lexi did you want your own room or do you want to share?"

"Share. We can see if our mommys will paint our room like daddy and Derek will at their house."

"Okay. Do you think daddy and Derek will get married?"

"I heard mommy talking to aunt Pen. They we're talking about planning the wedding for him and all they had to do was wait for one of them to ask the question. Mommy told aunt Pen that it might be a long time before that happens because both of them are stubborn."

"Mommy said the same thing when she and daddy were talking when he was here. But if they do, what do we call Derek?"

"I don't know. We can keep calling him Derek or we can call him dad."

"Why not call him dad now? Maybe that will get them on track to think about getting married."

"I like that." Lexi brows furrowed "Where did that idea come from?"

"Books. You learn a lot when you spend almost half the day reading."

"Oh. Between school and ballet class I don't have that time. But I'll try. Do you do anything between school and home?"

"No but I have a friend that does karate and she said its a lot of fun. Maybe I'll sign up when school starts."

"Mommy does something like that. Maybe I'll sign up too if it."

"What about ballet?"

"I'll do both. Let's go see what our mommys are doing."

"Okay."

They left the bedroom and went into the living room. The two girls found them laying on the couch sleeping. They were facing away from each other. Lila was behind Elle with an arm wrapped around her and Elle was holding that hand.

The girls looked at each other although they both were confused they had smiles on their faces. Lexi pointed at Livvi and then at their moms. Livvi shook her head and pointed back. Lexi glared and turned back to face the sleeping pair.

"Mommy. Livvi and I are hungry." She said loudly and shook her mother's shoulder.

Elle was wide awake and felt Lila move too. She looked at both girls then sat up. That later came much sooner than she was ready for. Lila's groan told her that the other woman had the same thought.

"I guess we need to talk. How about we all go into the kitchen make lunch and talk."

The girls nodded and walked towards the kitchen. The pair looked at each other for a quiet moment before nodding and following their daughters into the kitchen. They worked to together to fix lunch and joined their daughters at the table.

"Okay. Since you found us sleeping on the couch I think most of the shock is gone." Elle spoke first. "We'll talk about this like your dad and grandmother do when they talk to you. And you can ask any and all questions you want. Now you two know that Lila and I met when I was still working with the FBI. At first we weren't as close as she and Spencer. About a year after you two were born, I called her and we became friends. Just after your second birthday, Lila came to New York and we spent the day together with you two. By the end of the day we knew our feelings were deeper than friendship."

"After that day we tried to see each other as often as we could." Lila continued. "But with my job and her's, it was hard. Plus your dad didn't know, still doesn't. For the last two years we've been thinking of ways to tell him, and it doesn't help that he's always working, and he was having his own relationship problems with Derek. Then Elle called to tell me that her gym is opening another location here in LA. We had a long conversation that night we came back here after seeing Spencer at the hospital. We knew we had to tell you two and your dad. So the plan was to tell you two first then tell your dad either before we leave for six weeks or when we come back."

"Now you two can ask your questions." Elle gave them a small smile.

"Do you two love each other like daddy loves dad?" Livvi asked.

"Dad?" Lila and Elle said at the same time.

"Yeah. Livvi and I talked and decided to call Derek dad. We think it might help put them on track to get married. Stop them from being stubborn like you two say they are."

Both women laughed. Their daughters were smarter than anyone thought. That was the best idea any of them have had.

"Yes. I love Elle like your daddy loves Derek."

"And I love Lila."

"Why didn't you two just move closer sooner?" Lexi asked.

"We had you two to think about. Lila and I wanted to make sure that both of you would be able to share Spencer and like each other. We never thought the two of you would be as close as sisters."

"Are you two going to get married." Livvi asked. Lexi smiled and nodded.

Both sighed. Lila answered. "We don't know, Liv. Give us some time to tell some people first. Besides we need to wait for Spencer and Derek to get married first. If they decide to take that step. Can you and Lexi wait?"

The girls looked at each other and then nodded. "Okay. What do we call you?" Lexi asked.

"Whatever you want. If Livvi wants to keep calling me aunt Elle or she can call me Elle. You can do the same with Lila."

"Can I call you mom or mommy?" Livvi asked.

"Me too."

Lila and Elle nodded. "Yeah. Like Elle said, whatever you feel comfortable calling us."

Livvi and Lexi just nodded and went back to eating. Livvi knew it would take a while to get use to the changes. She was just worried about how daddy would react. Lexi didn't really care who her mommy loved as long as they could love her too. She knew Lila loved her, just like if they got married Livvi would be her real sister.

For the rest of the day Lila and Elle with the girls' help rearranged Livvi's room and put the extra twin bed in it for Lexi. Afterwards they unpacked some boxes and found places around the house for Elle's pictures and knickknacks. The four had a light dinner and went to bed early after packing for their very long vacation.

They all woke up early the next morning. The girls dressed and packed their activity bags. Livvi's was filled with books, Lexi's filled her's with coloring stuff and a few books. After dressing Lila and Elle fixed a quick breakfast and cleaned up everything afterwards.

* * *

They left the house before ten and was on the way to Vegas. Lila drove first. The other three were reading. When they arrived in Vegas they checked in first and called Bennington's. The doctor told them that Diana was doing well and was ready to see her granddaughters. Lexi and Livvi wanted to go right away.

As soon as they saw Diana, they ran ahead and hugged her at once. Diana laughed and hugged them back. Lila and Elle spoke to the doctor to finalize their plan. They wanted Diana to tell the girls one last secret.

"You two get bigger every time I see you. Now tell me what's new with you."

"Mommy and I moved to LA and we're going to live with mom and Livvi."

"I know your mother told me after you father left New York. I see she waited to tell you. How you are two taking the news of their relationship?"

"We're okay with it. As long as they love each other like daddy loves dad." Livvi answered.

"Ah. So you are going to start calling him dad. Can I ask why?"

"Everyone is saying that they are stubborn. So calling Derek dad will put them on track to ask the question."

"Listen to me. You two can't push this. Your father and Derek have to make that choice on their own. So only call Derek dad if you two are comfortable doing so. I'm sure he wouldn't mind and it will show Spencer that you accept his choice of a partner. Do you understand?"

They nodded. "Yes, nana."

Diana smile. "Good. Now I have some good news to tell you."

"What?"

"My doctor informed me that I've improved so much that I no longer have to be here. So I get to go with you to the Grand Canyon."

Both girls gave her big smiles.

"Really?" Livvi asked.

"Really. But as a precaution I have to come back here for a bit. If everything is fine then when your mothers come back from their trip, you four will come back here to get me and we all get to go to LA. I'm going to be living with you."

"For how long?" Lexi asked.

"My doctor is going to let me try it out for a month. If all goes well and nothing changes with me then I can stay with you as long as I want."

"We can't wait. There is so much we can all do together." Lexi replied and hugged her grandmother again.

"What Lex said. Nana, when are you going to tell daddy?"

Diana let out a short laugh. "You know I don't know. I haven't worked that out yet. What do you think I should do?"

"Let us tell him. If we tell him then he can call the doctor, the doctor tells him its all true, it will give him time to get used to the idea before it actually happens." Livvi replied.

"You, my dear, read too many books. Alright we'll go with your idea."

"Nana, what if he wants you to live with him when he finds out?"

"Oh Lexi. Nothing, not even your father, will keep me from you girls. I love him more than anything but you two are the reason for my improvement. I want to spend the rest of my life watching you and your sister grow up and become smart and beautiful young women, who will make a difference in this world. And I don't want to do that in this hospital or three thousand miles away."

"Okay."

Diana hugged them again and watched their mothers walk into the room. She gave them a small smile, they just nodded and sat on the small sofa in the room. She watch them subconsciously reach for each other's hand. Her daughters, as she has call them for the last couple of years, loved each other as much as her son loved Derek Morgan.

After Diana packed her bags, locked her room and signed out, they left the hospital. Lila and Elle couldn't get over the joy they saw on the older woman's face. They also saw the tension leave her the further they got from the hospital. The two had talked before about this and agreed to put up a united front if Spencer tries anything. They just hope it doesn't have to reach that point.

* * *

The following week proved to be just what they all needed. Not one time during that week did she have an episode. Her mind was clear and sharp, everything else felt stronger as well. Lila and Elle felt joyous to finally be able to spend time together as a couple with their daughters. It didn't bother either one that Lila wore sunglasses or a hat most of the time. They didn't want some fan interrupting their family vacation. Livvi and Lexi were over the moon. Everything that has happened made them really happy.

Instead of a full two weeks the adults thought of staying a week. That will give Lila and Elle the time they needed for the drive to stop in other places for the girls to visit. Diana wasn't upset because it will give her extra time to be fully ready to leave Bennington's and move in with her daughters and granddaughters. Lila and Elle were grateful for the extra time they get to spend with the girls. So not caring about all the circles they had to make, they drove Diana back and then after a long goodbye they went on their way to Virginia.

Elle called Spencer and told him they will be there in a week. She heard a lot of happy voices in the background. When she asked he told her that Derek's mother and sisters were there. He asked her not to say anything to the girls. She promised and handed the phone over to the girls. That lasted an hour and a half. After they handed the phone back over and Lila got to talk to him, they made their first stop for gas and food.

They stopped in Albuquerque, Amarillo, and Oklahoma City. In Memphis, Lila and Elle stopped at Graceland and educated their daughters on who Elvis was. Nashville followed where they showed them the Opry and Livvi got to see Vanderbilt. Both moms were a little worried about a four year old wanting to see a university. But they didn't voice their opinion and each silently decided that that was Spencer's area.

Deciding that they seen enough they continued on to Spencer's. The closer they got the more excited the girls became. Elle and Lila were happy but the thought of leaving their daughters for six weeks overshadowed that. When they were a few hours away, Elle called to give them a heads up. It was going to be a long six weeks.


	17. Chapter 16

**Finally! I blame my muse this, the tricky little imp. Had to rewrite this three times, so I hope you all like and it turned out okay.**

**As always happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Today was the day his girls were coming. Elle had called them early this morning and told them that they'll be there by dinner. Spencer wasn't the only one excited. All morning Derek was asking if everything was ready. Fran, Desi and Sarah were no help. They would laugh at his nervousness and then coo when Spencer settles him down.

Since the Iowa case he and Derek had been setting up the girls' room. They both wanted to share but Livvi wanted dark purple and Lexi wanted pink rose. If Derek's mother and sisters hadn't shown up a week early, the two wouldn't have finished the preparations. Sarah being the artist had them paint the room purple, then used the pink to paint designs around the room, Desi and Fran bought everything the needed but Spencer and Derek set it all up.

By four they were all Jittery. Fran was in the kitchen cooking and baking to keep calm. Desi was walking Clooney and Sarah was reading, or trying to. Spencer and Derek on the other hand were sitting on the front porch making plans for the next six weeks. An hour later they watched the girls pull into the drive.

Livvi and Lexi were out before Elle turned the car off. They went straight to Spencer who fell to his knees and hugged them both. Several long minutes later the three separated and Derek got his turn. Elle and Lila hugged Spencer then Derek when the girls ran into the house. They went to get the bags. In the house the girls introduced themselves to Derek's family. Fran, Desi and Sarah immediately fell in love with the four year olds.

The two men had all the females following them to the rooms to deposit the bags. Eardrums were being tested with the screams and squeals of the younger females. Derek's heart squeezed as he looked at their happy faces. Spencer emotions were over filling at the looks on the three people he loved more than anything. When he looked around he found the others had left them alone.

Fran had announced dinner. During the meal the girls talked about their trip. After telling them about Memphis, Fran cut in and gave Livvi and Lexi a bit more information. That led the conversation to the adults talking about their favorite music. They learned that Derek, Lila and Sarah like R&amp;B. Fran loves the sixties and seventies. Desi listens to pop and Elle likes country. Spencer surprised them all with the confession of his guilty pleasure: classic rock.

After dinner and cleaning up, Elle and Lila told the girls to get their baths. The adults sat around the living room talking about random things. A half hour later both girls come in with hair brushes. Lexi went to Lila and Livvi to Elle.

"Mom can you brush my hair?" Lexi asked Lila.

"Of course Lex." Lila smiled and put the girl between her legs and started brushing the tangles out. Elle did the same to Livvi.

"Mom? Did I miss something?" Spencer asked with a confused look.

"Lila and I have been dating for about three years."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because we didn't know how you would react. Or if the girls would like each other. And being in different states."

"You shouldn't have to worry about me."

"We know that Spencer." Lila replied. "We mostly wanted to see if things would and could work between us. Then after a while we just fell into a routine. Getting together once or twice every couple of months, phone calls every day, sometimes three or four times a day and using Skype."

"But in all the years I've known both of you, not once did I get the impression that either of you were into females."

Elle laughed. "That's because your focus was on Derek's backside half the time, while the other half was trying to get and keep his attention. Now be honest with us, Spence, do you have any problem with this?"

"No, I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you Spencer." Elle smiled and Lila nodded.

"Daddy, are you and dad working tomorrow?" Livvi asked.

A wide-eyed Derek looked at the blonde headed little girl before looking at Spencer. Neither man knew what to say. Fran, Desi and Sarah were equally shocked, while Elle and Lila held back their laugh.

Derek recovered enough to answer the question.

"Unfortunately we do. Spencer and I thought that you two and your mothers would like to spend the day together before they have to leave." Both girls nodded.

"Now you two need to get into bed." Elle informed them.

"Can grandma read a story first?" Lexi asked.

Fran's shocked didn't last long as she stood up and smiled at both girls. She held out her hands and then led them to the bedroom. Everyone else waited until she got back to say anything. They ended up waiting twenty minutes.

"I'm not complaining, but why are they calling me dad?"

"Livvi had asked if you and Spencer were going to get married. I told her I didn't know. Then after Elle and Lexi arrived the girls had talked while Elle and I were sleeping on the couch. That's how they found out about us. Anyways during lunch they told us that they were going to call you dad to speed up the process." She answered and looked at Elle.

"In Vegas," Elle continued, "Diana told them that you two needed to work at your own pace with the marriage idea. She told us that she told them to only call you dad if they we're comfortable doing so. Looks like they are. So congratulation Derek Morgan, you now a father of two four year olds." She gave him a big smile.

"Keep them safe and happy." Lila added.

Derek smiled. "Always."

And it was true, he would because ever since he met them he had started thinking of them as his. His thoughts then shifted to marriage. He won't lie, the idea does sound appealing. Being married to Spencer was something to look forward to. He'll wait another year before deciding anything.

Spencer watched Derek get a far off look on his face. The genius knew that his lover was processing everything including the marriage idea. Spencer liked the idea...okay that's a lie, he had secretly planned his wedding to Derek three years after he knew that he didn't want anyone but 'Chocolate God' as Penelope dubbed him. It was all planned from the proposal to a simple union in front a judge with their team, his mother and Derek's family. He also knew about Pen and Elle's planning, that wasn't going to happen as long as he had a say on the subject.

His only dilemma, back then, was whether or not Derek liked him. Now it was whether or not Derek wanted to get married, and if he did did he want to propose. Spencer didn't care either way.

The females in the room were watching the men. They all had smiles on their faces. With no other topic to talk about Fran ordered everyone to bed. Spencer and Derek mentally shook their heads and agreed. They let Fran take their bed while they took the pull-out in the basement/library.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Derek woke first. Both feeling really good after taking advantage of the basement's privacy. They started breakfast and watched the others slowly drag themselves into the kitchen. Elle and Sarah were last and after breakfast were stuck with the clean up.

They went their separate ways after getting dressed. Elle and Lila spent the day with their daughters. Fran and her daughters went shopping for the weeks ahead. Derek and Spencer had went to work with hope that they didn't get a case.

Derek went to his desk and got started on his files. Throughout most of the day his thoughts often went back to last night to the girls calling him dad and the happiness he felt when they did. He silently vowed to make them as happy as he can and to be the best dad he could.

Spencer's morning was going better than he thought. His meeting with Strauss was beneficial. After Fran leaves and with the girls' choice, Spencer was going to sign them up for some sort a day class. With Strauss' help if they got a case she was going to make sure that Garcia would always be available to get them. If they didn't have a case she would make sure that Spencer will always get off at decent time to pick them up. Once again they avoided the LA conversation.

The next part of his morning was training with the other agents. All of them including himself were improving. Some of them had manage to get him down and pinned. While he manage to work faster in disabling his opponent. The majority of them kept glancing at the door nervously, he laughed at them every time.

* * *

Again they all had dinner together but there was no after dinner talk. Instead Lila and Elle said goodbye to their daughters. The four of them were in tears for the whole thing. Derek and Spencer took them to them to airport while Fran, Desi and Sarah stayed at the house with Livvi and Lexi. At the airport Spencer had his own tearful goodbye and promise to make sure the girls called often. Derek promise to make sure Spencer kept his promise and to keep the girls safe.

When they got back to the house Fran told them that the girls didn't want to come out. Sighing heavily he went to their room and found them on one bed hugging each other. They turned their heads and looked at him with tear-stained faces. His heart clenched as he walked into the room and laid down on the bed with them. His poor girls cried themselves to sleep.

Spencer didn't want to leave them, so with Derek's help they move the girls to their bedroom. He laid back down next to Livvi and wrapped his arms around both of them. Derek followed suit on the other side. Soon they found themselves falling asleep as well.

Fran and her girls watched her boys care for her granddaughters. Their crying had broke her heart and she felt helpless for the first time that day when they refuse to leave their room after their parents left. Fran knew Desi and Sarah felt the same way. She can only hope that they will bounce back quickly.

* * *

It took a slow week for the girls to bounce back. All the adults waited patiently for them to recover. When they did Fran, Desi and Sarah made sure that they were too busy to think about Elle and Lila until it was time to call them. During the following week Fran had shared some stories about Derek or family recipes. She knew they too young for cooking but she wanted them to see the joy in it. To her surprise Lexi was most attentive to the lessons. Livvi liked cooking as well but she reminded Fran of Desi. Both preferred to have a book in their hands.

Desi and Sarah was running out of time to spend with their nieces. Desi had her work and Sarah her husband. So for her time with them, Desi took them to museums and plays she thought they would like. She found that Livvi was an academic person while Lexi was more laid back. Sarah took them to art classes and was happy that they both had a talent for it.

Few days later and more tears, Desi and Sarah left. It took two days.

Fran was over the moon. She loves her daughters and sons but now that they were all busy or back home, she can now spend some time alone with her granddaughters. Her favorite time was when she was teaching Lexi to cook while listening to Livvi talk about all the books she and Diana have read and the games Diana plays with her. Fran wasn't surprised to hear just how much Olivia takes after Spencer. But what did surprise her was learning that Diana was going to be living with them and Spencer didn't know it yet.

Soon her time was coming to an end as well. She made sure that the girls were well prepared. Nevertheless when the day arrived they still bawled their eyes out, Fran included. Spencer and Derek spent another week comforting them.

* * *

The first three weeks were hard on Derek and Spencer. Neither man wanted to leave the girls. The second week was harder because they had back to back cases. They would call twice a day, sometimes those calls were made when they were with the team at the station. The first thing they did when they got home was spend the whole night listening to their daughters talk about everything they did. The third week and no cases, they were thankful.

That week was hell on them. Spencer knew his girls were going to miss their new grandmother. Derek was going to miss his mother too and he just hates it when the girls cry. It makes him feel helpless.

Strauss was nice enough to let them have the whole day off. After dropping Fran off at the airport the guys took their girls for ice cream. That didn't really help. They also tried the library, the toy store, an art supply store and the park. Three hours later they were still sad but had a few books, two different color bears, easel and paint, and they just sat on the swings lost in thought. Feeling helpless and hopeless, they took the sad little girls to Garcia.

Garcia with JJ and Emily's help were able to cheer them up a little bit. What got them out of their funk was Rossi suggesting dinner at his house. Lexi had perked up.

"Can I help you make it?" She gave him a hopeful look.

"Of course you can, little one." He smiled and Lexi returned it.

"Aunt JJ, is Uncle Will coming too?" Livvi asked.

"I'll make him. But it won't be hard once he learns you'll be there. He has been looking forward to telling you more about Louisiana culture."

Livvi smiled and hugged JJ. Spencer and Derek mentally thanked their lucky stars for their team. As much as they love the girls, they didn't want to spend another day watching them cry.

* * *

Dinner that night was really eventful. Rossi listened to Lexi talk about her time with Fran in the kitchen. Livvi was listening to Will, the New Orleans native loved teaching the little blonde about his home state. The talk around the table had everyone speechless.

"Daddy with all the sadness Lexi and I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Nana is going to live with us when we go back home." Lexi answered cheerfully.

"What?" Spencer asked again looking shocked.

"Nana said her doctor told her that she improved a lot. And that she no longer has to stay at Bennington's. She going to move in with us." Livvi replied.

"Are you sure?" They both nodded.

"Spencer that's a good thing. Just call Bennington's tomorrow and get all the facts." Derek rubbed the younger man's back soothingly.

Spencer collected himself and nodded. "I'll do that."

The rest of night had a few more shocking moments when Lexi had called Derek dad. Everyone was glaring at Garcia after the woman had stopped squealing. Then JJ and Will announced that they were going to try for another baby. Again with the squealing this time Emily joined. Spencer heard Henry say no girls. After staying another hour and setting up a few more dinner nights, they all went home.

* * *

The next three weeks went by too fast for all of them. Lexi and Livvi spent their days in art class while Spencer and Derek worked. The guys were always home by five. At night they make dinner and listen to the girls talk about their day. When there was a case the neighbor would watch the girls until Garcia picked them up. She would stay at the house and work from there until the team got home.

The day after their first dinner, Spencer had called Bennington's. The doctor and his mother both confirmed what the girls told him. Before ending the call Diana had told him that she wasn't going to stay anywhere else but with her granddaughters. A part of him was happy his mother was better and would spend the rest of her days with the girls. The other part was a bit envious that she wanted to live in LA and not with him. He didn't tell anybody about those thoughts.

Two days before Lila and Elle were set to come home, Spencer and the others took the kids to the beach. It was a day they all loved. He caught JJ, Garcia and Emily planning next summer's trip. He knew that he and Derek, Lila and Elle had to talk to work something out.

The final day arrived. Spencer and Derek stayed at home with their girls. None of them were up to doing anything. They ended doing a movie marathon. By the fifth the team had showed up. By ten that night everyone was slowly falling asleep. In the end Lexi and Livvi shared Lexi's bed, Henry and Jack shared Livvi's. Hotch and Rossi took one room, Will and JJ another. Emily and Garcia took Spencer and Derek's bed and they took the pull-out again. Before falling asleep Derek made a mental note to make another bedroom.

In the morning they all ate breakfast. The team stayed with the girls while Derek and Spencer went to the airport.

Elle and Lila were anxious to see their daughters. Their trip was the best and they had a lot of fun, but every night they ended up missing Lexi and Livvi. On the plane going back home they finally decided to talk about future plans. They couldn't finalize any of it without talking to Spencer and Derek first.

The four stopped at a cafe on the way home to have that talk. Each one was armed with ideas.

"Derek and I would like to spend half the summer with the girls and switch every year for the holidays."

"Elle and I were thinking the same thing. What do you want to do for birthdays?"

"If we can we'll fly to LA and spend it with the girls, stay a day or two and then fly back." Derek answered.

"Do you want the first half of the summer or the second?" Elle asked.

"We can switch every year or depending on Lila's job." Spencer answered. "Don't worry about our job, Strauss and I will work out something later."

"Spence, don't take this the wrong way but you and Strauss seem a bit closer." Elle commented giving him a confused look.

Spencer laughed. "We gotten closer. After talking to her about the girls, we sort of bonded."

"If you say so. Now that we had this talk, lets go."

They left the cafe and went home. The happy reunion lasted all day. Then two days later more tears as Spencer and Derek said their goodbyes. Both knew now how the others felt.


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter contains a time jump, cliches, fluffiness and sex. Also I'm sorry to say this but after this chapter there will only be two more left for this story. I am contemplating a sequel, it might take awhile to have a definite decision.**

**As for now happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17 

"I can't believe how fast this weekend went." Derek replied to his boyfriend.

"I know. We'll see them again in a few months." Spencer commented looking around. His gut instinct was telling him something was going to happen.

"Still our daughters are six. If anyone told me that I would be dating you _and_ have two daughters I would order them a psych exam." He laughed at his own comment.

Spencer shook his head. He was still in shock too. Even after dating the other man for two years it still amazes him, how lucky he was. After so many years of pining and secretly loving the man he has to pinch himself every day to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Derek noticed his boyfriend's lack of input to his statement. When he looked at the genius he saw that his attention was elsewhere. After two years he learned a lot, like Spencer's gut instinct. If he knew something was going to happen nine out of ten times it did and his pretty boy wasn't going to be happy.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"The last time I was in this airport the FBI showed up and I ended up with their BAU team."

Derek wasn't happy to be reminded of that. In fact he still felt the urge to beat the hell out of all of them, even Strauss for allowing Spencer to stay. The only problem was the damn stand by, they still had an hour.

"Its not too late to leave. We'll grab a rental and drive to San Diego or Vegas and get a plane there."

Spencer spotted two familiar faces in the crowd.

"Too late, babe. There's Oliver and Nathan."

Derek looked in the direction of Spencer's pointing finger and saw the two agents. Mentally cussing the agents and the FBI as he watched them walk towards their seats.

"Damn it." He ground out softly.

Spencer let out a laugh to hide his own irritation. This was not how he wanted things to go. He is never stepping foot in LAX again.

"Dr. Reid, its nice to see you again." Nathan greeted. He saw that the two men weren't happy.

"Nate, Oliver why are you here?"

"We caught a big case. Your team is flying in. They told us you two were here. Oliver and I went to Ms. Archer's and she informed us that you and agent Morgan were at the airport."

"Why are two teams needed?" Derek asked.

"We have ten dead. This started with two dead bodies. As we got further in the investigation, eight more popped up with the same M.O." Oliver explained.

The couple looked at each other. Spencer saw the uncertainty and not so hidden anger. Derek saw Spencer's understanding and weariness. Neither liked how the end of their happy weekend turned out.

They came to LA to celebrate their oldest daughter's sixth birthday. Then when they got home they were going to have an intimate dinner before having to worry about work the next day. Yeah this sucked so much that they were going to do everything possible to get Lila and Elle to have Lexi's birthday anywhere but LA.

"Fine. Come on, Der, the faster we get this done the quicker we get home. On the way you can call Garcia to get Clooney for us."

"Sure. After that I'm calling Strauss. I know you two had an agreement made out, but pretty boy if this happens every time we come to LA to visit our girls then a lot people are going to get hurt. Liv and Lex can't get caught up in this, it isn't fair."

"I know. Something has to change."

Derek grabbed Spencer's hand after they picked up their bags. They followed Nathan and Oliver out of the busy airport and to the car. Along the way Spencer thought about his conversation with Strauss.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Erin, you wanted to see me?" He asked standing in the doorway._

_This was the first time he called her by her first name. She told him to and it felt a little strange doing so._

_"Ah yes. Spencer come in and take a seat."_

_He closed the door and sat in the chair. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Spencer knew what this was about. In all honesty he was conflicted about the whole thing._

_"Erin, I don't see how I can do both."_

_"You don't have to. The LA team is progressing really well. They have a long way to go but the four of them work well together. You did an excellent job training them."_

_Spencer felt the blush heat his face. "Thank you. So what do you want me to do?"_

_"I would just like you to keep a close eye on their progress. Also if they get a major case you would need to fly out there and work with them."_

_"What about the team here? I can't just leave them."_

_Strauss sighed and resisted the urge to drag her fingers through her hair. She hated this and regretted ever letting the younger man stay there._

_"Normally its not good ethics to have two teams work together. To be frank it causes conflict and some agents feel the need to have a pissing match to prove who is better."_

_Spencer stifled the laugh before replying. "That's true. Hotch and Derek will do just that. Hotch for control and Derek to stake a claim."_

_She like listening to him and his assessments. It tells her that she made the right choice letting Gideon hire the genius._

_"What about Rossi, Prentiss and Jareau?"_

_"Those three are different. Rossi would subtly get you to see things his way. Emily has a way to insult you without it sounding like one. And JJ would look at you without saying a word. Then when you run out of questions she'll make a few suggestions and you'll end up going with them. She does that to Will sometimes."_

_"In your unbiased opinion, do you think both teams can work together?"_

_"Honestly it will be hard but yes I think they can. If not I'll take full responsibility."_

_"Spencer, I can't let you do that. If something happens it could mean your job."_

_"I know. I understand the risk. But like I said I can't just leave my team."_

_"Alright. For all major cases you and the team will fly out there. If your team has a major case, then I'll have no choice but to send them without you."_

_"Understandable. If it doesn't work then a unit chief needs to be hired."_

_"We'll trial run it. Three years since you won't be going all the time. So if at anytime in those three years something doesn't work out then we'll go with option B, a unit chief."_

_"Okay. Is there anything else."_

_"One minor thing. Check in with them every so often. Just to see if they aren't having any trouble."_

_"I can do that."_

_"Thank you."_

**_*Flashback Ends*_**

Up until now the agreement worked. Spencer didn't have any problems. So far for the last couple of years he only needed to go three times. During those three times nothing went wrong. Both teams worked together and got the job done quickly. So quickly that they had enough time to visit the girls before leaving.

He was so lost in his thought that he didn't know they arrived until Derek tugged on his arm. The trip to the bullpen was quiet. None of them knew what to say and the stiffness in Derek's shoulders told him that the man was still angry.

An hour after they gave Derek and Spencer the sit-rep the other team arrived. Like Derek, Hotch was not happy. They went over everything for the second time and then got to work. Several long hours later none of them was close to finding a suspect. After a short break at midnight they went back to work. Early the next morning they got a break when the Medical Examiner, who had worked through the night as well, sent them the results. Which included DNA, and their suspect was in the database.

After arresting the guy, Derek and Spencer left with their team. The two put their dinner on hold and went straight home. Garcia left after getting the birthday pictures from Spencer. Too tired to do much else but repack their go-bags, they went to sleep afterwards.

* * *

Several days later the couple finally got to have that date. Both of them were ecstatic. Spencer spent the day getting things ready for the night. He reserved a table at Derek's favorite restaurant. Then dropped their suits off at the dry cleaners and got his hair cut short, not a boy band style like last time. They still wouldn't let him live that down.

Derek was busy as well. He enlisted Garcia's help. He bought everything they would need to turn the bedroom into a seduction scene from a romance movie. After he and Spencer leaves the house Garcia would set it all up for him. Candles will be placed on every flat surface, flower petals will trail from the front door to the bedroom and soft music will be playing. He was going to text her ten minutes before, she'll light the candles and take Clooney home with her.

Everything was going as planned. Spencer counted himself as lucky when Derek wasn't home when he finished his errands. He dressed and put Derek's suit on the bed with a note before leaving the house again. Derek and Penelope got to the house. He saw the note and smiled. He got dressed, helped Garcia with the set up since Spencer said he was waiting for him at the restaurant. Both had left with a small surprise.

When Spencer arrived he asked their waiter to put the box on the dessert plate. He was surprised that both of them managed to keep a straight face. Unbeknownst Derek made a request to the same person.

The waiter couldn't resist telling his friends about the whole thing. It wasn't long before all the restaurant employees knew about the whole thing. Some even made small bets.

During dinner both men settled for flirting to ignore talking about work or family. By dessert they were extremely turned on and anxious. The waiter, with a barely controlled straight face, served them dessert and coffee. He quickly turned and left knowing the others would watch for reactions.

Spencer was stunned. On the handle of his coffee cup was a white gold ring tied on by a purple ribbon. Derek himself was speechless. On his plate between two pieces of cheesecake was an open ring box with a platinum ring inside. They looked up and caught each other's eyes. Smiles slowly formed on their faces before both started to laugh. The laughter continued for several long minutes before they settled down and ignored the glares of the others.

"Nobody will believe that this actually happened." Derek spoke after they both were able to breathe again.

"Guess the saying 'great minds think alike' is true. I know I said it before but I'm going to say it again. I love you Derek Morgan. And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.

"I love you too Spencer. When the girls brought up the marriage idea two years ago I loved it. And would have proposed right there in front of everyone but it wasn't the right time. For the last two years it was always on my mind but work kept getting in the way and the new situation with the girls was a number one priority. Now it felt right to do this. Like you said spending the rest of my life with you is something I want to look forward to."

Spencer reached over and picked up the ring and put on Derek's finger. Derek did the same before kissing Spencer softly. They separated by the sounds of applause and saw the entire wait staff and some of the diners clapping. Spencer felt the blush form and ducked his head to avoid eye contact. Derek squeezed his hand and asked for the check.

* * *

He got the second biggest surprise of the night when they got home. He was stunned speechless again as he took in the flower petals, candles and music. Derek closed and locked the door before wrapping his arms tightly around Spencer.

"Do you like it?" He whispered in the other man's ear.

"I love it." Spencer whispered back.

Derek removed their jackets and placed them over the back of the couch. He took Spencer's hand and led him to the bedroom. He let his baby take in the sight of the bedroom before pulling him closer and kissing him softly. Slowly he removed their ties and shirts then back Spencer up to the bed.

Without breaking the kiss Derek grabbed the back of his knees and lifted him onto the bed. He broke the kiss only to slowly work his way down Spencer lithe toned body. He teased and tortured the dusky nipples with only his teeth and tongue while his hands removed the belt, pants and boxers. As he pulled them down the long legs he left a trail of biting kisses only to stop at the navel. When the last of their clothes were removed he continued his torture.

Spencer couldn't form any kind of intelligent thought as his lover, boyfriend...no, fiance kissed and touched everywhere but where he wanted to be touched the most. His body felt boneless and overheated, he was sure Derek was going to cause him to combust before they were finished.

Then he felt those strong dexterous fingers wrap around his cock. They worked the hard organ slowly, too slow for him. No amount of begging was working. The other hand was holding his hips down. After what felt like hours his eyes flew open at first touch of Derek's tongue on the head. His eyes caught Derek looking at him, the other man smirked at him before closing his mouth over the head and began sucking on it.

Derek was not only torturing Spencer but himself as well. Every breathless moan and blissful groan went straight to his cock. The begging wasn't helping his self-control either. He continued to slowly take Spencer to the edge. Just before the tipping point he backed off long enough to grab the lube.

He wasn't slow as he prepared Spencer. The other man went from begging to dirty talk. Telling him everything he wanted Derek to do. He wasn't going to deny his pretty boy at that point anymore. So Derek gave Spencer everything he asked for.

Spencer whimpered at the lost of Derek's fingers. As he opened his eyes he watched Derek move back up and cover his body. The thick wide head breached the first ring. His knees were hooked around Derek's elbows, causing his legs to spread wide and almost touch his shoulders when Derek leaned forward to kiss him before moving.

He couldn't hold back anymore. They were both too close. Derek kept his position, keeping Spencer spread open as hips slammed into the firm ass that belonged to him. His baby's blunt nails dug into his shoulders, almost deep enough to break the skin. He was too far gone to care if they did.

Several hard deep thrusts tipped them both over at the same time. Each yelling the other's name as the force of their orgasm had them blackout. Derek fell on Spencer, careful enough to move his arms first. Spencer wrapped his arms and legs around Derek and rolled them onto their sides.

Ten minutes later when they were able to move and breathe again they got up. They showered and extinguished the candles before climbing back into bed and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

The following night Spencer and Derek agreed to just tell everyone and get it over quickly. Derek joked about needing earplugs to protect their ears but Spencer told him that it wouldn't be fair to Hotch, Rossi and Will. They waited for everyone to show up for dinner at Rossi's. When everyone gathered in the kitchen and the boys safely in the playroom, Derek wrapped an arm around Spencer and looked at everyone.

"Spencer and I are now officially engaged."

As expected the females on the team yelled and squealed loudly as they hugged the couple. When the three settled down Hotch, Rossi and Will gave their congratulations.

"So who asked first?" Emily asked.

"Believe it or not we both did at the same time." Spencer replied with a smile.

"What? How?" Garcia looked confused.

"Well I asked the waiter to tie Spencer's ring to his coffee cup and serve it during dessert."

"I was there first and had asked the waiter to put the open box on the dessert plate. We were both speechless."

"The funny thing was when we put the rings on and kissed almost everyone was clapping."

"I don't believe this. You two secretly planned these proposals only to do it at the same time. Both of you spend way too much time together." Rossi spoke and shook his head in disbelief.

"You say that like its a bad thing." Derek laughed. "Spencer, do you have anything to say to that?"

Spencer rolled eyes and looked at the other man. "No because it true and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Oh keep the sappiness to yourselves." Hotch joined in.

All of them laughed and started on dinner. Halfway through JJ got their attention.

"I know it probably isn't the right time and Spence I'm sorry to steal some of your happy attention, but Will and I have some news as well." She looked at her husband who gave her a slight nod. "We're three months pregnant."

More yelling, squealing and well wishes circulated around the room. JJ told them that she waited to tell them because she wanted to be completely sure. For the rest of the night they all talked about the wedding and the baby. They were all happy about the upcoming events.


	19. Chapter 18

**The ever awaited next chapter. This chapter contains my first femslash. It doesn't go into a lot of detail but I hope it turns out alright. As a reminder, the next chapter is the final chapter for this story. Sorry. **

**As always happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18 

"Honey, where did you put the extra plates?"

"They're in the pantry!" Lila yelled from the bedroom.

Elle shook her head and grabbed the plates. Her girlfriend was a strange creature. The other woman was now changing her clothes for the fifth time since the party started, two hours ago.

"Elle, sweetie, where is Lila?" Diana asked when she stepped back outside.

She gave the older woman a smile. "She's changing again."

Diana shook her head. She was thankful she raised a boy. Raising girls test limits on the nerves and patience. With her condition it wouldn't have been a good thing. Her granddaughters, thankfully, are different. Olivia is more like her father, focused on books and school. Alexa takes after Elle, knows what she wants and works hard to accomplish it. She loves Lila but sometimes her daughter acts like a teenager going on her first high school date.

"You should think about putting a lock on that closet."

"That's a good idea."

"What's a good idea?"

Elle turned around and looked at her girlfriend. The blonde still manages to take her breath away. She was now wearing a maxi dress with a low yet still modest neckline. Elle wanted nothing more than to drag her back into the bedroom.

"Putting a lock on the closet door." Diana answered.

Elle blinked and shook her head to clear her wayward thoughts. They were highly inappropriate to be having at a six year old's birthday party.

"What was wrong with the other one?"

"Oh nothing I just thought this one would be better." She smiled brightly.

Elle looked at her and didn't miss the too innocent look or the mischievous glint in those hazel eyes. The minx was playing with her. She was not going to let her get away with that.

She stepped closer to whisper into Lila's ear. "You're lucky there are too many kids around. I'll get my payback later."

Lila suppressed the moan that threaten to escape when the woman nipped her earlobe. There was no way to stop the shudder that coursed through her when those lips brushed her ear. Now she can't wait for the party to end.

"Alright girls separate right now. There will be time for that later."

Both blushed and avoided eye contact with the older woman. Lila looked around and spotted the newcomers walking out of the house.

"Look Spence and Derek are here."

They watched the two men walk towards them. Something was different about them.

"Spencer, I thought you said you two wouldn't be able to make it."

"We were able to finish a day early."

"Well the girls will be happy to see you."

Both men just nodded, kissed Diana's cheek and went off to see their girls. The three women just stood there watching them.

"There is something different about those two." Diana commented. They were a puzzle that needed a clue to solve.

"You're right there is. Maybe they'll tell us when everyone leaves." Elle agreed.

The rest of the time went by quickly. Spencer and Derek spent most of it with Livvi and Lexi. Occasionally they would be talking to Diana. Elle and Lila knew that even after two years it was still hard for Spencer. Diana knew it as well. She knew that he felt envious and cheated. And that he would continue to bury those feelings just to keep everyone else happy. It sadden her that she couldn't help him.

When the last of the guests left, the family sat around the living room. No one said anything for several minutes, then Spencer cleared his throat.

"Derek and I have some good news."

"What is it?" Livvi asked first.

"We're getting married."

"What? When?" Diana asked.

"We proposed not long after Liv's birthday. Yes its been four months and we should have told you sooner but Spencer wanted to wait. He thought it would be a good present for Lexi."

Both six year olds jumped up and hugged their dads. They have been waiting for this day. After the girls got their hugs Diana, Elle and Lila followed suit.

"So did you pick a date yet?" Diana asked.

"We did. Derek and I going to get married on New Year's Eve, just before midnight."

"That sounds wonderful Spencer. So where are you planning to have the ceremony?"

Spencer looked at his mother and knew she probably wouldn't like the answer. "We're going to use Dave Rossi's backyard, like Will and JJ. You guys and Derek's mother and sisters will stay at our house. The team will stay at Dave's. You can stay as long as you like."

"Spencer we can't do that. You and Derek would want to be alone." Elle protested.

"No its alright. We aren't making any honeymoon plans and we want to spend the first of the year with the girls since we didn't last year." Derek explained.

"If you're sure then we'll stay until the girls need to go back to school." Lila accepted.

"Good. Now lets get everything cleaned up."

They spent at least two hours cleaning. After an early dinner they all went to bed. Spencer and Derek gave them another surprise. They stayed for three days. Livvi and Lexi were over the moon.

Lila and Elle were so grateful that everyone slept on the other side of the house. Well Lila was anyways; Elle could get loud sometimes. But nevertheless both couples tried to keep their nightly activities to a minimum. Needless to say they didn't always succeed. Elle kept her promise though.

* * *

Three weeks after the birthday party, they went out to celebrate their anniversary. Both dressed nicely and reserved a private dining table. Their dinner lasted for hours. It was filled with talk about Elle's gym, Lila's movie and possible tv series, and their family.

The two then switch to teasing each other. Another one of their games to see who cracks first.

By the end of dinner Elle was trying to keep her breathing even. There was nothing she couldn't do about the bright red blush on her face and her thighs hurt. Lila wasn't much better. She couldn't get enough oxygen to her brain to maintain logical thinking. She also knew her face had to be as red as her girlfriend's. And her panties were drenched. They paid the bill and tip, and went straight home.

Both women were naked before the bedroom door was locked. There was no foreplay and neither were gentle. Their kiss was frantic but still passionate mixed with the addicting pleasure pain.

Elle's hands were tangled in Lila's hair, gripping and pulling while fighting for dominance. Lila had bruising grip on Elle's hip, while biting the full soft flesh of her bottom lip. She didn't care much about wanting to dominate the kiss. Lila only care about extracting those delicious moans from her lover. Elle release the blonde's lips after letting Lila suck on her tongue.

She moved onto nipping down the soft tanned neck. Careful not to leave any marks; no matter how much she wanted to. She made sure that every inch has been kissed, licked and nipped as she slowly back the other woman towards the bed.

Lila felt the back of her legs hit the bed. She lost her balance and tumbled onto the mattress taking Elle with her. She lost the battle and began laughing when she heard her girlfriend let out an 'oof'. The laughter quickly turned into a loud groan when she felt a hard bite on the underside of her breast. The groan turned into a moan when Elle started sucking on the bitten flesh.

"Baby, please."

"What do you want, Lila?"

"You. Everything. Just don't stop." She begged.

"Oh honey, I don't plan on stopping. Now just lay there and enjoy."

Everything Elle did made her slowly lose her mind. Soon she felt drunk on the pleasure. Elle saw the blissed out dazed look on Lila's face. She smirked and continued on. Lila wasn't too out of it to make sure Elle was getting her pleasure as well.

With a few hard exchanged spanks, they came together. Lila came back to her senses and found her lover's head between her legs. She felt the tongue applying kitten licks. Lila tighten her legs squeezing Elle's head. That earned her a sharp nip to the sensitive nubbin. She gasped and spread her legs.

Elle raised her and smile before licking her lips seductively. She slowly kissed her way back up, then applied playful kisses until Lila growled, grabbed her head and kissed her deeply. They separated needing air.

"Baby you really outdid yourself. I think you fried a few of my brain cells." Lila couldn't hide the amusement in her voice.

"I think I fried a few of my own." She laughed.

"Lets get some sleep."

Elle nodded and laid down next to Lila wrapping an arm around her waist. Lila turned onto her side to press her back to Elle's front.

* * *

Lila awoke the next morning and found Elle still sleeping. Smiling softly and with very little movement she reached into the nightstand drawer. She pulled out the small black box and took the ring out. Lila slowly turned to Elle and began kissing her awake.

Elle smiled and kept her eyes closed. "If you want something you'll have to wait until I'm fully awake."

"I got something that will do the job."

"Please no corny comments this early in the morning."

"So open your eyes and I'll refrain from using corny or suggestive comments."

Elle opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend. The other woman had a big smile on her face.

"What's with the cheshire smile?"

"I love you, Elle. Four years ago you became one of the best things in my life. I don't want to share it with anyone but you." She declared and showed the ring to the woman she loved. "Will you marry me, Elle Greenaway?"

Elle felt the tears escape. She was surprised the sweet proposal. Letting out the air she didn't know she was holding, she rolled Lila onto her back and kissed her deeply.

"Yes. I want nothing more than to be married to you. I love you too Lila Archer."

Lila kissed her again and slipped the ring on. They wanted to celebrate but a knock at the door interrupted.

"Girls time to get up. You promised to take Lexi and Livvi to the zoo." Diana reminded them through the door.

"We're up mom. Give us fifteen minutes." Elle responded.

They made the bed and shared a shower. When both dressed they left the room. Diana was at the stove making breakfast while the girls were sitting at the table.

"Lila and I need to tell you something."

The three looked at them. Lila grabbed Elle's hand.

"We're getting married." Lila happily announced.

"When did this happen?" Diana questioned.

"Before you knocked on the door. Lila did the proposing." She showed them the ring.

That got the reaction they were expecting. The girls let out happy yells and hugged each mom. Diana hugged them as well. During breakfast they debated dates. Diana suggested before Spencer and Derek. The girls wanted all four parents to get married at the same time. They tabled the subject, cleaned up the kitchen and left for the zoo.

* * *

The phone was ringing when they got home. Lila rushed to open the door. Elle was quicker at getting to it.

"Hello."

"Elle, I'm sorry." She heard the pained voice of Aaron Hotchner.

"Sorry? Sorry about what, Hotch? What happened?"

"You and Lila need to fly to Lincoln, Nebraska. It's Spencer and Derek. I'm sorry I need to go. Garcia or Prentiss will meet you at the airport. See you when you get here." He hung up.

Elle calmly hung the phone up and collected herself before facing the others.

"Baby, what did Hotch say?"

"Liv, you and your sister need to go pack a bag to carry unto the plane."

"Mom..."

"Now, Olivia. You too, Alexa." She said firmly. They ran out of the room.

"Elle?"

"We need to go to Nebraska. He didn't say what except that Spencer and Derek are involved. Pen or Emily will meet us at the airport."

"Okay. I'll pack for us. You call the airline. Diana could you take the dog to the neighbor's?"

"Of course."

Each armed with a task went their separate ways. Two hours later they were on a plane. All of them were lost in thought. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter might take a little bit longer to post I don't want leave anything out. **

**A/N #2: I apology if anyone hates the use of the word 'nubbin'. I've always found it to be a funny word to say and couldn't resist using it. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Its finally here! The last chapter. I would like to thank you all for sticking with me through this. It was fun to write this Morgan and Reid adventure. Maybe one day soon I'll do a sequel. **

**So one final time, happy reading and enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 19

_It should've been just me. Why wasn't it me? How did this happen? Why is it always him? Why goddamn it?!_

* * *

"The UnSub may seem unpredictable, but he's not. He has a pattern. First he let's the victims know that they're being stalked. Then he'll back off for a week. We believe he wants them to think they are safe and that he had moved on." Hotch profiled.

"This guy doesn't possess normal stalker behavior. Normal stalkers terrorize their victims. Our UnSub does not. He integrate himself into their lives. Buying food, picking up dry-cleaning, he even took a pet to the vet. The week he leaves could be a fictional business trip or a small break up." Morgan added.

The team was called to Lincoln, Nebraska when the fourth known stalker victim went missing. They weren't happy that the police waited so long to call them. After gathering all the evidence on all four victims, Hotch got pissed and yelled at the Sheriff. The man didn't do anything to help any of them.

They have been on this case for a week. The nine-one-one operators have already been told to send an officer right away and to inform them.

Since they arrived Derek has kept a close eye on Spencer. The younger man is a magnet for these kind of people. His over-protectiveness was child play during this case. Will outdid him; the cajun native joined them. Strauss was displeased about it but nonetheless signed off on it.

Will followed JJ everywhere except for the bathroom. She threaten to shoot him if he tried. For the most part the seven month pregnant woman welcomed her husband's presence. Spencer had commented that she only wanted him there to get him to do everything for her. The blonde didn't even deny it.

* * *

The only person who got any sleep was JJ. The others work tirelessly through the night. Garcia, who went with them had sore eyes, cramped fingers, and an exploding headache. She was told to go through months worth of videos to get the UnSub's identity.

Garcia prides herself to be happy and able to spread joy to her teammates, wasn't feeling happy or joyful. In fact she was tired. She vowed to take a week off and not go anywhere near technology during that time. The way she was feeling didn't compare to her two favorite men.

Derek has never been so stressed in his life. This case was taking a toll on him. He knew his pretty boy could take care of himself, but it still didn't stop him from worrying.

For once he and Derek were on the same page. Since they showed up Spencer's gut was telling him that something was going to happen. So while Derek was keeping an eye on him, he was keeping in an eye on Derek.

* * *

By noon the following day, an exhausted but satisfied Garcia finally found the Unsub. They left the station right away. As soon as he seen them he started shooting. So they waited him out with a SWAT team on stand by.

An hour later things went quiet. Hotch gave the go ahead. He and Rossi took the front; Derek and Spencer took the back. Hotch and Derek kicked the doors at the same time. Their search came up empty. Spencer followed Derek out of the house and towards the large shed in the back.

Derek slowly opened the door. No matter how slow he was the beep was still heard. The device was in the middle of the room. A beep sounded again. Spencer stepped forward, the beep was a message from the attached phone. Two words were on the screen 'Good bye'. He turned and looked at Derek with wide eyes.

"Hotch get everyone back now!" Derek yelled over the radio. He grabbed Spencer and started running.

Derek got them into the trees that surrounded the property. He dropped Spencer to the ground and covered his body just as the bomb went off.

Derek and Spencer felt themselves get thrown; both hit a tree. Derek's last thought was a prayer that his baby was safe as the darkness claimed him. Spencer tried to fight it but it was a losing battle. He was able to see Derek, the man he loved had his eyes closed. Spencer felt the tears slide down his cheek as he was forced into the black abyss.

* * *

"Spencer! Derek!" Prentiss yelled with Rossi.

"Reid! Morgan!" Hotch and Will yelled.

The remaining members of the BAU with Will and the LEOs were searching for the missing agents. The blast was big but it didn't reach past the back porch. When the smoke cleared Hotch ordered his team to start searching when neither Derek or Spencer answered their comms and phones.

After two hours of searching a team of LEOs found them and called it in. Both men were unresponsive and their pulse was thready. Hotch and Will were closer. What they found will never leave Hotch's mind. On the outside they look whole apart from the blood. The only thing that gave him hope was seeing Derek's hand in Spencer's.

"Will, go back to the station. Don't give Garcia or JJ any details, but drive them to the hospital."

Will nodded and moved quickly. He did not want the job to be the one to tell the two most softhearted women that their favorite men are in the hospital after a bombing. Especially his wife, his very pregnant wife.

He ended up getting back to the station faster than he anticipated. Will found them in the room the locals set up for them. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves he walked in. They turned and looked at him.

"Will, what is it? What happened?" JJ asked with worry in her voice.

"Come on. Hotch wants me to drive you two to the hospital. He wants everyone in one place."

"What happened?" Garcia demanded.

"Hotch wants to be the one to tell you. Please don't ask anymore questions.'

JJ looked at her husband and saw the strained look on his face. Penelope didn't like not knowing. The look on Will's face told her it was something bad.

"Fine. Let me grab my computer and we'll go."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

The trip to the hospital went slower than either of them wanted. Garcia rushed forward to the reception desk demanding to know where the BAU team was. The trio was in the elevator seconds later.

Hotch watched the remaining members of his family get off the elevator. It pained him to see the frantic look on the tech analyst face. JJ wasn't much better.

"Hotch, what happened?"

"Reid and Morgan were a little too close to the explosion. The doctor will be back to tell us more."

Garcia collapsed and started crying. Emily rushed forward and hugged her. JJ let out a small gasped and grabbed Will's arm.

"Darlin', are you alright?"

"Don't worry everything is fine."

Ten minutes later the doctor came into the room. His face didn't show any emotions. They all stood and waited for the news.

"I have some good news and some bad. The bad news is Agents Reid and Morgan suffered a lot of trauma. The MRI showed that Agent Reid's previous knee injury suffered when the blast must of thrown him into a tree, which also broke his leg. Agent Morgan was less lucky. His back suffered the brunt of the blow. Thankfully there is no spinal damage but he does have sever bruising on his kidneys and shoulders. Like Agent Reid, he was thrown into a tree and broke his arm.

"Now the good news is neither man has head trauma other than a mild concussion. They must of hit their heads when they landed. We put them in a medically induced coma to be on the safe side. All in all both agents will make a full and complete recovery."

A collective of sighs were heard around the room. Each member was relieved that the two men were going to alright. Hotch collected himself and looked at the doctor.

"Thank you. I know its early but when will it be safe to transfer them?"

"We'll keep them in the coma for twenty-four hours. If they wake up we'll test them again and if they pass we'll transfer. If they don't wake, then we'll have to wait a few more days. Any other questions?"

"The medication." Garcia breathe out trying to keep herself calm.

"Right. Agent Reid had a bad experience with narcotics. Is there a way to change the one you already used?" Hotch explained.

"I'll have the nurse change the medication. The one we used for the coma won't cause harm. Is there anything else we need to know about either man?"

"No just that."

The doctor nodded. "I'll send a nurse in an hour and she'll take you to their rooms." The doctor replied then turned to leave.

"Wait." Garcia spoke and stood up.

The doctor stopped and turned around. "Yes."

"Can you...could you put them into the same room? Um...they're engaged and Derek will worry if Spencer is not with him. Oh and their rings. Are they still wearing them?"

"I'll have Agent Reid moved and a nurse will bring you their rings. You can put them back on if you like."

"Thank you." She was relieved. Penelope would make sure her boys are kept together. As for the rings she would have to wait until they woke up. It didn't feel right for her to do it.

"I'm going to call Lila and Elle." Hotch informed them after the doctor left. Then he himself left the room. He needed air. After he called the two women, his next call was to Strauss. It was not a fun call.

* * *

It was dark and he knew he was lost. Where the hell was he? Where was Derek? Oh god, why was it dark?

_'Calm down Spencer. Think, what's the last thing you remember?'_

They were on a case. Pen found the UnSub's address. The team left quickly, they exchanged fire. Their UnSub disappeared, they searched the house, he and Derek searched the shed. A bomb was inside. He remembered Derek grabbing him and leading him towards the woods.

_'I have to find Derek. He promised he wouldn't do anything stupid. Yet he made himself a human shield. That idiot. If he's okay, I'm going to kick his ass for his stupidity.'_

Spencer forced himself to calm down. There was no point in getting worked up about it. He knew he would have done the same thing. After the victims, his girls and Derek are his next priority.

Keeping the reckless man alive is Spencer's second full time job. As much as loves their family, he doesn't trust them to keep Derek from harm. Spencer loves Derek too much to risk anything.

_'Oh love, you and I are going to have another talk. We need to be more careful. Our daughters need us to be alive and healthy.'_

Just the thought of how close they were to leaving the girls scared Spencer. If he could do a desk job he would. But he can't, not after seeing the evil in the world. Spencer had to make sure his daughters were safe in this world.

For now he had to find Derek.

* * *

_'Spencer!'_

Derek has been yelling for his lover for what seemed like hours. He hasn't gotten on reply. It was taking a toll on him and his panic level was rising quickly.

_'Spencer, damn it, answer me. Stop playing around.'_

He waited and listened for anything that would tell him where his baby was.

_'If you don't tell me where you are its going to be your ass.'_

Several more silent minutes and nothing.

_'This isn't funny anymore. Baby, please answer me.'_

Nothing. Not one sound. Panic was replaced quickly with worry and fear. His heart squeezed tighter as each quiet second passed. The tears stung his eyes.

_'SPENCER!'_

He let out an anguished cry and then everything faded.

* * *

The flight was long. Lexi and Livvi had silently cried themselves to sleep a couple of times. Diana was between the anxiety of flying and the worry for her sons. Both tired her out and she went into a fitful sleep. Elle chewed on her bottom lip. Lila was the calm one. She made peace about the severity of Spencer's job years ago.

It was Emily that met them at the airport. The ride to the hospital was quiet and tense.

The flight unnerved her. By the time they made it to the hospital she was ready to take on the world. As soon as the group spotted Hotch, Diana rushed forward and took charge.

"What happened?" She demanded.

Hotch looked at the older woman. The look on her face told him that there would be consequences if he lied to her.

"Derek and Spencer were involved in an accidents. I think its best if the girls didn't hear this."

Lila and Elle nodded. "Livvi, Lexi go talk to your Aunt Pen."

Both girls wanted to say something, instead they pouted and walked away. Pen hugged them both. Diana, Lila and Elle looked back at Hotch. The unit chief sighed and told them everything. The three controlled their emotions but couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"The doctor said that they'll make a full recovery."

"Can we see them?" Lila asked in an unsteady voice.

"We're waiting on the nurse."

Another fifteen minutes went by before the nurse came in. Lila and Elle took their daughters first. They wanted to explain what happened. Livvi and Lexi burst into fresh tears are they saw their dads laying in the beds. Livvi climbed up on Derek's bed carefully and laid next him, Lexi did the same with Spencer. Elle and Lila made no move to stop them, instead they explained what happened. The girls pressed tighter to each dad and cried.

For the next hour the two mothers let their daughters have their visit. They did switch after the first half hour. When the younger females started to fall asleep Elle and Lila carried them out. Both kissed each man and told them to get well quickly.

Diana went next. One look at both of her sons sent a shudder down her spine. She straightened their blankets and placed a chair in the middle of the bed so she could hold each one's hand.

"You two need to be more careful. I can't...I refuse to be reduced to worrying about you everyday and dreading every phone call. If you can't be careful then I'm going to hound you both until you get a safer job." She spoke to them in the mom tone she knew Derek hated.

Knowing she wasn't going to get a response, she just sat there and remembered the conversation she and Spencer had. The one Derek had eavesdropped on. She doubts that Derek told Spencer. That day was the day she learned that her son's boyfriend was responsible for Spencer coming out of his shell. It was a two weeks after she had moved in.

***Flashback***

_"Mom, can we talk?"_

_"Of course, sweetie." They sat on the couch. The girls were out getting dinner and she spotted Derek in the doorway. He had stopped and looked at them._

_"Why?"_

_Spencer's question took her gaze away from the other man. She looked at her son and saw the pain and confusion on his face._

_"Why...what, Spencer?"_

_"Why did you move here? Why didn't you tell me you were making progress? Why...?" He couldn't go on. His voice was starting to crack._

_"Oh Spence. I didn't do this to hurt you. I moved here because I wanted to spend the rest of my life watching my granddaughters, the ones _you_ blessed me with, grow up. I didn't tell you about my progress because the doctors didn't have a definite result. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up."_

_"You still could of told me." He said angrily._

_Diana had never heard Spencer speak this way to her. He was always calm and in control._

_"I'm sorry. You're right I should have told you. But would you have believed me if I did?"_

_"Of course I would have. I wanted nothing more since I was ten to have you healthy with a sound mind. Damn it mom, it wasn't easy but I did it because I love you. I didn't want to lose another parent."_

_Diana pulled her son into a tight hug. When she was beginning to get better remembered everything. All the things she had done and said to Spencer. It hurt her that she had hurt him. It was also another reason she chose to move to LA. She didn't want to hurt Spencer anymore._

_The two of them sat there. Spencer was silently crying with his face pressed into her shoulder. She was looking at his boyfriend. Derek gave her a sad look. He also looked conflicted, like he wanted to grab Spencer and take him away to comfort him. She understood that and was grateful that Spencer picked someone who could love him the way he deserved to be loved._

_Spencer cried until the tears dried up. He pulled away from his mother and wiped his face roughly._

_"I want you to come back with me and Derek. Live with us."_

_"Spencer, I'm not leaving the girls. They need me here."_

_"No I need you. Mom please."_

_"I'm sorry, baby. Olivia and Alexa need me more than you. Besides you have Derek now, you don't need me."_

_"I don't care! I want you in Virginia with me." He yelled and pouted. He didn't care that he wasn't acting his age._

_This, the way he was acting was unbefitting and Diana wasn't going to stand for it. He was thirty and needed to act like it._

_"Spencer, that's enough. You are an adult, you don't need me to live with you. You have Derek, a man who loves you with everything he has. You also have your job. One that takes up all your time. I would barely see you. It defeats the purpose of me living with you. Your daughters need me and I need them. That doesn't mean I love you any less. You are and will always be the center of my world but you now have to share it with those precious little girls."_

_"What if I don't want to? What if I just want to be the only one?" He stubbornly asked._

_"Well like Lila tells Elle sometimes, too damn bad. You can't have everything the way you want."_

_Spencer let out a growl in frustration and left the room. Diana sighed and rubbed her face. How did it come to be this way? Her son was never like this when he was younger._

_"He'll come around. Just give him time to get used to it."_

_Diana turned her head and looked at Derek. "I hope you're right. Now go find him and comfort him. He needs you more than me at the moment."_

_Derek had just nodded and walked in the direction Spencer had run off too. With another sigh she picked up her book and continued to read it. It wasn't suppose to be this complicated._

***Flashback Ends***

It had taken Spencer a month to come around. He had a look of defeat on his face as he apologized for his behavior. Even to this day there is a small amount of jealousy on his face when she and the girls are talking. She doesn't say anything to him. Derek had assured her that he was making progress with it all.

* * *

She woke with a start when someone shook her shoulder. Diana looked at Penelope. The sad look her face made the older woman stand up and wrap her arms around her. Pen cried again. She hated it when she cried.

"Don't worry Penny. They are strong and stubborn." Diana whispered.

Penelope let out a short laugh and pulled away. "I know. They always have to be in the spotlight. The day they have a normal case with nothing going wrong will be the day I unplug my computers and open a bakery."

"You know you won't that as long as the two of them are still working for the BAU."

She gave the older woman a small smile. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"I'll let you have your visit." Diana spoke softly before kissing Penelope's cheek and leaving the room.

Pen sat in the vacate chair and looked at her two favorite men. Before coming into the room she questioned everything from their stupidity to why fate had a twisted sense of humor. She knew she wasn't going to get any answers.

"Don't worry, Pen will find the bastard responsible and make sure Hotch puts his ass in prison for a long time. You two focus on getting better. I don't seeing you like this and I know neither of you will be happy with the other. I'll see you both later."

She got up, kissed their foreheads and left the room. Penelope Garcia was on a mission.

One by one the rest of the team visit the two sleeping agents. JJ was the last and told her husband she wanted to lecture them and it might take awhile before she finished. First she kissed Derek's forehead and called him an idiot. She moved to Spencer and did the same before sitting carefully down in the chair.

"I know you two probably can't hear me, but I have to tell someone." She let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her pregnant belly. "I think I'm in labor. You two are to be blamed. If my child is born early I'm going to make you lives hell. The only problem is I can't bring myself to tell anyone. So I'm hoping that talking to you two will lower my stress level.

"Do you remember the day I told everyone what Will and I was having? That was such a happy day. Well we left out the part where we told Henry first. You should have seen it. He was shocked then burst out into tears and cried that he didn't want a sister. It took Will and I two hours to calm him down. Will told him that having a sister was better than a brother. That she would be an instant guarantee that the two of them could get anything they wanted.

"I tell you Spencer, Henry looked like he didn't believe his father. Poor Will had looked at me for help and I just stood there and laughed. Then Henry had asked if his sister could play ball like he and Jack could. I told him that she could as long as he returned the favor and do the things she wanted to do. He came around then. I don't think he grasped the idea that I meant tea parties and dolls. You and Derek will have to play along and help him. So I'm counting on you two to get better. Another little girl is going to need you."

She sat in silence for a few more minutes. Another sharp pain moved through her. Talking to them didn't help like she had hoped. She'll wait another hour before telling Will. JJ pushed herself up carefully. She kissed them again and left the room.

Spencer and Derek just laid there oblivious to everything around them.

* * *

Two days later just as doctor had informed them. Spencer and Derek were given the medicine to help them wake up. The team could do nothing but wait. If only that was as easy as it sounded.

The day before JJ had told them that she was having contractions. Will started freaking out. Being the calm ones about this Elle and Lila went to get a doctor. Within minutes JJ and a frantic Will were moving to another floor. Emily volunteered to play messenger.

Two hours later she told them that JJ's doctor had gave her medicine to stop the contractions and set her up on a monitor. That led to everyone being worried about four people instead of two.

Just after the doctor had administered Spencer and Derek's drug, JJ's water broke. The blonde had now been labor for four hours and Derek and Spencer were still unresponsive. Before ten the twice made mother delivered a healthy little girl, despite being two months early. The remaining women rushed up to see the newest addition to the BAU family.

Rossi and Hotch agreed to stay with Spencer and Derek. It was midnight when they heard a pained groan coming from Derek Morgan. The older men moved to his side and waited for him to open his eyes.

Derek had never felt this much pain before. He let out another groan and opened his eyes slowly. He caught Hotch and Rossi looking at him. Both of them looked like hell. He then looked around and saw the hospital machines.

"What happened?" He voice was rough and dry. Rossi hand him a cup of water and helped him take a drink.

"You are in the hospital. Do you remember the bomb?" Hotch spoke softly wanting to keep his agent calm.

"Yeah. I guess it was bigger than I thought. Where's Spencer?"

Hotch and Rossi looked at each other. They had purposely blocked Derek's view of the genius. Derek gave them a hard look when they didn't answer.

"Where is Spencer?" He asked again.

Hotch rubbed his eyes and moved to the side so Derek can see. The man let out a pained yell and tried to get up. They carefully held him down.

"Morgan stop before you hurt yourself. Spencer won't be happy if you do." Dave spoke trying to get the strong man to lay still.

Derek didn't listen he kept trying. He had to get to Spencer. To know if his was alright. The man growled at the other two while trying to push them away.

"Damn it, Morgan. That's enough. If you don't stop I'll have the doctor drug you again." Hotch threaten.

Derek instantly stopped and looked at his boss. "What happened?"

"You and Reid were close but not too close. The blast threw you both into a tree. Reid's leg was broken when he hit the tree, the running and hitting the tree cause his bad knee to suffer. He'll have to go through a lot of physical therapy. The blast bruised your kidneys and shoulders. The tree broke your arm."

"You both must of hit your heads when you landed. The doctor said you had a mild concussion. He put you both in a medical coma to help you heal. That was two days ago." Rossi added.

"Get me out of this bed. I want to be next to Spencer."

"We can't let you do that. You still have to heal."

"I'm going to be next to Spencer whether you help or not." He was determine and he'll be damned if they keep him from Spencer.

"Dave go inform the doctor that he's awake."

Rossi nodded and left quickly. Just as quickly as he left he was back with the doctor.

"Agent Morgan, good to have you back. Any problems?"

"Yeah. I want to be next to my husband."

Doctor's brows furrowed. "I was told you and Agent Reid were engaged."

"We are but we've been together for so long we already feel married. A piece of paper is not going to change that. Now are you going to help me or do I have to do this on my own?"

"Let me check you over and we'll go from there. Fair enough?"

Derek just nodded. The doctor worked quickly and made notes on his chart. He finished and looked at him.

"Everything looks good. We'll move your bed next to Agent Reid's."

Two nurses came in and helped the doctor move Derek's bed. He immediately grabbed Spencer's hand and shifted closer. His free hand caressed the soft skin of Spencer's cheek before he rubbed his thumb across the man's bottom lip.

Hotch and Rossi had left with the doctor and nurses. They knew Derek wanted to be alone with Spencer. The man would probably yell at everyone who walks in.

* * *

"Baby, open your eyes." Derek whispered softly.

Spencer was still asleep. Everyone had learned that he was up and they came in. Well except for Will and JJ. Garcia had told him what happened after he finished yelling at her for interrupting his time with Spencer. The only ones that didn't get yelled at were Livvi and Lexi.

He remember the dreams he had. Spencer's silence had him on the edge. Every hour his pretty boy continued to sleep raised his worry and stress. He blamed himself for this.

_It should've just been me. Why wasn't it me? How the hell did this happen? Why is it always him? Why goddamn it?!_

Spencer should have been safe. Derek had made sure that his body would protect Spencer from the bomb. Yet that didn't happen. He will never understand why the damn universe wants to hurt the genius almost every time they're out in the field. What did Spencer do to piss off fate?

"Not a damn thing." He muttered angrily. Derek looked back at Spencer. "Come on, open your eyes. I need you Spencer. I don't know what to do. Please come back to me."

He repeated his words over and over until he fell into a fitful sleep.

Around midnight Derek jolted awake when someone tugged on his arm. He opened his eyes and found Spencer staring at him. He couldn't help himself as he launched up and kissed Spencer. A hand went to the back of the younger man's head to keep him in place.

Spencer may have been confused but it didn't stop him from responding to Derek's kiss. To him it felt like years since he had those soft lips were on his. The familiar bolt of arousal surged through him as Derek nipped his bottom lip. Without hesitation Spencer opened his mouth and welcomed the warm tongue that invaded and explored. He sucked it hard, earning him a loud moan.

The two men pulled apart needing air. Their breaths came out in short pants. Spencer caressed Derek's cheek while the other man massaged the back of head.

"That feels so good." He moaned softly.

"Then I won't stop. Baby, do you remember what happened?"

"I do. If you ever do something like that again I'll kick your ass."

Derek smirked. "You know I will. So how about weekly sparing sessions to even things out."

"Fair enough. How long have we been here?"

"A few days. They put us in a coma. You broke your leg and pulled some muscles in your bad knee. I broke my arm and bruised my kidneys and shoulders."

"Well I guess that's as good as it could get. Do you know if they caught him?"

"Not yet. Garcia is still looking. Spencer there's some things you need to know."

"What?"

"First, your mom and the girls are here. Livvi and Lexi, according to Lila and Elle, have done nothing but cry. You mom is extremely worried. Then, Garcia is upset with us. Finally, Will and JJ might kill us."

"Why?"

"Us getting hurt stressed Jen out so much that it sent her into an early labor. The baby is fine and doing well. JJ is doing good too."

"I guess I can see why. No amount groveling is going to help."

"Afraid not."

They lasped into a comfortable silence. Spencer shifted closer and laid his head on Derek's shoulder.

"Pretty boy?"

"Yeah."

"I love you. Don't ever scare me like this again."

"I love you too. Can't make any promises. Just like I know you can't either."

Derek didn't respond. He just wrapped his good arm tightly around Spencer. Together they went back to sleep.

* * *

New Year's Eve

"I can't believe the day is already here." JJ spoke feeding her two month old daughter Kelly Morgan LaMontagne.

"I know. I can't believe it either." Spencer replied.

He and Derek were release from the hospital a week after the transfer. JJ, Will and Kelly had to stay in Lincoln for another week before Kelly was deemed fit to transfer. They were lucky she was healthy enough to be released a month later. Spencer would never forget the day Will and JJ brought over to the house.

***Flashback***

_"What are guys doing here?" He asked when he opened the door._

_"We wanted you to meet the baby. Where's Derek?" JJ replied._

_"Derek, JJ and Will are here." Spencer called Derek from the kitchen._

_The man had walked into the room and smiled. He immediately went for the baby. The new mother didn't put up a fight._

_"Are you finally going to tell us her name?" Derek looking at blonde baby with hazel eyes like her father._

_"That's why we're here." Will answered. "Spencer, Derek meet Kelly Morgan."_

_Spencer and Derek's eyes went wide in shock. The name was unexpected._

_"Are you sure? I mean I was sort of joking about the dibs on being a godparent."_

_Will and JJ laughed. "Yes we're sure. You have to share with Emily, like Spence shares with Garcia."_

_"I don't mind. Thank you."_

_"Just promise to protect her."_

_"You know I will. I now have daughters of my own." He looked down at the bundle in his arms. "Wow, she is so beautiful. Don't worry Will, Spencer and I will help keep the boys away."_

_The cajun man laughed. "I appreciate that."_

_"My turn." Spencer spoke and took the baby from his boyfriend. He walked away from the group as soon as she was settled. "I'm your Uncle Spencer. if you need anything you can come to me. I've said the same thing to your brother and your cousin Jack. My daughters know they can come to me too. Their names are Olivia and Alexa. They may be older but that's an added bonus for you. You are also going to be so well protected. Just don't put up too much of a fight."_

_He continued to talk Kelly until her hazel eyes close. Spencer took her back to her parents. Will and JJ had stayed another hour before having to get Henry from preschool._

_"Another little girl. Maybe someone can have a boy to even things out." Morgan smiled and pulled Spencer close._

_"That someone is not us. Derek, we can't do that Livvi and Lexi."_

_"I know. I wasn't talking about us. I thinking of maybe Pen or Emily."_

_Spencer laughed. "You be the one to tell them."_

_Derek pouted. "Come on, you have to be there."_

_"Nope. You are on your own."_

_Derek grabbed Spencer and threw him over his shoulder._

_"Derek, put me down."_

_"No, sorry."_

_Derek had ignored all of Spencer's yelling. He carried him to the bedroom where they didn't leave until dinner._

***Flashback Ends***

"Spencer, where'd you go?" JJ asked.

Spencer blinked at looked her. "Sorry, I was remembering."

"Well remember later. Its time."

They left the room and made their way towards the back door.

Derek can't believe that he and Spencer were finally getting married. He looked around at their family. His and Spencer's mother were in a deep conversation. Henry and Jack were playing Livvi and Lexi, while Elle, Lila, Will and Hotch talked to each other. Strauss and Rossi were sitting together. His sisters flitted around with Emily and Garcia making sure everything was still perfect.

He was waiting for Spencer. Everything dissolved into the background when the younger man walked out. Spencer kept eye contact with Derek as he slowly made his way up the makeshift aisle. It still annoyed him that he had to be the one to do so. Needless to say, all the females minus his precious daughters bullied him into it. Derek didn't do anything to help.

Their ceremony was simple and short. They timed it perfectly, their first kiss together was the first kiss of the New Year. Their family clapped and cheered as the fireworks went off around them. The rest of the night was perfect. Everyone danced and ate until pre-dawn light shined over the horizon. The newly married stayed another hour then went home. It was time to celebrate in private.

The Reid-Morgan females as Garcia dubbed them stayed at Rossi's with everyone else. Spencer and Derek deserved their time alone. A good thing too. Both men sated and relax fell asleep just after eight.

With no more secrets between them.


End file.
